Power Rangers Super Megaforce Reboot
by animefan26
Summary: Basically, this is my take on the failure that was Super Megaforce. I am connecting each Megaforce ranger to a past team, dropping the Megaforce suits (morphs/fights), and world-building around the Sentai-only teams. UPDATE: Forgotten Ranger has been added, which gives backstories to both Argus and The Blitz Rangers (Changeman).
1. Super Megaforce

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Saban Brands and the Toei Company

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

" **Super Megaforce version 2.0"**

by C. Z. Mack

Aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar was observing the earth and his fleet's attack.

"Argus and Levira, our invasion appears to be right on schedule," said Prince Vekar. "Our envoy's intel proved to be most valuable."

"Yes, boss," said Argus.

"With our advanced technology, conquering this planet should be child's play," said Levira. "However, I wish I had a way to learn the whereabouts of our envoy, our Warstar allies, and especially your brother Vrak."

"Thank you, Levira; however, we must assume that they all died in battle, "said Vekar. "Nevertheless, we must finish what they started."

Soon, Damaris entered the room.

"Dispatch Commander Headridge and a squad of X-Borgs!" exclaimed Vekar.

"Yes, sire," said Damaris.

Suddenly, several X-Borgs began raining down from the sky and landed on the ground alongside Headridge.

"This place looks way too easy to take over," said Headridge.

He quickly turned to the X-Borgs.

"Spread out and overwhelm this city, "said Headridge. "Leave no stone unturned and spare no one."

X-Borgs began marching throughout Harwood County as Armada ships continued to fire upon the city. Some X-Borgs, armed with flashlights, even entered the mall and into Ernie's Brainfreeze where Ernie was hiding behind the counter.

"Phoenix Shot!" exclaimed a female voice as a pink energy blast hit an X-Borg from behind.

Emma, in her Megaforce suit, soon appeared and fought off the remaining X-Borgs.

"Is anyone in here?" asked Emma.

Emma began searching the place and soon found Ernie.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma.

"Yes, I'm fine. I thought those creeps were going to hurt me," said Ernie as he stood up and walked toward Emma.

"Don't worry. Let's get you somewhere safe, "said Emma as she and Ernie left the Brainfreeze.

At the high school, more X-Borgs were searching the premises for survivors when the back doors opened, revealing Noah in his Megaforce suit.

"Looking for someone?" asked Noah nonchalantly.

The X-Borgs turned and faced Noah.

"Guess you found me instead," said Noah as he raised his Mega Blaster.

Noah fired his blaster to finish off the X-Borgs and went into the computer lab, which was partially trashed.

"Is anyone in here?" asked Noah as he looked around the room.

Suddenly, a male and female student stood up from underneath a table.

"Are they gone?" asked the female student.

"I was scared for a while," said the male student.

"Don't worry. I have taken care of them," said Noah. "By the way, I need your help in searching the rest of the school for any other kids that might be hiding."

Both students shook their heads. Meanwhile, Jake and Gia had returned at the Command Center, exhausted.

"Thank goodness you two are ok. You had me worried," said Tensou.

"It's brutal out there," said Gia as she and Jake took off their helmets. "We tried to contact you, but we couldn't get through."

"Yea," said Jake.

Next, Noah entered the Command Center and immediately took off his helmet.

"Man, am I so glad to see you guys," said Noah as he ran over and hugged both Jake and Gia.

"I am glad you make it safely," said Jake.

"Same here," said Tensou.

"Has Troy or Emma made it back here yet?" asked Noah.

Just as Noah said that, Emma entered the Command Center with her helmet in her arms.

"I'm here," said Emma. "Those purple creeps are even tougher than those Loogies."

"Unfortunately, the villains your fought this past year were only the tip of the spear," said Gosei.

Suddenly, videos displaying the main Armada ship in orbit and marching X-Borgs attacking civilians played on all the monitors in the Command Center.

"The Armada and their massive number of X-Borg troopers are overwhelming foes, and their level of destruction is comparable to the invasion years ago by the United Alliance of Evil," said Gosei.

"Didn't it take the sacrifice of your mentor, Zordon, to finally defeat them?" asked Noah.

"That's correct; however, I believe you can defeat them without going to that extreme," said Gosei.

Suddenly, a walking sound came from the Command Center's entrance.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jake and he interrupted Gosei.

The walking sound got louder and closer. All of the rangers turned toward the entrance.

"Do you think someone followed us?" asked Gia.

Suddenly, Troy entered the Command Center, giving the other rangers a sense of relief.

"Man, this is just like the first day of the school for you," said Jake. "You're late again."

"Sorry, guys. I was looking for Robo Knight, but I couldn't find him amidst all the chaos," said Troy.

Troy immediately turned to Gosei.

"Were you able to locate him?" asked Troy.

"I'm sorry, Troy. The Armada has disabled our communication systems, making things even more complicated," said Gosei.

Suddenly, electric currents began to flow over the Megaforce rangers, causing them to demorph and their morphers to vanish.

"Speaking of complications, what just happened to us?" asked Troy.

"I was afraid this would happen," said Gosei.

What are you talking about?" asked Noah.

"Apparently, your energy recharge from Robo Knight during your battle with the Messenger was just temporary, "said Gosei. "We have to find him immediately."

"As you said before, this Armada is overwhelming," said Gia. "I highly doubt that they will give us enough time to go searching for him."

The other rangers shook their heads in agreement.

"With communication down, contacting the other rangers for help is not even a possibility," said Noah.

The other rangers agreed as well.

"In light of the situation, it is time for you to tap into the infinite power that lines the walls of this Command Center," said Gosei.

Five new morphers suddenly appeared in front of the rangers, which they immediately grabbed.

"With these new morphers and your ranger keys, you will now have access to your new Super Megaforce powers," said Gosei as an individually-colored ranger key appeared in their other hand.

"All new powers? Amazing," said Troy as each ranger got a good look at their key.

"That's not all. The figures along the walls are actually keys designed to work with your morphers," said Gosei. "They will give you access to Legendary Mode, allowing you to use the weapons and powers of every ranger that preceded you."

"Can we really use all these powers?" asked Emma.

"Yes, Emma. The keys can be retrieved from your belt buckle similar to your Megaforce cards." said Gosei. "However…"

Before Gosei finished his explanation, more laser blasts began hitting the ground, causing the Command Center to shake.

"Those blasts were really close by," said Tensou.

"No time to worry about it. Go put your new powers to the test," said Gosei as the rangers left the Command Center.

The rangers soon found themselves in a partially destroyed section of the city where Headridge and several X-Borgs were harassing civilians.

"Seeing you puny creatures cower before my feet shows me how good I am at my assignment," said Headridge.

"Leave them alone!" exclaimed Troy.

Headridge suddenly turned his head toward the rangers as they approached him.

"This must be my lucky day. More weak humans to crush," said Headridge as X-Borgs gathered around him.

"Don't underestimate humanity yet," said Noah.

"Come and meet your doom at the hands of Headridge!" exclaimed Headridge.

"Ultra mode would definitely be a huge help against these creeps," said Gia.

"I know, but it's time to see what these powers can do," said Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher.

The rest of the rangers drew their keys and morphers as well.

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed as all five placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys.

"Super Megaforce Red!" exclaimed Troy.

First, a red X appeared and hit Troy's body, changing his clothes into a black undersuit. Next, a second red X appeared and hit Troy's body, forming the coat, belt, gloves, and boots. Finally, two more red X's appeared and hit Troy's head, forming the helmet.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" exclaimed Noah as he changed into a blue Super Megaforce suit.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" exclaimed Gia as she changed into a yellow Super Megaforce suit with a longer jacket.

"Super Megaforce Green!" exclaimed Jake as he changed into a green Super Megaforce suit.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" exclaimed Emma as she changed into a pink Super Megaforce suit with a longer jacket.

Each ranger drew a blaster and a saber.

"Nice costumes. The perfect outfits for your funerals," said Headridge.

"I don't think so. Super Mega Blaster!" exclaimed Troy as he fired upon Headridge.

"Augh," said Headridge as he is hit by Troy's blaster.

Partially damaged, Headridge turned his head toward the X-Borgs.

"X-Borgs, attack!" exclaimed Headridge.

Soon, the rangers began fighting a legion of X-Borgs while protecting the civilians. Jake soon found himself being chased down by X-Borgs.

"Hey, guys. I need a blaster," said Jake.

"No problem. I got you covered," said Noah.

Jake and Noah swapped a saber and a blaster through the air and quickly grabbed each other's weapon.

"Thanks. Twice the firepower means zero X-Borgs," said Jake as he fired both blasters at various X-Borgs.

"These should definitely help," said Noah thankfully.

Several X-Borgs began firing missiles at Noah; however, Noah used the two sabers to block the attack. Meanwhile, Emma and Gia were fighting X-Borgs, which had surrounded them.

"Let's switch it up, too," said Gia.

"No problem," said Emma.

Emma and Gia swapped a saber and a blaster through the air and quickly grabbed each other's weapon.

"Saber Whip!" exclaimed Gia.

Gia used the grappling cords inside her sabers to rotate both sabers, destroying the X-Borgs surrounding her. The rangers immediately regrouped as more X-Borgs appeared from out of nowhere.

"They just keep coming," said Gia.

"We take one down, and three more take its place," said Noah.

"In that case, let's take this to the next level," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

The remaining rangers drew individually-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morpher and turned their keys. "Go Go Samurai!"

As the X-Borgs approached the rangers, five multicolored kanji symbols, which represented the elements of fire, water, sky, earth, and forest, appeared in front of the rangers, transforming them into the Samurai rangers and knocking the X-Borgs onto the ground.

"Power Ranger Samurai!" the rangers exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tensou was observing the walls of the Command Center when the Samurai keys gradually disappeared.

"They are doing it, Gosei," said Tensou enthusiastically.

"Yes, Tensou. This is a historical moment for the Power Rangers," said Gosei.

The rangers drew their Spin Swords and slashed this way through a good chunk of X-Borgs.

"Let's try another legendary mode," said Jake as he drew a different Green Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Good idea," said Troy.

The remaining rangers drew different and individually-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morpher and turned their keys. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Just as the Samurai keys gradually reappeared in the Command Center, the Mystic Force keys gradually disappeared. Golden energy rings appeared above their heads and descended onto them, transforming them into the Mystic Force rangers.

"Pink Mystic Ranger!" exclaimed Emma.

"Green Mystic Ranger!" exclaimed Jake.

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!" exclaimed Gia.

"Blue Mystic Ranger!" exclaimed Noah.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" exclaimed Troy

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" the rangers exclaimed.

The rangers drew their Magi Staffs and used them to fire a massive blast of mystical energy, destroying the remaining X-Borgs. Headridge reappeared on front of them.

"Looks like you guys are having an identity crisis. Allow me to remedy that problem," said Headridge.

Headridge fired missiles from his shoulders and a laser from his gun at the rangers, causing significant damage to them and demorphing them back to their Super Megaforce suits.

"You may have knocked us out of Legendary Mode, but our new powers should be enough to take you down," said Troy as the rangers drew their Super Mega Sabers.

The rangers jumped toward Headridge and slashed him with their saber. Troy continued to slash Headridge until Headridge blocked his saber with his arm; however, Troy dropkicked Headridge and sent him to the ground. Headridge quickly got up.

"Rangers, use your keys in your Saber Locks for a final attack," said Gosei as each ranger pressed a button on the underside of their sabers.

Locks emerged from their saber. The Super Megaforce rangers drew their standard ranger keys, placed their key into the locks, and turned the keys. Finally, they moved the lock back into position, charging the sabers.

"Super Mega Strike!" the rangers exclaimed as they swung their sabers at Headridge.

Five multicolored blades flew toward Headridge, slashing and destroying him.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Back abroad the main Armada ship, Vekar and Damaris were discussing Headridge's defeat.

"So, a group of Power Rangers defeated my commander," said Vekar. "It appears that the humans can fight back."

"Yes, sire," said Damaris.

"Nevertheless, we won't give up so easily," said Vekar. "Send another commander to earth immediately."

Just then, the back doors of the ship opened up, revealing Tentacus.

"Commander Tentacus, at your service, sire," said Tentacus.

"Argus has already enlisted Commander Tentacus, and a squadron of X-Borgs are available on standby," said Damaris.

"Good. I want this ranger resistance crushed hard," said Vekar.

More X-Borgs rained down from the sky and landed on the ground alongside Tentacus. Meanwhile, the rangers were helping random civilians when their morphers gave off an alarm. Troy immediately got his morpher out and opened it up.

"What is it, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"Another monster has appeared across town," said Tensou. "You must hurry there."

"We're on our way," said Troy as he closed his morpher. "We have an emergency. Let's move out."

"Right," said the other rangers.

Meanwhile, Tentacus had begun firing upon nearby buildings.

"I'll show the prince how weak Headridge was," said Tentacus.

As the building's debris fell to the ground, the X-Borgs began firing on random civilians.

"Hey, squidface," said a voice.

Tentacus quickly turned around and saw the Super Megaforce rangers on an intersecting street, armed with their blasters and sabers.

"So, you are the Power Rangers that I have been warned about. You look different from the intel that the Messenger sent us," said Tentacus. "So far, I am not impressed."

"Maybe you should have heeded that warning," said Troy as he blasted a couple of X-Borgs.

The rangers began fighting X-Borgs once again. At one point, Emma and Noah switched weapons with each other while Jake and Gia did the same. Three Bruisers soon appeared in front of Troy and fired at him; however, Troy moved an X-Borg in front of him to take the blast. He then fired upon them as the rangers reunited. Eventually, they destroyed all of the X-Borgs, leaving Tentacus as the last one standing.

"You can defeat my underlings and that weakling Headridge, but you can't defeat a true Armada warrior," said Tentacus.

Tentacus fired several missiles at the rangers; however, the rangers evaded them.

"You can't evade me forever," said Tentacus as he aimed his gun toward the rangers.

"Let's show him some real firepower," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

The remaining rangers drew individually-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morpher and turned their keys. "SPD, Emergency!"

"I think not," said Tentacus as he fired missiles at the rangers.

Just as the missiles reached the rangers, they transformed into the SPD rangers.

"Power Rangers SPD!" the rangers exclaimed.

Troy drew his Delta Blasters while the others drew their Delta Max Strikers.

"Take out his missiles, and then him," said Troy as they gathered in a circle formation.

The rangers fired their arsenal, destroying the missiles and Tentacus' weapon and causing extensive damage to Tentacus.

"Do you really that enough to stop me?" asked Tentacus.

A blade suddenly emerged from Tentacus' left hand.

"Time to cut you down to size," said Tentacus as he ran toward them.

"Let's match him, blade for blade," said Troy as he drew a different Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

The remaining rangers drew different and individually-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morpher and turned their keys.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" exclaimed Troy as he transformed into the Red Wind Ranger.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" exclaimed Noah as he transformed into the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" exclaimed Gia as she transformed into the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" exclaimed Jake as he changed into the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" exclaimed Emma as she changed into the Navy Thunder Ranger.

"Power Rangers Ninja Storm!" the rangers exclaimed.

Noah, Gia, and Troy drew their Ninja Swords while Jake and Emma drew their Thunder Staffs. The rangers kicked Tentacus and slashed him with their arsenal, causing significant damage to him.

"He's still standing after all those attacks," said Gia.

"Look like we need think outside the box to finish this guy off," said Noah.

"I have an idea," said Troy as he drew the Samurai Red ranger key again from his belt buckle. "Let's show what we really can do."

The remaining rangers each drew a different Red ranger key from their belt buckle.

"Legendary Red Ranger Mode!" they exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morpher and turned their key.

"Go Go Samurai!" exclaimed Troy as he transformed back into the Red Samurai ranger suit.

"Wild Access!" exclaimed Noah as he morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" exclaimed Gia as she changed into the Red Mystic Ranger.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" exclaimed Jake as he transformed into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" exclaimed Emma as she transformed into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I'm seeing red, "said Tentacus.

Troy immediately drew his Spin Sword.

"Red Rangers, time to take this creep down once and for all," said Troy.

"Magi Staff!" exclaimed Gia as she used it to fire a column of fire toward Tentacus.

"Drive Defender!"exclaimed Jake as he used it to fire several laser blasts toward Tentacus.

The combination of the two attacks created a flame vortex around Tentacus, trapping and damaging him. Next, Emma and Noah entered the vortex, punching and kicking Tentacus. Finally, Troy entered the vortex and slashed Tentacus three times, causing extreme damage.

"At least it took several teams to beat me," said Tentacus as he fell and exploded.

The rangers immediately demorphed back to their Super Megaforce suits. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Argus and Damaris were discussing Tentacus' destruction.

"Anymore setbacks like this, and the prince will surely lose his mind," said Argus.

"Agreed," said Damaris.

Soon, Levira entered the throne room.

"I got something that will change the course of this battle," said Levira.

Levira pressed a few buttons on a nearby console, which lifted up and revealed a light pistol underneath it.

"It seems like a waste to use it on this insignificant planet," said Levira as she pulled the pistol out of its holster. "Consider this a test."

Damaris immediately agreed.

"Maximizer!" exclaimed Levira as she fired it toward Earth.

Suddenly, purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit the ground where Tentacus was destroyed.

"We no longer need Zombats, and we can grow more than one monster at a time," said Levira as Tentacus was instantly revived.

The rangers quickly turned around and watched as Tentacus and three Bruisers became giants.

"Looks like the Armada has tactics similar to the Warstars," said Noah.

"Time to call for the Zords," said Troy.

Suddenly, Troy's morpher gave off an alarm. Troy immediately got his out and opened it up.

"Is there a problem, Gosei?" asked Troy.

"Since your Megaforce powers has been completely drained, the Mechazords and the Command Ship are currently inoperable," said Gosei. "However, with your new powers come new zords and a special Sky Ship. Summon them by using the code, 5501."

"You got it, Gosei," said Troy as he dialed the code.

The Sky Ship appeared from behind a blanket of clouds. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship. Troy immediately took command of the Sky Ship.

"These rangers are persistent, aren't they," said Tentacus as the Sky Ship approached them.

"Firing portside cannons," said Troy.

Several cannon blasts rang out from the Sky Ship, causing partial damage to Tentacus and the Bruisers.

"Is everybody all right?" asked Troy.

"I'm good," said Jake.

"I'm great," said Gia.

"Definitely," said Noah.

"Yes," said Emma.

"Release the zords!" exclaimed Troy as the Sky Ship opened up and released four other zords.

"Super Mega Wheeler!" exclaimed Gia.

"Super Mega Sub!" exclaimed Emma.

"Super Mega Racer!" exclaimed Jake.

"Super Mega Jet!" exclaimed Noah.

As the zords approached Tentacus, one of the Bruisers fired upon them and caused partial damage.

"Firing beam cannons," said Noah and Jake as they pressed a button on their consoles.

The Super Mega Racer Zord and Super Mega Jet Zord fired blue and green energy beams at a Bruiser, destroying it.

"Nice," said Jake.

"Firing laser cannons," said Emma and Gia as they pressed a button on their consoles.

The Super Mega Wheeler Zord and Super Mega Sub Zord fired pink and yellow laser beams at another Bruiser, destroying it.

"Bull's eye," said Gia.

"Guys, come back to the Sky Ship," said Troy. "I just figured out to form the Megazord."

The other rangers immediately turned their steering wheels, causing their zords to turn around and head alongside the Sky Ship.

"Zords combine!" exclaimed Troy

The Sky Ship formed the head and torso. The Super Mega Wheeler Zord formed the left leg. The Super Mega Racer Zord formed the left arm. The Super Mega Sub Zord formed the right leg. The Super Mega Jet Zord formed the right arm and helmet. All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord, which was armed with twin sabers made from the Sky Ship's bowsprit.

"Legendary Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

As the Legendary Megazord was landing, the last remaining Bruiser tried to blast it out of the sky. The Legendary Megazord not only evaded the blast, but somersaulted over Tentacus and the Bruiser while slashing them with its sabers.

"It's about to fire again," said Jake as the Bruiser got back into position.

"Evasive maneuvers," said Troy as the rangers turned their steering wheels.

As the Bruisers fired, the Legendary Megazord flipped several times to avoid the blasts. When the Legendary Megazord straightened up, Tentacus jumped it from behind and grabbed its back gear.

"You should have watched your back," said Tentacus. "Now, let's open this tin can."

As soon as Tentacus turned the Legendary Megazord's back gear, compartments on its chest, arms, and legs opened up and revealed a huge cannon and several cannonballs. Then, the Legendary Megazord fired a volley of cannonballs at the last Bruiser, destroying it. The compartments quickly closed back.

"You should have seen that one coming," said Gia.

"That must have been some form of our final attack," said Noah.

"Now, it's your turn," said Troy as the rangers spun their steering wheels.

The Legendary Megazord immediately turned around.

"Not good at all," said Tentacus.

"Let's use the keys in our zords for the true form of the final attack," said Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key.

The Super Megaforce rangers drew their standard ranger keys, placed their key into the steering wheel locks, and turned the keys.

"Super Mega Final Strike!" exclaimed the rangers as the Legendary Megazord's back gear turned. "Super Mega Starburst!"

The Legendary Megazord's compartments reopened, unveiling the cannon and its supply of cannonballs. The Legendary Megazord then fired a volley of cannonballs at Tentacus, overwhelming and destroying him.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Moments later, the rangers reconvene back at the Command Center without Troy.

"Those powers were amazing. No wonder they are considered legendary," said Gia.

"Even so, we have so much to learn about them," said Noah.

"That's correct, Noah. To begin this next step, I have something for you all," said Gosei.

Suddenly, a laptop appeared in front of them. Noah quickly grabbed it.

"This laptop contains everything we know about the Power Rangers that preceded you including their powers, their lives outside the suits, and their ranger experiences," said Gosei. "Once the Armada is totally defeated, your Ranger experiences will be added to it also."

"Speaking of lives, has anyone seen Troy?" asked Jake.

"Do you think that he went looking for Robo Knight?" asked Gia.

"Definitely," said Emma.

"I agree," said Noah.

Meanwhile, Troy had returned to the beach where Robo Knight collapsed during their fight with the Messenger.

"Where are you, Robo Knight?" asked Troy as he holds Robo Knight's Robo Blaster.


	2. Earth Fights Back

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Saban Brands and the Toei Company. Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Hikari Sentai Maskman, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Chousensei Flashman, and Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman are copyrighted by the Toei Company.

 **Author's Note** : I decided to give Gosei Sentai Dairanger the name of Star Force instead of Squadron because it was the preproduction name for them. Besides, it sounds better than Squadron.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

" **Earth Fights Back version 2.0"**

by C. Z. Mack

Later that evening, Noah was in his bedroom, opening Gosei's laptop on his desk.

"Let's see what you got for us," said Noah as he turned on the laptop.

As he began typing on the laptop, various Ranger images appeared onscreen.

"Amazing. SPD, Jungle Fury, Wild Force, and Samurai," said Noah as he scrolled through the images. "There is so much to learn. It will take me years to process it all."

Noah continued to look through the archive until midnight.

"I better get to sleep. I am helping the others with repairs," said Noah drowsily.

Noah closed the laptop and went to bed. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar were commenting on the Armada's first attack wave.

"Other that a small annoyance from those Power Rangers, the destruction level has been amazing," said Vekar.

"Unfortunately, sire, the humans haven't surrender," said Damaris. "They are currently rebuilding."

"It's time we upped our game," said Prince Vekar.

"Yes, boss," said Argus.

"I'm way ahead of you, sire," said Levira. "I have sent the Troobian, Cybax, along with some subterranean missiles I developed to destroy every major city throughout the earth."

"Excellent. Proceed with the plan," said Vekar.

"Yes, sire," said Levira.

The next morning, Emma, Gia, and Jake were helping various people rebuild areas of the city including the mall. Emma gave out drinks to the construction workers repairing Ernie's Brainfreeze while Gia supervised.

"It seems that the rebuilding is going well," said Emma.

"True, however; this is only a stopgap measure until the Armada is totally defeated," said Gia.

Jake soon arrived next to Emma and Gia after dropping off a toolbox nearby.

"If we give the people a sense of hope, there is always a chance," said Jake.

Within minutes, Noah arrived at Ernie's Brainfreeze too.

"Hey, I need to show you all something important," said Noah.

Jake, Gia, and Emma joined up with Noah in a vacant corner.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Jake.

"Did you oversleep or something?" asked Gia.

"Sorry, guys. I was up late studying Gosei's ranger database," said Noah.

"Found anything interesting?" asked Gia.

"Yeah. Remember how we used our standard keys in our Megazord locks?" asked Noah.

"Of course," said Jake. "They unlocked that huge cannon from the Megazord."

"According to this database, each set of Ranger keys will give us access to special abilities when used in the Megazord," said Noah. "They include final attacks and even special zords."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jake.

Emma and Gia immediately quieted Jake down.

"That's not the only thing I discovered," said Noah as he opened the laptop. "Check this out."

Noah quickly typed a few keys. Suddenly, six group shots that consecutively featured Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Dengeki Sentai Changeman, Hikari Sentai Maskman, Kagaku Sentai Dynaman, Chousensei Flashmen, and Chikyuu Sentai Fivemen appeared on the screen.

"Who are these teams?" asked Emma.

"For these teams, I could only find their names, their morphing calls, and these photos," said Noah.

"Let's see. From left to right, they are called Star Force, Blitz, Lightning Force, Battalion, Prism, and Supersonic," said Emma.

"Maybe they were prototype teams," said Noah.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"Gosei did say that he was mentored by Zordon. These teams could have been prototypes for the Megaforce powers," said Noah.

"Possible," said Gia.

"Troy should be here to witness this," said Jake.

"Still looking for Robo Knight, huh?" asked Noah.

"Yeah," said Emma.

Meanwhile, Troy was searching the beach for Robo Knight.

"Whoever or whatever took Robo Knight must have left a clue," said Troy as he grabbed some sand off the beach.

Troy suddenly heard something and followed it to a nearby warehouse. He soon discovered several X-Borgs and a monster approaching a covered stand and immediately hid behind some barrels.

"Time to begin," said Cybax as he lifted the cover off the stand.

It was revealed to be a high-tech console.

"Cybax, reporting in," said Cybax as he pressed a button on the console. "In less than sixty minutes, the missiles will launch."

Not only did the numbers 6 and 0 appeared on the console's display, but several missiles materialized and immediately descended into the ground.

"Sixty minutes until launch," said the console.

"This is not good," said Troy. "I need some backup."

Troy pulled out his morpher and called Tensou.

"Tensou, we have a missile crisis. Contact the others!" exclaimed Troy.

"Right away!" exclaimed Tensou.

Just as Troy closed his morpher, energy beams appeared and blasted the barrels. Troy was soon tossed out from behind the barrels, partially injuring himself.

"We have someone spying on us, boys," said Cybax.

Cybax turned his head toward the X-Borgs.

"Get him!" exclaimed Cybax

Suddenly, a group of X-Borgs ran toward Troy. Troy tried to fend them off; however, he soon found himself a bit overwhelmed.

"I guess it's time to power up," said Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher.

"Super Mega Mode!" exclaimed Troy as he placed his key into his morpher and turned his key.

Troy instantly morphed into his Super Megaforce suit. Meanwhile, the other rangers' morphers gave off an alarm. Emma immediately got hers out and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Emma.

"Troy is fighting a monster in the warehouse district who is launching missiles. He needs your help," said Tensou.

"We're on our way," said Emma as she closed her morpher. "Guys, we have to go. Troy is in trouble."

The other rangers immediately left Ernie's Brainfreeze. When they arrived at in the warehouse district, they found the place crawling with X-Borgs.

"They are trying to distract us," said Jake.

"Not a chance," said Noah.

The rangers quickly ran toward the X-Borgs and began fighting them. Jake used his parkour skills to evade X-Borgs and kicked a paint can toward an X-Borg, knocking a group of them down. While fighting, Noah even rolled a barrel to knock some X-Borgs down. Meanwhile, Vekar was observing them.

"We need to stall for more time. Send more X-Borgs down!" exclaimed Vekar.

Just as Emma managed to pin an X-Borg to a nearby vehicle with her leg, more X-Borgs and even some Bruisers rained down from the sky.

"More X-Borgs?" asked Emma.

"This is starting to get annoying," said Gia. "We don't have time for this."

They eventually regrouped.

"You're right, Gia. Time to power up!" exclaimed Jake as he drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher.

The others drew their Super Megaforce keys and morphers as well.

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed as all four placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys.

Each one morphed into their Super Megaforce suit and drew their blasters and sabers. They managed to fight off a good chuck of X-Borgs, but more X-Borgs kept coming.

"There is still too many," said Emma.

"I agree. Let's go Legendary," said Gia as she drew a Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Good idea. We can use RPM's powers," said Noah as he drew a Blue Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Jake drew a Green Ranger key from his belt buckle while Emma drew a Black Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys. "Get in Gear!"

A silver stylized letter G appeared in front of each ranger, transforming them into the RPM rangers.

"Turbo Cannon!" exclaimed Noah as he drew his weapon.

Noah fired two energy blasts from the Turbo Cannon, destroying a group of X-Borgs. Gia was also fighting X-Borgs when she grabbed one by the arm.

"Burn rubber, X-Borg!" exclaimed Gia as she used the gear on her right arm to grind into an X-Borg's chest. "Zip Charger!"

Gia drew her weapon and used her arm to launch the Zip Charger, damaging several X-Borgs.

"Turbo Axe!" exclaimed Jake as he drew his weapon.

Jake jumped up and slammed the Turbo Axe onto the ground, sending a green shockwave toward some X-Borgs.

Emma drew her weapon and began fighting X-Borgs.

"Rocket Blaster!" exclaimed Emma as she flipped upside down and fired down on the X-Borgs, sending them to the ground.

"Rangers, your wielding of RPM's dimensional powers has unlocked new Ranger powers that have never been seen before on this planet," said Gosei.

They immediately regrouped in a line.

"I guess my prototype power theory was off," said Noah.

"No kidding," said Gia.

"In spite of that, let's see what these powers can do," said Noah as he drew a different Blue Ranger key from his belt buckle.

The remaining rangers drew different and individually-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Star Force!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys. "Stellar Power!"

A circular emblem with one golden half with a line down the middle and the other half divided into five pieces, colored green, blue, red, yellow, and pink, with a star in each piece, appeared in front of each ranger, transforming them into the Star Force Rangers.

"This new power is definitely giving me an edge," said Noah as he fought some X-Borgs using the Long Fist technique.

"Time to take this power for a test drive," said Gia as she fought more X-Borgs using the Drunken Fist technique.

"You creeps are about to be swept away," said Jake as he grabbed a nearby broom.

Jake then fought more X-Borgs with that broom and some Chinese karate. Meanwhile, Emma fought the remaining X-Borgs with the Eagle Fist technique. Eventually, only three Bruisers remained.

"Let's see what happened when we combine our attack," said Emma.

They immediately regrouped in a line.

"Stellar Final Strike!" the rangers exclaimed.

The rangers created energy balls in their hands and threw them at the Bruisers, destroying them and partially tiring them.

"That power takes a lot of energy to master," said Noah.

"We can't worry about that now," said Emma.

"Troy needs our help to stop those missiles," said Jake.

The rangers continued toward Troy's location. Troy managed to sneak around the X-Borgs and come from behind.

"10 minutes until launch," said the console.

"Need to hurry," said Troy as he rushed toward the X-Borgs.

Troy managed to overwhelm the X-Borgs and climb on the shoulders of one to blast the others. Afterwards, he used a downward slash on that one.

"Impossible," said Cybax as he ran toward Troy.

"You're next," said Troy.

Troy avoided Cybax's attack, slashed him twice with his saber, and blasted him. Cybax was sent to the ground just as the console's alarm went off.

"Not much time left," said Troy as he blasted the console.

The console immediately exploded, stopping the missiles' launch.

"It can't be," said Cybax.

Suddenly, the remaining rangers appeared next to Troy in their Super Megaforce suits.

"Sorry, we're late," said Jake. "Look like you have everything under control."

"Yeah, but I only had a few seconds to spare," said Troy.

Cybax quickly got up.

"This isn't over," said Cybax. "You are still no match for me."

"Really, Cybax?" asked Troy.

"Let's show him what we can do," said Jake.

Cybax came at the rangers with his pistols raised. The rangers quickly slashed him. Then, Emma and Gia kicked him, partially damaging him.

"Was that the limit of your powers?" asked Cybax sarcastically.

"Not quite, monster," said Troy as he drew the SPD Red Ranger key from his belt buckle. "Let's go legendary."

The remaining rangers drew their individually-colored SPD Ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, SPD!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys. "SPD, Emergency!"

The Super Megaforce rangers transformed into the SPD rangers and drew their weapons.

"That team shouldn't even exist in this era," said Cybax. "I'll crush you all anyway."

Cybax ran toward the rangers, but Emma and Gia fought him first with their Delta Max Strikers.

"You and the Armada will never take this planet," said Gia as she flipped off of Cybax and slashed him.

Emma then jumped over Cybax and slashed him too.

"Now, it's our turn," said Noah as Gia and Emma stepped back.

Both Noah and Jake used their Delta Max Strikers to fend off Cybax. Jake then flipped to avoid Cybax's blast and blasted Cybax himself, causing minor damage.

"Is that all you got?" asked Cybax as he fired on Noah.

Noah dashed backwards to avoid the blast and fired back at Cybax, causing more damage. Suddenly, Troy come running toward Cybax.

"Take this, human," said Cybax as he fired upon Troy.

Just as the blasts reached Troy, he jumped up and fired on Cybax from above, causing significant damage. Next, Troy and Cybax fought each other hand to hand until Troy dropkicked Cybax onto the ground.

"Just like your missiles, your time has run out!" exclaimed Troy.

Cybax struggles to stand up.

"Delta Max Blast!" the rangers exclaimed as they fired their arsenal in a line.

Just as Cybax got back on his feet, five multicolored energy bullets flew toward him, which hit and destroyed him. Meanwhile, Vekar and Levira were discussing Cybax's failure.

"Remind me to never outsource any future plans," said Vekar.

"Don't worry, sire," said Levira as she fired her Maximizer controller. "I always have a backup plan."

Purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit the ground where Cybax was destroyed. Cybax was revived and became gigantic, crashing through the warehouse roof.

"I don't need a console to launch these missiles." said Cybax. "I can do it myself."

Cybax punched through the warehouse ceiling with his left arm and grabbed all the missiles.

"No time to waste. Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he pulled out his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship appeared. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Release the zords!" the rangers exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Legendary Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

When the Legendary Megazord landed on the ground, it walked toward Cybax and grabbed his left hand.

"No one should have that kind of power in the palm of their hands," said Emma as she turned her steering wheel.

The Legendary Megazord snatched the missiles from Cybax's hand while slashing him too.

"Let's send these back to their owner," said Troy as he turned his steering wheel.

The Legendary Megazord threw the missiles back into space, which destroyed several Armada ships and themselves in the process. Suddenly, the SPD Ranger keys began glowing and floating in front of them. They immediately grabbed their designed key.

"Troy, Noah told us earlier that each set of Ranger keys unlock new abilities for the Megazord," said Gia.

"That's correct," said Noah.

"What kind of ability do you think SPD will give us?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, but let's try it out," said Troy as he flipped his SPD Ranger key up.

Everyone placed their individual SPD Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned their keys. The Legendary Megazord's back gear turned, opening its compartments. Suddenly, five pieces of a zord emerged from those compartments and combined into a multicolored police car armed with a siren.

"Whoa, it's a car zord!" exclaimed Jake.

"It is not just a car zord. It is called the Delta Runner, designed to be a tribute to SPD," said Gosei.

"That's makes sense. According to the database, the SPD rangers are police officers from the year 2025," said Noah.

"Great," said Emma.

"Let's see what it can do," said Troy.

The Delta Runner raced toward Cybax.

"Do you really think that little toy can stop me?" asked Cybax.

Cybax began firing upon the Delta Runner, but the Delta Runner evaded the blasts.

"Amazing," said Gia.

The Delta Runner rammed into Cybax and even drove up a nearby building to avoid Cybax.

"You can't avoid me forever," said Cybax.

Once the Delta Runner reached the top of the building, it turned around in mid-air and fired laser beams from its headlights and caused significant damage to Cybax.

"We have seen what it can do on its own, but let's combine our forces," said Jake.

"Right. Delta Runner, combine!" exclaimed Troy.

Delta Runner raced back toward the Legendary Megazord and split back into five pieces. While the wheel pieces retracted inside the arm and leg compartments, the engine/siren piece remained visible inside the chest's compartment.

"Legendary SPD Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed as the Legendary SPD Megazord drew a pair of pistols.

"You're mine," said Cybax as he redrew his pistols.

Both the Legendary Megazord and Cybax fired their pistols at each other while attempting to dodge each shot.

"This new combination is making us extremely agile," said Noah.

Eventually, one of Cybax's blasts forced the Legendary Megazord to roll out of the way and jumped up.

"You can't get away that easily. Take this!" exclaimed Cybax.

Cybax then kicked the top of a building toward the Legendary Megazord. However, the Legendary Megazord used its pistols to not only blast through the building fragment but to cause extensive damage to Cybax. Then, the Legendary Megazord landed back on the ground and retracted its pistols.

"SPD Final Strike!" the rangers exclaimed as Troy turned his key. "Delta Barrage!"

The Legendary SPD Megazord's back gear turned again. The Legendary SPD Megazord's compartments opened, revealing the five pieces of the Delta Runner. The wheels on the arm and leg pieces spun, releasing a barrage of laser beams that hit and destroyed Cybax.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Hours later, the unmorphed rangers appeared back on the Sky Ship reflecting on everything that happened.

"That Delta Runner is impressive," said Jake.

"I hope we've honored the legacy of SPD," said Emma.

"I will be right back. I need to check on Troy," said Gia.

Gia headed to the back of the Sky Ship and found Troy brooding.

"Are you alright?" asked Gia.

"I looked all over the place, but I still haven't found Robo Knight," said Troy.

"Don't give up. He's bound to be somewhere," said Gia

"Guys, come here quick!" exclaimed Noah.

Everybody immediately walked over to Noah.

"What's going on?" asked Troy.

"Remember that new team we morphed into?" asked Noah.

"Star Force, right?" asked Emma.

"What new teams are you talking about?" asked Troy.

"Because we used RPM's powers, we can now use Ranger powers that have never been seen before on this planet," said Noah.

"Oh, really?" asked Troy.

"I went back into the database to check for any updates on those teams," said Noah as he opened the laptop. "Check this out."

"According to this, the Star Force rangers were the first Power Rangers in existence," said Emma.

"That's not all. They also forged the Quasar sabers, weapons used by the Galaxy rangers," said Gia.

"Finally, the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, his Tigerzord, and the Thunderzords themselves were inspired by these guys," said Troy.

"The strange thing about all of this is that Gosei has not upload any new information into the database since I found those teams," said Noah. "It just appeared in the system."

"Something weird is going on here," said Jake.

"Definitely," said Noah.

13


	3. A Lion's Alliance

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Saban Brands and the Toei Company.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

" **A Lion's Alliance version 2.0"**

by C. Z. Mack

Emma was asleep in bed when she heard a female voice speaking to her.

"A lion will guide you to your past," said the voice repeatedly.

Emma spent the rest of the night tossing and turning until she eventually woke up.

"What a weird dream _. A lion will guide you to your past_ ," said Emma. "I wonder what that could mean."

Later that morning, Emma, along with the other rangers, had arrived inside the Command Cave.

"Rangers, you have fought and won countless battles against the Armada's forces," said Gosei.

"Unfortunately, we have barely scratched the surface in defeating them once and for all," said Gia.

"That is why I am sending all of you to a place called the Animarium," said Gosei.

"Animarium?" asked Troy.

"Yes, it is a floating island in the shape of a turtle hidden under a thick blanket of clouds. Only the Sky Ship can reach it," said Gosei.

"I have heard of this island. It used to be a part of the earth until mystical forces lifted it from the surface," said Noah. "It was also the home of various Wild Zords and Princess Shayla, allies to the Wild Force Rangers."

"Why are we going there?" asked Gia.

"To ally with the Red Lion Zord," said Gosei.

A thought suddenly entered Emma's mind.

"Gosei, do you think the Red Lion Zord has any connection to the dream I had last night?" asked Emma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Noah.

"Last night, I dreamt that a woman's voice repeatedly say that a lion will guide me to my past," said Emma. "Maybe this is what she meant."

"I believe it's much more than that," said Gosei. "Emma, I strongly believe that there is a connection between you and the Wild Force Power Rangers."

"Are you serious?" asked Jake.

"Quite. It was no mere coincidence that you all were chosen to become rangers," said Gosei. "Just like Emma, all of you have a connection to a past Power Ranger team. However, you must figure out your personal connection on your own. As for right now, you must find the Animarium and the Lion. Please be careful."

"We will," said Troy as he and the other rangers left the Command Cave and boarded the Sky Ship.

Troy drove the Sky Ship while the other rangers stood in the crow's nest using binoculars, a laptop, and even a camera to search the sky for the Animarium. Hours later, the morphed rangers came up empty.

"We searched the entire globe at least three times and still no sign of the Animarium," said Jake.

"We can't give up yet," said Noah.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," said Gia.

Suddenly, Emma saw something interesting to her immediate left in her camera lens.

"Didn't we pass this same cloud twice already?" asked Emma.

"That's not possible. Clouds doesn't keep their shape unless," said Noah as he turned his head toward Emma and saw the turtle-shaped cloud in the distance.

Noah immediately pulled his morpher from his pocket, opened it, and contacted Troy.

"Troy, I think that we spotted the Animarium," said Noah. "We need to bear a hard left."

"Roger that," said Troy as he turned the Sky Ship's wheel.

Noah closed his morpher. Within minutes of turning the ship left, they spotted the actual island of Animarium. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Damaris and Levira had been observing the Sky Ship.

"I knew it is a smart move to track those pathetic rangers," said Damaris.

"Agreed. Whatever it is on that island must be some kind of edge to defeat us," said Levira. "We must claim it first."

"Dispatch General Peluso and some X-Borgs," said Damaris. "Meanwhile, an attack ship is near their general position. Have it attack the rangers immediately."

"No problem," said Levira.

Meanwhile, the rangers continued toward the Animarium. Suddenly, Emma heard a strange sound.

"Something is approaching us," said Emma.

Suddenly, a ship appeared out of nowhere and crashed into them.

"That was an Armada ship. They must have been tracking us," said Noah.

"Hang on. I'll try to lose them," said Troy as he rapidly turned the Sky Ship's wheel.

As the Sky Ship turned, the Armada ship quickly turned and began firing its lasers, causing extensive damage to the ship.

"We are going down fast. Fire the pulse cannons!" exclaimed Troy.

The Sky Ship fired several cannon blasts, destroying the Armada ship. Unfortunately, the damage forced Troy to crash land the Sky Ship on the Animarium. The rangers left the Sky Ship helmetless and stepped onto the Animarium, leaving Troy behind to secure the Sky Ship.

"Everyone all right?" asked Noah.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Emma.

"Same here," said Gia.

"At least we arrived safely unlike that Armada ship," said Jake as he turned and looked at the remnants of the ship.

Suddenly, a squad of X-Borgs appeared out of nowhere and blasted the rangers.

"More of them?" asked Emma.

"I don't believe it. They're like cockroaches," said Jake as the rangers put their helmets back on.

"Let's crush them!" exclaimed Troy as he jumped from the Sky Ship onto the ground.

The Super Megaforce Rangers fought and defeated the entire group of X-Borgs.

"I think we should split up and cover more ground," said Troy.

"Good idea," Jake said.

"Wait, do you feel that?" asked Emma.

"Sorry, I don't feel anything. We have to hurry and find that lion before the Armada does," said Noah.

All of the Super Megaforce rangers immediately split up and began to search the island. Troy and Jake headed east while the other rangers headed in the opposite direction. Suddenly, Emma stopped in her tracks.

"I am getting that feeling again," said Emma.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Noah.

"It could be the lion itself, and it is very close. I sense we are going in the right direction," said Emma. "Look down."

Noah, Gia, and Emma suddenly found themselves walking over a giant claw mark. Suddenly, more X-Borgs surrounded them.

"Persistent, aren't they?" asked Noah.

"Let's take a cue from Jake and give these creeps black eyes," said Gia as she drew a Black Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Yeah," said Emma as she drew a second Black Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Good idea," said Noah as he drew a third Black Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Legendary Black Ranger Mode!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" exclaimed Noah as he morphed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" exclaimed Gia as she became the Alien Black Ranger.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" exclaimed Emma as she transformed into the Black RPM Ranger.

Noah drew his Brachio Staff, and the three of them began fighting X-Borgs. Meanwhile, Jake and Troy continued their own search until they heard a load roar.

"That must have been the lion. We must be close, "said Jake.

A group of X-Borgs and Bruisers, along with a new monster, suddenly surrounded both Jake and Troy.

"Who are you?" asked Troy.

"The name Peluso, one of the Armada's high-ranking generals," said General Peluso. "Thanks for leading us to this secret island. Whatever advantage you are looking here will soon belong to the Armada."

"If you want it, you will have go through us first," said Troy.

"That should be no problem for me. As a general, I have never failed a mission assigned to me by the Armada," said General Peluso.

"Prepare to experience your first and only defeat," said Troy.

General Peluso turned his head toward the X-Borgs.

"X-Borgs, attack!" exclaimed General Peluso.

Suddenly, laser blasts appeared from nowhere and caused minor damage to both General Peluso and some of the X-Borgs.

"Who did that?" asked General Peluso.

"That would be us," said Emma as the other three rangers appeared next to Jake and Troy back in their Super Megaforce suits.

"Sorry, we were a bit occupied," said Noah.

"Perfect timing," said Jake.

"Even with your friends, you still no match for a squad of this size," said General Peluso.

"We are more than just friends," said Troy. "We are Earth's defenders, and we never surrender."

All the rangers soon began fighting numerous X-Borgs and Bruisers, eventually destroying a good chunk of them.

"Not bad, but I show you how a real Armada soldier fights," said General Peluso.

General Peluso dashed toward the rangers and quickly slashed them, causing significant damage to them.

"Stay down. Your defeat is inevitable," said General Peluso

The rangers slowly got back on their feet.

"In case you forgot, we will never surrender," groaned Troy.

"Only a fool would say something like that," said General Peluso as he hit the Rangers with an energy slash.

The slash caused more significant damage and nearly sent them toward the edge of the Animarium. Soon, more Bruisers and X-Borgs appeared next to General Peluso.

"This guy doesn't let up," said Jake.

"You're right about that," said Emma.

"I think it's time to let him really hear us roar," said Gia.

"Good idea," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle. "Let's power up."

Gia and Noah drew their correspondingly colored Ranger key from their belt buckles. Jake drew a Black Ranger key from his belt buckle while Emma drew a White Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys. "Wild Access!"

The Super Megaforce rangers transformed into the Wild Force rangers.

"A costume change won't save you from our might," said General Peluso.

"We'll see about that," said Troy as the rangers came racing toward General Peluso and the X-Borgs.

Troy began fighting General Peluso while the others dealt with the X-Borgs. Suddenly, a thunderous roar rang out, stopping the fight.

"What was that?" asked General Peluso.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the Red Lion Zord perched on top of a high cliff.

"I can't believe we found the lion," said Jake.

"Actually, it looks like the lion found us," said Troy.

"He looks fierce," said Emma.

"So that lion must be what they want from here," said General Peluso.

He turned toward his troops.

"X-Borgs, capture it immediately!" exclaimed General Peluso.

A few X-Borgs approached the Red Lion Zord, Suddenly, it jumped off the cliff in front of them and slashed them with its claw.

"That's one angry cat," said Jake.

"Do you think it'll attack us, too?" asked Gia.

"Hard to tell," said Noah.

The Red Lion Zord soon approached the Super Megaforce rangers and slashed not only them but General Peluso and his remaining X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Such power," said Levira. "That lion managed to knock the rangers and our troops off that island, causing them to freefall toward the earth's surface."

After falling from the Animarium, Jake and Emma landed on a pile of boxes while the others landed elsewhere. They all were immediately demorphed into their standard clothes.

"That didn't go as well as we planned," said Jake.

"I agree," said Emma.

"I guess the Red Lion sensed that we weren't the original Wild Force Power Rangers," said Jake.

"Of course not," said a woman's voice.

Jake and Emma immediately turned around and saw that Princess Shayla was right behind them.

"I recognize you. You're Princess Shayla, mentor to the Wild Force Rangers," said Jake.

"That's correct. The Red Lion Zord and I were awakened when your group and those monsters landed on the Animarium," said Princess Shayla.

"If that is the case, why did the lion attack us?" asked Emma. "His attacking of General Peluso and those X-Borgs is the only thing that makes sense to us."

"Just looking like the Wild Force Power Rangers won't be enough to convince the Red Lion to trust any of you," said Princess Shayla. "If your group are truly defenders of the earth, each of you will have to prove yourself worthy of his partnership."

"One more thing. I had a recurring dream about a beautiful voice telling me about the connection between the Red Lion Zord and my past," said Emma. "I just now realized something. That was your voice."

"Yes, that was my voice," said Princess Shayla as tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. "After so long, I never thought I'd see you again."

"You know me?" asked Emma.

"Of course, I know you. What mother wouldn't recognize their own daughter?" asked Princess Shayla.

"What, are you serious?" asked Emma.

"What?" asked Jake.

Meanwhile, abroad the main Armada ship, Damaris and Levira were discussing their next course of action when Prince Vekar appeared in the throne room.

"Damaris, what is going on here?" asked Prince Vekar.

"Your excellency, we were merely trying to stop the rangers from acquiring a new weapon," said Damaris.

"Good idea, but don't forget who is in charge here," said Prince Vekar.

"Yes, sire. I'll have Peluso return to that island immediately," said Damaris.

"Negative. Argus, have Peluso attack the Earthlings instead," said Prince Vekar. "This move will keep the Rangers distracted while we go after the lion ourselves."

"Yes, boss," said Argus.

Meanwhile, Emma was confused about Princess Shayla's announcement.

"That's impossible. I am sure that my mom died years ago," said Emma.

"Not true. Before the Org revival ten years ago, I met your father, and we had a brief affair. Less than a year later, you were born," said Princess Shayla. "Once the Orgs reappeared, I knew that it would too dangerous to continue raising you on the Animarium. With a heavy heart, I left you on your father's doorstep."

"Why didn't you try to reconnect with us after the Wild Force rangers defeated Master Org?" asked Emma.

"I tried, but with no avail. I nearly gave up hope until I heard your singing, which overwhelmed a monster's horrible music," said Princess Shayla.

"You mean Dizchord, right?" asked Emma.

"Correct," said Princess Shayla.

"I guess your voice must be something special if it was able to reach the Animarium," said Jake.

Meanwhile, Troy, Noah, and Gia had just recovered from their crash landing unmorphed. Suddenly, they heard people screaming and ran toward it. When they arrived, General Peluso and a group of X-Borgs and Bruisers were attacking random people.

"Surrender to the Armada, humans!" exclaimed General Peluso.

"I guess they have abandoned their lion hunt," said Noah.

"Even so, we can't let them hurt innocent people," said Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher. "Let's power up."

Noah and Gia drew their keys and morphers as well.

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed as all three rangers placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys.

All three rangers transformed back into their individual Super Megaforce suits and began fighting X-Borgs and Bruisers. Suddenly, Jake's and Emma's morphers gave off an alarm. Jake immediately got his out and opened it up.

"What is it, Tensou?" asked Jake.

"Troy and the others are fighting X-Borgs and that monster from the Animarium," said Tensou. "You both must hurry."

"We're on our way," said Jake as he closed his morpher. "Emma, we have to go. The others need us."

"Right," said Emma as she suddenly hugged Princess Shayla. "There are so many questions that I want to ask you."

"Don't worry, my child. I am not going away anytime soon," said Princess Shayla. "Be careful now."

"I will," said Emma.

Emma pulled out her morpher and key while Jake just pulled out his key.

"Super Mega Mode!" Jake and Emma exclaimed.

They instantly transformed back into their individual Super Megaforce suits. When Jake and Emma arrived, they saw the other rangers protecting the civilians.

"Let's get in on the action," said Emma.

"Good idea," said Jake.

Suddenly, a group of X-Borgs appeared in front of Jake and Emma. Eventually, the rangers destroyed all of the X-Borgs, leaving General Peluso and three Bruisers remaining.

"Sorry for the delay," said Jake.

"I had a bit of a family reunion," said Emma.

"What do you mean?" asked Noah.

"No time for that now. This whole battle felt like a distraction to keep us away from the lion," said Gia.

"Let's finish this creep before his boss tries to catch the lion," said Troy.

"It's ours or no one," said General Peluso.

"In honor of the Red Lion Zord, let's power up," said Troy as he drew the Red Wild Force Ranger key again from his belt buckle.

The remaining rangers drew their individual Wild Force Ranger key from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys. "Wild Access!"

The Super Megaforce rangers transformed into the Wild Force rangers again.

"Guardians of the Earth, united we roar. Power Rangers Wild Force!" they exclaimed.

"Tear those fools apart!" exclaimed General Peluso.

Everyone began fighting each other with Troy dealing with General Peluso while the other rangers dealt with the Bruisers.

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" exclaimed Noah as he drew the Blue Wild Force Ranger's special weapon.

Noah rapidly slashed a Bruiser with the weapons, causing significant damage to it. Jake and Emma teamed up and took down another Bruiser.

"Wild Force's power is incredible," said Troy.

Suddenly, the special weapons of the Wild Force rangers appeared above their heads and combined to form the Jungle Sword.

"This should come in handy," said Troy as the Jungle Sword fell into his hand.

The other rangers placed their hands on each other's shoulders.

"Wild Force, ready!" they exclaimed.

"General, consider your mission a complete failure," said Troy.

"Bruisers, cover me!" exclaimed General Peluso as the Bruisers form a wall around him.

"Jungle Sword, Savage Slash!" the rangers exclaimed as they moved the sword with a downward slash.

A yellow energy blade stretched toward the Bruisers, hitting and destroying them.

"Let's finish him off, Super Megaforce style," said Troy as the rangers transformed back into their Super Megaforce suits.

First, the Super Megaforce rangers drew their blasters and their standard Ranger keys. Next, each one pressed a button on the underside of their blaster, revealing a lock. Then, each one placed their keys into the locks and turned the keys. Finally, they moved the lock back into position, charging the blasters.

"Super Mega Blast!" exclaimed the rangers as they fired their blasters in a line.

Five multicolored energy bullets flew toward General Peluso, hitting and destroying him. Meanwhile, Prince Vekar and Levira were discussing General Peluso's failure.

"That Peluso was unfit to be called a general," said Prince Vekar. "Levira, do something for that fool."

"Yes, sire," said Levira as she fired her Maximizer controller.

Suddenly, purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit the ground where General Peluso was destroyed. General Peluso and three Bruisers were revived and became giants.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he pulled out his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship appeared from behind a blanket of clouds. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Release the zords!" the rangers exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Legendary Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Let's get these creeps," said Gia as the Legendary Megazord slashed the three Bruisers.

"Super Mega Starburst!" exclaimed Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key from his belt buckle.

Everyone drew their standard keys from their belt buckle and placed them into their steering wheel locks.

"I think not," said General Peluso as he fired a metal claw toward the Legendary Megazord.

The metal claw acted like a clamp and locked the Legendary Megazord's back gear.

"Something's wrong. We can't control the Megazord," said Troy as he struggled to turn his Super Megaforce key.

Suddenly, Bruisers grabbed the Legendary Megazord by its arms and turned it toward General Peluso.

"Did you really think that would work?" asked General Peluso.

"Thanks to that claw, we're sitting ducks," said Troy.

"Of course, you are. Your previous battles gave us enough intel to stop your precious Megazord outright," said General Peluso.

"There must be some way to regain control of the Megazord," said Gia.

"Wait, I sense the Red Lion Zord," said Emma as the Red Lion Zord roared slightly.

Suddenly, the Wild Force Ranger keys began glowing and floating in front of them. They immediately grabbed their designated key.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Noah.

"I think we've earned the Red Lion's trust," said Jake.

"The lion must have been observing us. Just like my mom said, we would have to do more than just look like the Wild Force rangers to prove our worth," said Emma.

"Your mom?" asked Gia.

"Yes, I just met my mom, who is Princess Shayla," said Emma.

"That's great," said Noah. "With both Princess Shayla and the lion on our side, the Armada doesn't stand a chance."

"We need to get free from this clamp first," said Gia.

"I believe the lion can help us with that," said Troy.

Troy flipped up his Wild Force Ranger key.

"Red Lion, descend!" exclaimed Troy as everyone placed their Wild Force Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned their keys.

The Ranger keys' power not only destroyed the clamp but freed the Legendary Megazord's arms from the Bruisers' control. Suddenly, the Red Lion Zord descended from the Animarium and landed on earth.

"The Red Lion Zord," said General Peluso.

The Red Lion Zord ran toward General Peluso and pounced on him, slashing him twice.

"Nice job, Red Lion," said Jake.

"I told you he was on our side," said Emma.

The Red Lion Zord soon appeared next to the Legendary Megazord and turned its head toward it.

"Do you think that it is trying to tell us something?" asked Jake.

"Maybe it wants to combine with us," said Emma.

"A definite possibility," said Noah.

"Let's go for it," said Gia.

"Good idea," said Troy as he pulled back on the steering wheel.

Both the Legendary Megazord and the Red Lion Zord rocketed up into the air.

"Red Lion, combine!" exclaimed Troy.

The Super Mega Wheeler Zord and the Super Mega Sub Zord detached from the Legendary Megazord. The Legendary Megazord's upper portion combined with the Red Lion Zord to form the Legendary Wild Force Megazord.

"Legendary Wild Force Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

The same three Bruisers reappeared in front of General Peluso.

"Bruisers, motorize!" exclaimed General Peluso. "Run them down!"

Suddenly, the Bruisers transformed into motorcycles and began driving toward the Legendary Wild Force Megazord.

"Looks like they received a second mode change," said Emma.

"No matter. We and the Red Lion can handle these wheeled warriors," said Troy.

The wheeled Bruisers began firing lasers and maneuvering themselves around the Legendary Wild Force Megazord. Eventually, the Legendary Wild Force Megazord destroyed all three Bruisers.

"This isn't over," said General Peluso as he ran toward the Legendary Wild Force Megazord.

"Wild Force Final Strike!" the rangers exclaimed as Troy turned his key. "Mega Roar!"

The Red Lion Zord fired an energy beam from its mouth at General Peluso, weakening him. Next, the Legendary Wild Force Megazord slashed General Peluso with its swords, destroying him.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Moments later, the rangers were back on the Sky Ship saying goodbye to the Red Lion Zord.

"Good bye, Red Lion," said Emma. "Hope to see you again."

"I still can't believe Princess Shayla is your mom," said Gia.

"It's amazing," said Emma. "However, it is definitely a tough legacy to live up to."

"Hey, don't forget the rest of us have a connection to a past team as well," said Noah. "Our own legacies to maintain."

"If we keep the Armada from conquering our world, that should be no problem," said Jake.

15


	4. Samurai Surprise

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Saban Brands and the Toei Company.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

" **Samurai Surprise version 2.0"**

by C. Z. Mack

Aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar and Damaris were discussing the Power Rangers.

"While we are focusing on one minor city, the rangers are getting stronger," said Vekar.

"I agree. We need to wipe out their power at its source," said Damaris.

Suddenly, Levira entered the throne room.

"You mean sources, don't you?" asked Levira.

"What are you talking about?" asked Damaris.

"I have been reviewing videos of our previous fights with the rangers and discovered something interesting," said Levira.

"Continue," said Vekar.

"Each time those rangers changed suits, they gave off an energy signature. I have managed to copy those signatures and scanned the earth with them," said Levira as she typed a few keys. "Check this out."

An image of Earth appeared on the throne room's monitor. Then, six red dots and a one white dot appeared on different points on the Earth.

"Those red points represent the source of each Ranger suit used by the rangers so far while that white one is our current location," said Levira. "If we focus our attacks on these other locations, we can weaken and crush them."

"Interesting idea," said Vekar.

Vekar turned to Damaris.

"Damaris, send out a squad to Panorama City. According to Levira's map, their Samurai power originated there," said Vekar.

"As you wish," said Damaris.

Meanwhile, Noah and Jake were leaving a grocery store holding three full bags.

"Are you sure that this is everything?" asked Noah.

"Don't blame me. You know my mom's shopping lists are always precise," said Jake.

Suddenly, their morphers gave off an alarm. Jake and Noah carefully placed the bags on the ground. Jake took out his morpher and opened it up.

"What's going on, Tensou?" asked Jake.

"We have an emergency. Come to the Command Cave immediately," said Tensou.

"We'll be there soon," said Jake as he closed his morpher. "Let's drop these off at my house and hurry to the Command Cave."

Jake grabbed two bags while Noah grabbed the last one. They immediately headed for Jake's house. Eventually, each ranger had arrived at the Command Cave.

"What's the problem, Gosei?" asked Troy.

"X-Borgs have been spotted in Panorama City," said Gosei.

"Panorama City? I think I heard of that place," said Noah. "According to the database, it is the hometown of the Samurai rangers."

"I wonder why the Armada is attacking there," said Jake.

"Whatever the reason, we need to stop them," said Troy.

"You're right," said Gia.

"Good luck and be careful," said Gosei.

"We will," said Noah as the rangers left the Command Cave and boarded the Sky Ship.

Troy drove the Sky Ship while the others rode in the crow's nest. They flew southward until they reached the city limits of Panorama City. As Emma looked toward the ground with her binoculars, she noticed something unusual.

"What's going down there?" asked Emma.

Soon, the others joined her.

"Emma, what's happening?" asked Gia.

"Look down there," said Emma as she pointed west.

The others pulled out binoculars as well and looked down. They all saw a young man, who was wielding a gold-hilted katana, fighting red demonic-looking creatures.

"Those ugly things are neither X-Borgs nor Loogies," said Gia.

"We have to help him," said Jake.

"You got that right," said Noah.

Noah immediately pulled his morpher from his pocket, opened it up, and contacted Troy.

"Troy, it's Noah. We spotted someone in trouble," said Noah. "We need to turn to the right."

"Roger that," said Troy as he turned the Sky Ship's steering wheel.

Noah closed his morpher. Meanwhile, Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, was on his knees with his Spin Sword plunged in the ground, surrounded by Octoroo and several Moogers.

"How did you escape the netherworld, Octoroo?" asked Jayden staggering.

"Ooh ahh ooh. Those space soldiers generated a huge amount of fear and panic, allowing us to cross over again and not dry out," said Octoroo. "Once we take care of you and your Samurai friends, an alliance with them should benefit us."

"Not if I can help it," said Jayden.

Jayden pulled out his morpher from his pocket.

"Go Go Samurai!" exclaimed Jayden as he opened his morpher.

Jayden used his morpher to draw an inverted red fire kanji symbol in front of him. Before he could rotate it with his morpher, the symbol suddenly faded.

"Ooh ahh ooh. Looks like your symbol power ran out along with your time on this planet," said Octoroo.

Octoroo turned his head toward the Moogers.

"Moogers, destroy this pest!" exclaimed Octoroo.

Suddenly, laser blasts rained down on Octoroo and the Moogers, causing minor damage to them.

"Ooh ahh ooh. Who did that?" asked Octoroo.

"That would be us," said Troy.

Octoroo, the Moogers, and Jayden looked up and saw the rangers fully morphed on top of a cliff.

"Ooh ahh ooh. Who are you?" asked Octoroo.

"Super Megaforce Red!" exclaimed Troy.

"Super Megaforce Blue!" exclaimed Noah.

"Super Megaforce Yellow!" exclaimed Gia.

"Super Megaforce Green!" exclaimed Jake.

"Super Megaforce Pink!" exclaimed Emma.

"Earth's defenders, never surrender!" the rangers exclaimed as they popped their collars. "Power Rangers Super Megaforce!"

"Ooh ahh ooh. Even more insects to deal with," said Octoroo.

Octoroo turned his head toward the Spitfangs.

"Incinerate them!" exclaimed Octoroo.

The Spitfangs opened its mouths and fired several fireballs at the rangers.

"Super Mega Saber!" exclaimed Troy as he drew his saber and deflected the fireballs. "Attack!"

The rangers jumped down the cliff while Troy fired on Octoroo and the Spitfangs with his Super Mega Blaster in mid-air. Whey they landed, the rangers began fighting the Moogers. Noah grabbed a Mooger's sword and used both it and his own saber to slash another one. Gia slashed more Moogers and even stepped on one. Emma blasted some Moogers as well. Jake flipped over some Moogers and blasted several more. Eventually, only Octoroo and the Spitfangs remained.

"Amazing," said Jayden.

"Ooh ahh ooh. This is bad," said Octoroo.

"It's about to get a lot worst for you," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle. "Let's go legendary."

The remaining rangers each drew a different Red Ranger key from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Red Ranger Mode!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" exclaimed Troy as he transformed into the Red RPM Ranger.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" exclaimed Gia as she transformed into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" exclaimed Noah as he transformed into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" exclaimed Emma as she changed into the Red Mystic Ranger.

"SPD Emergency!" exclaimed Jake as he morphed into the SPD Red Ranger.

"Ooh ahh ooh. More red rangers?" asked Octoroo.

"You better believe it," said Gia.

Troy quickly stepped back as Gia and Noah switched positions.

"Drill Blaster!" exclaimed Noah as the weapon materialized in his hands.

"Delta Blaster!" exclaimed Jake as he pulled his pistols from his holsters and combined them into a single weapon.

"Call to the beast inside!" exclaimed Gia as she performed a brief kata.

"Magi Staff!" exclaimed Emma as she drew Mystic Force's standard weapon.

Both Jake and Noah fired upon the far right Spitfang, overpowering it. Gia launched an astral projection of the Jungle Fury Tiger Zord while Emma fired a column of fire. The combination of the female rangers' attacks blasted the far left Spitfang, overpowering it.

"Street Saber!" exclaimed Troy as he drew the Red RPM Ranger's signature weapon.

Troy raced toward Octoroo with his sword raised.

"Street Saber Slash!" exclaimed Troy.

Just as the Spitfangs exploded, Troy slashed Octoroo and sent him into the sky.

"Rail Blaster!" exclaimed Troy as he drew both his Nitro Blaster and his Rail Saber.

Troy combined both weapons and fired a column of yellow energy at Octoroo while he was mid-air, overpowering and destroying him.

"That takes care of him," said Troy as they demorphed back to their Super Megaforce suits.

The rangers immediately ran over to Jayden.

"Are you ok?" asked Emma.

"Other than a slight injury, I'm ok," said Jayden as he struggled to stand up.

Noah quickly looked at Jayden's Spin Sword and realized something.

"You're Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger," said Noah.

"Correct. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are," said Jayden. "I thought Scott's team was the only other ranger team in existence."

"I'm afraid not. Besides your team, us, and the RPM team, they are other ranger teams all around the world and even in outer space," said Noah.

"Really?" asked Jayden as he continued to wince.

"Looks like your injury is pretty serious. We need to get you to a hospital, Jayden," said Gia.

"I'll be okay," said Jayden. "All I need to do is get home, which is the Command House."

"We can take you there in our Sky Ship," said Troy.

"I'll go with you; however, you must take your helmets off and tell me your names," said Jayden. "Scott couldn't take his off due to environmental problems."

"I'm Troy," said Troy as he took his helmet off.

"Jake's my name," said Jake as he took his helmet off.

"Noah. Nice to meet you," said Noah as he took his helmet off.

"Emma," said Emma as she took her helmet off.

"Gia. It is a pleasure," said Gia as she took her helmet off.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's head to the Command House," said Troy as he pulled his morpher out of his pocket.

Troy opened his morpher and dialed the Sky Ship code. Suddenly, the Sky Ship appeared above them. Jake and Noah helped Jayden get on his feet and carried him onboard. As soon as everyone was aboard, the Sky Ship flew off. Meanwhile, in space, a purple Armada ship appeared alongside the main Armada ship and quickly connected to it.

"What was that?" asked Vekar as the throne room shook.

The side portals suddenly opened, revealing a blue and gray armored creature with a X-shaped head and wielding a long saber.

"Begone, you weaklings!" exclaimed the creature as he slashed through two X-Borgs.

"How dare you," said Argus as he ran toward the creature with his sword drawn.

Argus intercepted the creature's sword with his own until he got a closer look at the creature.

"Wait a minute. I know you," said Argus.

"You should," said the creature. "The name's Matacore."

Argus withdrew his weapon from blocking Matacore's. Vekar and Damaris turned their heads toward Matacore.

"Matacore, one of my father's elite guardsmen, honors us with his presence," said Vekar.

"Why are you here?" asked Damaris.

"I am here to expedite your father's mission. Despite the massive number of soldiers and advanced technology provided to you, you have constantly failed to conquer this puny world," said Matacore as he approached Vekar. "You are no better than your treacherous brother Vrak."

"Even so, your timing is impeccable," said Vekar.

"How is that" asked Matacore.

"We are in the middle of a plan to destroy a power source of the ranger resistance," said Damaris. "Your strength is the perfect counterbalance to their power-shifting ability."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Matacore.

"Our X-Borg spies have reported that the rangers are somewhere in Panorama City," said Vekar. "Go there, draw them out, and eliminate them."

"Yes, your highness," said Matacore.

As the Sky Ship approached the Shiba house's kanji shield, Mentor Ji had left the house and entered the courtyard.

"What in the world is that?" asked Mentor Ji. "Did the Nighloks advance their technology?"

"Don't worry. The Nighloks have nothing to do with this pirate ship," said Jayden over the Sky Ship's intercom.

"Jayden, what are you doing up there?" asked Mentor Ji.

"My new friends and I will explain once we enter the barrier," said Jayden.

The Sky Ship eventually crossed through the kanji shield. Next, the Sky Ship's ropes lowered to the ground. Then, the fully demorphed rangers and a bandaged Jayden emerged from the Sky Ship. Finally. all of them made their way toward Mentor Ji.

"Jayden, are you ok?" asked Mentor Ji.

"I'm fine," said Jayden. "These people saved me from an overwhelming attack caused by the Nighloks. In fact, they are also Power Rangers."

"Oh, really?" asked Mentor Ji.

"That's correct, sir," said Troy. "Our mentor Gosei sent us here to stop an X-Borg attack."

"X-Borg? You mean those space soldiers Octoroo spoke off?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah," said Noah.

"I fought a few of those X-Borgs before Octoroo emerged from a gap," said Jayden as he suddenly winced in pain.

"I think we need to get you inside and look at those injuries," said Mentor Ji.

Jake and Noah carried Jayden inside the Command House while Mentor Ji and the other rangers followed behind them. Moments later, the rangers sat around Jayden's bed. Mentor Ji tended to Jayden's injuries while Jayden recovered.

"Something else happened during that Nighlok fight," said Jayden.

What do you mean?" asked Mentor Ji.

"I tried to morph, but it failed," said Jayden.

"How is that possible?" asked Mentor Ji.

Noah thought about it for a moment and came up with an idea.

"I have a theory about what happened to you," said Noah.

"What kind of theory?" asked Jayden.

"First of all, have you two heard of the Morphin' Grid?" asked Noah.

Jayden and Mentor Ji looked at each other and Noah with a slight confusion.

"Morphin' Grid?" both Jayden and Mentor Ji asked.

"The Morphin' Grid is basically the power source for every Power Ranger that has ever existed," said Emma.

"Are you saying that my dad used this Morphin' Grid energy to seal Xandred years ago?" asked Jayden.

"Exactly," said Noah.

"What does this have to do with Jayden's inability to morph?" asked Mentor Ji.

"Maybe when we tapped into the powers of our ranger predecessors, a glitch occurred and disabled their morphing ability," said Noah. "We have used your team's powers before."

"That means it is your fault that Jayden couldn't fully defend himself against those Nighloks," said Mentor Ji angrily.

"Please don't be mad at us. We had no idea that our morphers did that," said Jake.

"We didn't have a choice. We lost our original powers prior to the Armada's arrival," said Emma.

"I believe them," said Jayden. "Besides, looking like pirates doesn't make you pirates."

Suddenly, their morphers gave off an alarm. Troy immediately got his out and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"Tensou?" asked Jayden.

"He is the robotic assistant to our mentor, Gosei," said Gia.

"X-Borgs and a new monster has appeared in downtown Panorama City," said Tensou. "You must hurry."

"We're on our way," said Troy as he closed his morpher.

"Let me guess. You need to stop those Armada creeps," said Mentor Ji.

"Precisely," said Noah.

"I wish I could help you out there, but I have something that could be useful," said Jayden.

Jayden struggled to open a nearby drawer and pulled out a white disc with the kanji symbol for _double_ written in eight spots on it.

"This is my father's Double Disc, which I used in our final fight with Master Xandred," said Jayden as he handed it to Noah.

"Thank you. I promise we will treat it with respect," said Noah.

"Good luck," said Mentor Ji.

The rangers quickly left the Command House and boarded the Sky Ship. Meanwhile, Matacore and several X-Borgs were attacking random civilians in a warehouse section of the city.

"This is too easy. Where is the real challenge?" asked Matacore.

"If you want a challenge, try us out," said Troy as the rangers appeared in front of Matacore, unmorphed.

Matacore turned toward the rangers.

"So, you are the resistance that is preventing Prince Vekar from completing his mission," said Matacore.

"Prince Vekar?" asked Emma. "He must be the royal pain the Messenger mentioned before Vrak left."

"Watch your tongue. Prince Vekar is Vrak's older brother and heir apparent to the throne," said Matacore. "I, Matacore, was sent here to wipe out any resistance, namely you."

"Don't be so sure about that," said Noah.

Matacore turned his head toward the X-Borgs.

"Eliminate them!" exclaimed Matacore.

The rangers and the X-Borgs quickly ran toward each other and began fighting. Eventually, the rangers destroyed a good chunk of them.

"Let's take this battle to the next level," said Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher.

The rest of the rangers drew their keys and morphers as well.

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed as all five rangers placed their individual key into their morphers and turned their keys.

Every ranger transformed into their individual Super Megaforce suits.

"Enough of this. I'll deal with you fools myself," said Matacore as he drew his sword.

Matacore came at the rangers with his sword raised. The rangers fended Matacore off; however, he soon overwhelmed them. Meanwhile, Vekar was observing the battle.

"Nice work, Matacore," said Vekar.

"What's the next step?" asked Damaris.

"Simple. While the rangers are occupied, send more X-Borgs down to add to their problems," said Vekar.

"As you wish," said Damaris.

The rangers were still fighting Matacore when a huge squadron of X-Borgs and Bruisers rained down on them.

"Are you serious?" asked Jake with an annoyed expression.

"They are obviously trying to overwhelm us," said Noah.

"Maybe we can separate and come at them from all sides," said Gia.

"Good idea," said Troy.

The rangers immediately split off. Troy soon found himself slashing and blasting X-Borgs.

"Time to show them what legendary really means," said Troy.

Troy drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Star Force!" exclaimed Troy as he placed his key into his morpher and turned the key. "Stellar Force!"

Troy changed into the Red Star Force Ranger. Just as a group of X-Borgs approached him, Troy blocked them with his hands and used the Dragon Fist technique to take them down.

"Let's try this one," said Troy.

Troy drew a second Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive!" exclaimed Troy as he placed his key into his morpher and turned the key. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

Troy changed into the Red Overdrive ranger.

"Drive Lance!" exclaimed Troy as he drew the Red Overdrive Ranger's signature weapon.

Troy slashed several X-Borgs on his right with the lance. He then picked up a X-Borg with the lance and slammed it onto the ground.

"Third time's the charm," said Troy.

Troy drew a third Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm!" exclaimed Troy as he placed his key into his morpher and turned the key. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

Troy morphed into the Red Wind Ranger.

"Hawk Blaster!" exclaimed Troy as he drew the Red Wind Ranger's signature weapon.

Troy got on his knees and fired the Hawk Blaster at some X-Borgs to his right, incinerating them.

"Ninja Sword!" exclaimed Troy as he drew it from his back holster.

Troy slashed through various X-Borgs and hit a Bruiser with a downward slash. Meanwhile, Gia found herself inside a storage area fighting X-Borgs.

"Let's try one of those unique modes I saw in the database," said Gia as she elbowed a X-Borg in the stomach.

Gia drew a Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightning Force!" exclaimed Gia as she placed her key into her morpher and turned the key. "Aura Charge!"

Blue and yellow energy emerged from the ground and enveloped her, transforming into the Yellow Lightning Force Ranger.

"These powers are amazing," said Gia.

Gia then used ninjutsu to fight her way through X-Borgs until she reached a nearby corridor.

"Time to change it up," said Gia as she walked down the corridor.

Gia drew a second Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, In Space!" exclaimed Gia as he placed his key into his morpher and turned the key. "Let's Rocket!"

Gia changed into the Yellow Space Ranger.

"Star Slinger!" exclaimed Gia as she drew the Yellow Space Ranger's signature weapon.

Once she exited the corridor, Gia fired several yellow blasts from her weapon at several X-Borgs and Bruisers, sending them to the ground.

"One more time," said Gia.

Gia drew a third Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!" exclaimed Gia as she placed her key into her morpher and turned the key. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Gia morphed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Ptera Grips!" exclaimed Gia as she drew the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger's signature weapon.

Gia jumped up and cross-slashed various X-Borgs. Meanwhile, Jake was fighting X-Borgs near some barrels outside.

"My turn," said Jake.

Jake drew a Green Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" exclaimed Jake as he placed his key into his morpher and turned the key. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Jake morphed into Green Zeo Ranger and fought off more X-Borgs, even sending some down a nearby hill. Noah also found himself inside a building fighting X-Borgs.

"Time for something different," said Noah.

Noah drew a Blue Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Battalion!" exclaimed Noah as he placed his key into his morpher and turned the key. "Dyna Blast!"

A circular emblem with an inner circle surrounding a yellow D at the bottom, which had five circles emerging from it, appeared in front of Noah and transformed him into the Blue Battalion Ranger.

"Battle Discs!" exclaimed Noah as a pair of silver and blue frisbees appeared in his hands.

Noah not only used the Battle Discs to slash several X-Borgs but to block their attacks.

"Take this," said Noah.

Noah threw both discs at the X-Borgs, slashing them from all directions and sending them to the ground. Meanwhile, Emma was in an open area fighting X-Borgs.

"Bet you didn't see this coming," said Emma.

Emma drew a Pink Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Prism!" exclaimed Emma as she placed her key into her morpher and turned the key. "Prism Flash!"

A clear gem-like emblem appeared in front of Emma, transforming into the Pink Prism Ranger.

"This suit is amazing," said Emma.

Emma then tripped a X-Borg and performed a cartwheel to avoid the other X-Borgs.

"Prism Kick!" exclaimed Emma as she backed up and flipped in mid-air.

First, her boots became encased in pink crystal. Emma then immediately flew toward a X-Borg and dropkicked it, sending it to the ground.

"I am not done yet," said Emma.

Emma drew a second Pink Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force!" exclaimed Emma as she placed her key into her morpher and turned the key. "Time for Time Force!"

Emma transformed into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Chrono Sabers!" exclaimed Emma as she drew the Pink Time Force Ranger's standard weapons. "Time Strike Attack!"

Emma jumped up and rotated her arms, creating a pink clock face behind her. With her arms positioned at 6 o'clock on the clock face, she came down with a powerful slash and sent several X-Borgs and Bruisers to the ground.

"Enough of this. Finish them or I'll finish every single one of you," said Matacore as he drew his sword.

"Guess again," said Troy as he walked through the air toward Matacore with his Ninja Sword raised.

Troy fended off Matacore while the other rangers dealt with the remaining X-Borgs and Bruisers. Eventually, only Matacore remained. The rangers quickly regrouped as Troy was forced back toward them by Matacore.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma.

"Look out!" exclaimed Troy.

Matacore charged his sword and hit the rangers with a massive energy slash, causing significant damage to the rangers and demorphing back to their Super Megaforce suits.

"You're so foolish," said Matacore. "Those costumes are meaningless and ineffective against me."

"You are so wrong, monster," said Noah as he slowly stood up.

"Impossible," said Matacore.

"Our outfits aren't just costumes," said Jake as he slowly stood up.

"Those suits represent the men and women who chose to protect not only their world but the universe itself from invaders like you and both your princes Vekar and Vrak," said Gia as she slowly stood up.

Eventually, every ranger returned to their feet.

"It's time we gave you an example of their sacrifice," said Troy as he drew another Red Ranger key from his belt buckle. "In honor of Jayden, let's go legendary one more time."

The remaining rangers drew individually-colored Ranger key from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" the rangers exclaimed as they placed their keys into their morpher and turned the keys. "Go Go Samurai!"

The rangers transformed into the Samurai Rangers.

"Power Rangers Samurai!" the rangers exclaimed as they approached Matacore with their Spin Swords raised.

Matacore drew his sword and ran toward the rangers. The rangers tried to slash Matacore; however, Matacore blocked their Spin Swords and even sent Jake to the ground. Gia and Emma even tried to double team, but they got pushed back. Jake soon began slashing Matacore wildly, inflicting little damage.

"Check this out," said Troy as Jake stepped out of the way.

Troy drew a black disc from his belt buckle and placed underneath his Spin Sword's blade. Once he spun the disc, Troy's Spin Sword transformed into a red zanbato.

"Fire Smasher!" exclaimed Troy as he also drew the Lion Disc from his belt buckle.

Once he attached the Lion Disc to the Fire Smasher, it immediately ignited. Troy jumped up and slice Matacore with a downward slash, causing significant damage to Matacore.

"Nice job. I'll use the Double Disc," said Noah as he drew a white disc from his belt buckle.

Noah placed underneath his Spin Sword's blade and spun it, creating a second Spin Sword in his other hand.

"These should come in handy," said Noah.

"We'll see about it," said Matacore.

Noah and Matacore both jumped up and began slashing each other in mid-air. Eventually, Noah overpowered him and sent him crashing to the ground.

"This can't be. I'm losing to these pathetic humans," said Matacore as he struggled to stand up.

They immediately demorphed to their Super Megaforce suits.

"You underestimate us and the previously Ranger teams. That's why you have lost," said Noah.

"Let's finish the job," said Troy as the rangers drew their sabers.

Each ranger pressed a button on the underside of their sabers, revealing a lock. Next, the rangers drew their standard Ranger keys. Then, they placed their keys into the locks and turned the keys. Finally, they moved the locks back into position, charging the sabers.

"Super Mega Strike!" the rangers exclaimed as they swung their sabers at Matacore.

Five multicolored blades flew toward Matacore, slashing and destroying him. Meanwhile, Vekar and Levira were viewing Matacore's defeat.

"Unbelievable. Matacore has fallen," said Vekar.

"Relax. Matacore is about to get a second chance," said Levira as she fired her Maximizer controller.

Purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit the ground where Matacore was destroyed. Matacore was revived and became gigantic, crashing through the warehouse roof.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he pulled out his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship appeared. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Release the zords!" the rangers exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord. The rangers immediately saw Matacore slicing through buildings.

"We need to use our strongest combination to take him out," said Noah.

"I think the Red Lion can help with that," said Emma as she drew her Wild Force Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Good idea. Red Lion, descend and combine!" exclaimed Troy as the core team placed their Wild Force Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

The Red Lion Zord descended from the Animarium and immediately combined with the Legendary Megazord's upper portion to form the Legendary Wild Force Megazord.

"Legendary Wild Force Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

Matacore quickly turned around.

"If you think that pathetic toy can beat me, you're delusional," said Matacore.

"Try this on for size," said Troy as he turned his key.

"Wild Force Final Strike!" the rangers exclaimed. "Mega Roar!"

The Red Lion Zord fired its mouth beam at Matacore; however, Matacore used his sword to block and deflect the beam.

"No way," said Troy.

"Did you really think that would stop me?" asked Matacore sarcastically.

Matacore immediately charged his swords and fired several energy slashes at the rangers, causing extensive damage to Legendary Wild Force Megazord.

"We can't take any more damage," said Jake as he was jarred back in his seat.

"I am losing control," said Emma as she struggled to turn her steering wheel.

"What are we going to do?" asked Gia as the cockpit continued to rock.

Meanwhile, Jayden and Mentor Ji had left the Command House to observe the Megazord fight.

"I think our new friends are in trouble," said Mentor Ji.

"I agree. Even though I can't morph, I am sure I can contribute something," said Jayden.

Suddenly, the Samurai Ranger keys began glowing and floating in front of them. They immediately grabbed their designated key.

"Look like we just proved our integrity to both Jayden and Mentor Ji," said Noah.

"Time to see what new ability these Samurai Ranger keys affords us," said Troy as the rangers placed their Samurai ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

The Legendary Wild Force Megazord attached its sabers to the back of the Red Lion Zord's neck, forming a naginata. Next, the naginata, the Red Lion Zord's head, back legs, tail, and body, and the Legendary Wild Force Megazord's original helmet detached. The head piece and back leg pieces went inside the Legendary Megazord's chest and arm compartments. The Legendary Megazord put on a new helmet made from the Red Lion Zord's tail. Then, the front leg pieces opened, revealing the pink sky kanji symbol and the yellow earth kanji symbol. Then, the rear leg pieces opened, revealing the green forest kanji symbol and the blue water kanji symbol. Finally, the head piece opened its mouth, revealing the red fire kanji symbol inside.

"Legendary Samurai Megazord, ready!" the core team exclaimed as the Legendary Samurai Megazord grabbed its naginata and spun it over its head.

"It worked," said Mentor Ji.

"Big deal. Let's see if your new form can handle these soldiers," said Matacore as a huge squad of giant Bruisers appeared in front of the Legendary Samurai Megazord.

"More of them?" asked Jake.

"Don't worry. We got it covered," said Noah as the Legendary Samurai Megazord walked toward the Bruisers.

As each ranger turned their wheel, the Legendary Samurai Megazord slashed a Bruiser with its naginata.

"Swordfish Slash!" the rangers exclaimed.

The Legendary Samurai Megazord rotated itself and slashed the remaining Bruisers with its naginata, destroying them.

"Now, it's your turn," said Troy as he turned his wheel.

The Legendary Samurai Megazord slashed Matacore with its naginata twice, causing significant damage to him and knocking him to the ground.

"I'm not done yet," said Matacore as he struggled to stand up.

"Samurai Fire Smasher!" the rangers exclaimed.

A column of flame appeared in the Legendary Samurai Megazord's right hand, forming a large red zanbato.

"Not that weapon again," said Matacore.

"Samurai Final Attack!" exclaimed the rangers as the zanbato ignited. "Samurai Strike!"

The Legendary Samurai Megazord used the zanbato to slice Matacore in half, causing him to explode.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Hours later, the rangers returned to the Command House.

"How are you feeling, Jayden?" asked Emma.

"My injuries are starting to heal up," said Jayden.

"That's good," said Troy.

Noah turned to Mentor Ji.

"Something has been bothering me," said Noah.

"What's wrong?" asked Mentor Ji.

"How did the Samurai power alter the Red Lion Zord?" asked Noah.

"I believe I can explain," said a female voice.

"I recognize that voice," said Emma.

Suddenly, Princess Shayla appeared in front of them. Emma quickly ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Mom, it has been a while," said Emma.

"Yes, but there is something I want to explain to you all," said Princess Shayla.

"What's going on?" asked Jake.

"To answer your question, Noah, the Samurai rangers' ancestors were our allies during the time the Orgs emerged. In fact, their symbol power was use in conjunction with our own to lift the Animarium into the sky."

"Interesting," said Noah.

21


	5. Silver Lining part 2

_**Legal Disclaimer**_ _: Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro, Inc and the Toei Company._

 _ **Author's Notes**_ _: First, I decided to give Orion's zord an original name. Second, I would like to thank the Constructed Languages Facebook group, David J. Peterson's book, The Art of Language Invention, and his YouTube page, for helping me flesh out the Andresian language._

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

 **"Silver Lining part 2.1"**

by C. Z. Mack

After the Silver Ranger defeated Gorgax, the other rangers immediately confronted him.

"Who are you?" asked Troy.

"Why did you help us?" asked Jake.

The Silver Ranger removed his helmet, revealing a blond-haired young man with silver eyes.

"Tyxuç zhuno zygem Orion muradézuç Andresia," said Orion. _My name is Orion from the planet Andresia_.

"Hey, I know you," said Gia.

Each ranger immediately demorphed.

"How?" asked Troy.

"I met him a couple of days ago at the mall," said Gia. "I'm Gia, by the way."

"My name is Noah. You are not from around here, are you?" said Noah.

Orion shook his head in agreement.

"I'm Emma," said Emma.

"Andresia, huh. I guess that makes you an extraterrestrial," said Jake as the other rangers agreed. "Oh, I'm Jake."

Orion shook his head in agreement again.

"I'm Troy, and what brought you here?" asked Troy.

"Armada," said Orion. Armada.

"If you have a problem with the Armada, I think we can help you," said Troy as Orion shook his head in agreement. "I think it's time you met our leader, Gosei."

Orion immediately agreed and followed the other rangers to the Command Cave. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Damaris was pondering the Silver Ranger situation when Levira entered the room.

"How is the prince doing?" asked Damaris.

"He is still recovering from the failure of his latest strategy," said Levira.

"Let him rest. I believe we can handle this ourselves," said Damaris.

Suddenly, the throne room doors opened, revealing Osogain.

"Commander Osogain, reporting for duty!" exclaimed Osogain.

Osogain slowly walked toward Damaris.

"It seems we have a new ranger to deal with," said Damaris. "X-Borgs report that he came from Andresia, a planet we conquered years ago."

"A runaway slave, perhaps?" asked Osogain.

"Could be. I want you to find and destroy him and his ranger friends," said Damaris.

When the rangers and Orion finally arrived, Orion was immediately impressed.

"All right. He's here," said Tensou as he circled Orion. "Finally."

Tensou quickly stopped moving, and he and Orion began talking to each other in Andresian.

"Wow, I had no idea you can speak Andresian, Tensou," said Jake. "I think you can help us understand Orion better."

"Good idea," said Tensou.

"I am Gosei, and I welcome you to Earth, Orion," said Gosei.

"Gosei zyfoeç Jyxaqual, Orion," said Tensou. _Gosei welcomes you to Earth, Orion_.

"Choeva, séji. Tymeun gròli," said Orion. _Thank you, sir. I am honored to meet you._

"Orion says that he is glad to meet you too, Gosei," said Tensou.

"We want to ask you some questions," said Troy.

"Gogéç exuni," said Tensou. _They want to ask you some questions._

Orion shook his head in agreement.

"How did the Armada affect Andresia?" asked Emma.

Tensou translated Emma's question.

"Andresia zygemozh Jyxaroxa. Nuvázozh jamáxiloxirurs téç Armada gokerquozh. Gocirkozh jaxiloxi, rurye numulozh cubi ronòmoloxirurs," said Orion. Andresia was just like Earth _. We lived in small villages until the Armada arrived. They attacked several villages, and we were forced to work in quarries._

"Basically, his people became slave labor for the Armada fleet," said Tensou.

"That's terrible," said Emma.

"How did you find the ranger key?" asked Jake.

Tensou translated Jake's question.

"Zéjoebloxi vákyb, tygaxoedozh kwibsuge tygra taxoeubco rurye typhymozh taxoeub. Jylav tygexyvozh emgal ranger romázhym rurye chus lirlub jéquabojrurs," said Orion. _Days later, I struck something so hard with my pick and broke the pick. I suddenly found a silver ranger figurine and a strange box inside a crystal fragment_.

"Basically, he found the key while mining," said Tensou.

Tensou quickly corrected him.

"Zyrejagem lirlub. Zygem xloeub," said Tensou. _It is not a box. It is a morpher_.

"Xloeub," said Orion. _Morpher_.

"Stoeph rèròz," said Tensou. "This means please continue."

"Jylav tymyphozh boezha rurye xloeub jéquabojken, tyvuxozh goz dervozhav rurye tyjòmozh goz tygra amácirujqual. Zasirç tyjòmozh boezha xloeubmiv, jylav gozogozh lazaloxi béph kir rangerloxi tyxuç gyjubqual," said Orion. _I quickly took the key and the morpher out of the fragment and studied them secretly. When I placed the key and the morpher together, they suddenly projected images of various auxiliary rangers into my mind._

"He also had a vision of various rangers like the Quantum Ranger, Solaris Knight, etc.," said Tensou.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who had visions of Power Rangers," said Troy.

"How did you escape the quarry?" asked Gia.

Tensou translated Gia's question.

"Cirgoeg zirmarurs axoge zérejoeb tymyphozh boezha rurye xloeub tygra amácirujken. Exuéve tysoçozh xloeub rurye tyjòmozh boezha xloeubrurs. Zasirç tysorejaçozh xloeub, jylav tyxloedozh emgal rangersca," said Orion. _While inside my prison cell that night, I took the key and the morpher out of my pocket. I then opened the morpher and placed the key inside the morpher. When I closed the morpher, I suddenly morphed into the silver ranger._

"He morphed into the Silver Ranger for the first time," said Tensou.

"Tyjojozh zirma vujalubco. Zasirç tymurozh lòti ecoyx mulozhcubymloxi, Armada cirkymloxi gokerquozh. Tycirkozh goz; cirgoegaxoejzygem, tymyjudozh rurye tymulozh koechi," said Orion. _I escape my cell with the suit. When I went to free the other slaves, some Armada soldiers appeared. I fought the soldiers; however, I was overwhelmed and was forced to retreat._

"Orion used the power to free himself, but he was unable to do the same for his fellow Andresians," said Tensou.

"After your escape, did you spend time training?" asked Gia.

Tensou translated Gia's question.

"Furise, typhuçozh cirgoeg xloedozh rurye xloerejozh jymáxòmomiv," said Orion. _Yes, I trained while morphed and unmorphed on a beach._

"Morphed and unmorphed," said Tensou.

"How did you leave Andresia?" asked Emma.

Tensou translated Emma's question.

"Cirgoeg phucye xloedozh, Armada kadòmoròloxi jylav gorigozh tygséç. Jylav tyrirjozh kadòmoròloximiv, mulye kadòmorò jyxaqual. Vákyb, Armada cirkymloxi golozozh birçgemozh rigym rurye gokyçozh kadòmorò. Jeráck gokyçozh, tylirxodozh kadòmorò rurye tytévozh goz Jyxaqual kadòmoròco, " said Orion. _While training morphed, several Armada spaceships suddenly flew over me. I quickly fired my weapon at the spaceships, forcing a spaceship to the ground. Later, some Armada guards rescued the injured pilot and abandoned the spaceship. After they left, I repaired the spaceship and followed them to Earth with the spaceship._

"You made quite an entrance, Orion," said Tensou. "Stealing an Armada ship and following them to Earth. That's crazy."

"I agree, but we still have a problem," said Jake.

"What's that?" asked Troy.

"Talking to Orion without bringing Tensou outside the Command Cave," said Jake.

"I think I can resolve that," said Tensou as he shot something into Orion's arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked Orion.

"Hey, we can understand what you are saying," said Emma.

"What did you do, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"I injected a microchip into Orion's arm, allowing him to speak English and be understood," said Tensou.

"That's excellent," said Orion as Noah got a good look at Orion's morpher.

"I think it's time we show Orion around," said Gosei.

"Good idea," said Troy. "Let's go."

All six rangers immediately left the Command Cave.

"We use visual markers, such as that driftwood and that rock formation over there, to help us find the Command Cave," said Emma.

"Orion, I noticed your morpher is different from ours," said Noah.

"Enough ranger talk for one day," said Gia as she interrupted Noah.

"Let's head for the mall. Those clothes have seen better days," said Emma.

"Forget the mall. You can borrow some of my clothes," said Noah.

"Why don't we get something to eat instead?" asked Jake.

"Sounds good to me," said Orion.

"We meet you at the mall," said Gia and Emma as they dragged a confused Orion off.

"That's not fair. I wanted to hang out with him, too," said Noah.

"Don't worry about it. Let's catch up," said Troy.

Eventually, all six made it to the mall. Jake, Noah, and Troy went to Ernie's Brainfreeze for frozen yogurt while Emma and Gia took Orion clothes shopping.

"Poor guy," said Troy.

"Once Gia and Emma set their minds to do something, nothing can stop them," said Jake

"Speaking of Orion, I saw a lot of buttons on Orion's morpher. Maybe he can access Legendary Mode like us," said Noah. "Since he is considered an auxiliary ranger, maybe he can morph into some of the past auxiliary rangers."

"Cool," said Jake.

"Probably, but we need to take it one step at a time," said Troy.

Moments later, their morphers gave off an alarm. Troy immediately got his out and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"A monster has appeared at a nearby construction site," said Tensou. "You must hurry."

"We're on our way," said Troy as he closed his morpher.

Troy, Noah, and Jake quickly left Ernie's Brainfreeze. Seconds later, Gia and Emma left the store with shopping bags in their hands and Orion following them. Meanwhile, at the construction site, Osogain and a squad of X-Borgs and Bruisers began harassing the workers.

"Attacking you pitiful creatures will bring the rangers running like moths to a flame," said Osogain.

Suddenly, all six rangers appeared in front of Osogain, fully morphed.

"Prepare to get burned," said Troy.

"Rangers, do you think that weak slave would help you fare against this horde of X-Borgs and me, Osogain?" asked Osogain.

"Don't underestimate him. He makes us stronger, not weaker," said Troy as he fired his Super Mega Blaster upon Osogain, causing partial damage to him.

"Attack!" exclaimed Orion.

Osogain turned his head toward the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Destroy them all!" exclaimed Osogain.

The other rangers drew their Super Mega Sabers and Super Mega Blasters while Orion drew his Super Silver Spear. The rangers then began fighting various X-Borgs and Bruisers. Suddenly, Gia was surrounded by X-Borgs on top of a dump truck.

"Seven against one is not fair," said Orion.

Orion jumped on the dump truck's scoop and cleared up the extra X-Borgs.

"Are you all right?" asked Orion.

"I'm good. Thanks," said Gia.

"You're welcome," said Orion.

Orion continued to bounce around to each ranger helping them battle X-Borgs until he was nearly slashed by Noah's saber.

"Close one," said Orion.

"Stay focused," said Noah.

"Right," said Orion.

Orion soon teamed up with Troy as the team regrouped. Eventually, the rangers destroyed every X-Borg, leaving Osogain and three Bruisers behind.

"This isn't over," said Osogain.

"You're right. This is only the beginning," said Orion.

"Let's go legendary!" exclaimed the other rangers as they drew an individual-colored key from their belt buckles and their morpher.

"What?" asked Orion.

"We know you can do this," said Troy.

"Ok. Show me what to do," said Orion.

"First, you need this," said Troy as he drew a Gold Ranger key from his belt buckle and immediately gave it to Orion.

"I've seen this ranger in my vision," said Orion. "This must be the Gold Samurai ranger key."

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai!" the rangers exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Go Go Samurai!"

The core team turned their keys and transformed into the Samurai rangers.

"Now, it's your turn," said Troy.

Orion drew his morpher.

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he opened his morpher and placed the key inside it. "Samurai Gold!"

Orion closed the morpher and pressed a button on it. Orion's morpher scanned the key. It then projected a golden kanji symbol representing the element of light toward Orion, transforming him into the Gold Samurai Ranger.

"I did it," said Orion.

"Nice," said Troy.

"You won't find this so nice," said Osogain as the Bruisers fired their lasers at them.

Orion quickly drew his Barracuda Blade while the others drew their Spin Swords. They used their arsenal to deflect the blast and came running toward the Bruisers.

"Spin Sword, Quintuple Slash!" exclaimed the main rangers.

The core team quickly slashed the Bruisers with their Spin Swords.

"Barracuda Bite!" exclaimed Orion.

Orion rapidly slashed the Bruisers multiple times with the Barracuda Blade, destroying them.

"Unbelievable," said Osogain.

"Believe it," said Orion.

"Amazing," said Jake as he got a closer look at Orion's Barracuda Blade.

"You need to go back to Super Mega Mode," said Troy.

"Understood," said Orion as he demorphed back to his regular suit.

"Time to show you what else Legendary Mode can do," said Gia as she drew a Silver Ranger key from her belt buckle.

The remaining rangers each drew a different Silver Ranger key from their belt buckle. The core team redrew their morphers.

"Legendary Silver Ranger Mode!" the core rangers exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them.

The core team turned their keys.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" exclaimed Emma as she transformed into the Silver RPM ranger.

"Wild Access!" exclaimed Jake as he morphed into the Silver Wild Force Ranger.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" exclaimed Troy as he transformed into the Mercury Ranger.

"Titanium Power!" exclaimed Troy as he morphed into the Titanium Ranger.

"Let's Rocket!" exclaimed Gia as she changed into the Silver Space Ranger.

"Amazing. You are all silver rangers," said Orion.

"No time for admiration. We still have to deal with this creep," said Troy.

"If you want me, come and get me," said Osogain.

Emma drew her Cloud Hatchet. Jake drew his Lunar Cue. Troy drew his Drive Detector. Noah drew his Titanium Laser. Gia drew her Super Silverizer. All six rangers rushed Osogain and used their arsenal to slash him, causing partial damage to Osogain.

"Is that all you got?" asked Osogain.

"Of course not," said Troy.

The core team converted their weapons to blaster mode and fired at Osogain simultaneously, causing massive damage to Osogain and sending him flying to the ground.

"Let me finish him off," said Orion.

"He's all yours," said Emma as she handwaved Orion.

Orion ran past Emma and headed straight for Osogain.

"For the Andresians!" exclaimed Orion.

"You will end up back in your cell," said Osogain as he blocked Orion's spear.

"Think again," said Orion.

Orion freed his spear from Osogain's grip and hit Osogain with a curved slash, sending him to the ground.

"Super Mega Final Strike!" exclaimed Orion as he converted his spear to blaster mode.

First, Orion drew his standard ranger key and placed it into a lock on top of his blaster. Then, he turned the key, charging the blaster.

"Super Spear Blast!" exclaimed Orion as he fired his Super Spear Blaster.

A huge white energy ball flew toward Osogain, hitting and destroying him. Meanwhile, Levira was discussing Orion's defeat of Osogain.

"That new ranger needs a harsh lesson, and I will be the one to teach it to him," said Levira as she pulled out and fired the Maximizer controller.

Suddenly, purple beams fired from the Armada ship and hit the ground where Osogain was destroyed. Osogain and six Bruisers were revived and became gigantic.

"You are no match for me any longer, Silver Ranger," said Osogain.

"I don't believe it. He's a giant," said Orion. "There has to be a way to stop him."

Meanwhile, in the Command Cave, an alarm sounded.

"Gosei, there is a message coming in from the year 3012," said Tensou.

"Contact the rangers immediately," said Gosei.

Suddenly, Troy's morpher gave off an alarm. Troy immediately got his out and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"We received a message from the future," said Tensou.

"Patch it through," said Troy.

A female voice soon projected from the morpher's speaker.

"Greetings, Megaforce rangers," said the voice. "My name is Jen Scotts."

"Jen Scotts, as in the Time Force Pink Ranger?" asked Noah.

"Yes, that is correct," said Jen.

"Why did you contact us?" asked Troy.

"We know all about the Armada and how relentless they were. We have something that should even the odds," said Jen. "Orion, you can now access the brand new Triforce Megazord."

"Triforce Megazord?" asked Noah.

"The Triforce Megazord is the updated version of the Q-Rex Megazord, the Quantum Ranger's personal zord. We added elements from the original Dragonzord and make it backwards compatible with your ranger keys," said Jen. "All you need are the keys for Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, Dino Thunder White Ranger, and the Quantum Ranger and the code 000 to summon it."

The message ended.

"Thanks to Jen, we just doubled our power," said Noah.

"Troy, you can give Orion the keys now," said Gosei.

"You got it," said Troy as he consecutively drew a Red Ranger key, a White Ranger key, and a Green Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Troy quickly got Orion's attention.

"Orion?" asked Troy.

"What's up?" asked Orion.

"These are the keys Jen spoke of," said Troy as he held up three keys. "With these, you can take your fight with the Armada to a whole new level."

"Thanks. I won't let you down," said Orion as he grabbed the keys.

"Good," said Troy.

"Summon Triforce Drill Zord," said Orion. "Guys, let me handle this creep myself."

"You got it," said Troy.

Orion opened his morpher and placed the Quantum Ranger key inside it. Then, he closed the morpher and pressed the code, 000, on it. Suddenly, a temporal portal opened, revealing a flying metallic ship with a drill as its bowsprit. Orion teleported inside the zord.

"My own zord. Time to see what the Triforce Drill Zord do," said Orion as he drove the Triforce Drill Zord towards Osogain.

"Bruisers, attack!" exclaimed Osogain.

Two Bruisers began firing on the Triforce Drill Zord, but it managed to avoid the attack.

"Drill Blaster!" exclaimed Orion as he turned his dual steering wheels.

Laser blasts fired from the top of the Triforce Drill Zord and hit the Bruisers, causing extensive damage to them. Then, Orion used the Triforce Drill Zord's drill to slash the Bruisers' legs, causing them to fall and explode.

"Time to see what else you can do," said Orion.

Orion drew the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger key and placed it into the center lock.

"Triforce Dino Mode, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he turned the key.

The Triforce Drill Zord transformed into a giant robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex with a drill tail.

"Triforce Dino Zord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

Two more Bruisers rushed the Triforce Dino Zord; however, Orion used the Triforce Dino Zord's Drill Blazer tail to fend them off. As the Triforce Dino Zord bit a Bruiser, the second one grabbed its tail.

"Get off my tail!" exclaimed Orion as he spun his left steering wheel.

The Triforce Dino Zord not only used its tail to shake the Bruiser loose, but also sent both Bruisers crashing to the ground.

"Triforce Laser!" exclaimed Orion.

The Triforce Dino Zord fired a blue laser blast from its mouth, destroying the fallen Bruisers.

"It's not over yet," said Osogain.

"In that case, the third time's the charm," said Orion. "This zord's final form should finish you off.

Orion drew the Dino Thunder White Ranger key and placed it into the center lock.

"Triforce Megazord, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he turned the key.

The Triforce Dino Zord transformed into a humanoid robot with its drill becoming the right arm and its head becoming the left arm.

"Triforce Megazord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

"Change your zord a million times, and you'll still be no match for us," said Osogain.

The final two Bruisers came charging at the Triforce Megazord, but it managed to block and punch them.

"There's a new ranger in town, and he is about to turn your world upside down," said Orion as he turned the Dino Thunder White Ranger key.

Suddenly, the Triforce Megazord grabbed and lifted both Bruisers off the ground. Then, it spun them around and tossed them onto the ground, causing them to explode.

"Drill Trident!" exclaimed Orion as the Triforce Megazord's drill hand split apart to become a trident. "Trident Fist!"

The Triforce Megazord used its trident to hit Osogain with an energy slash, causing extensive damage to Osogain.

"Enough. Time for you to pay for escaping," said Osogain.

"Drill Shield!" exclaimed Orion.

Osogain gathered energy between his arms and fired several energy balls at them; however, the Triforce Megazord's trident split further and rotated, deflecting Osogain's attack.

"Super Mega Final Strike!" exclaimed Orion as he placed all three keys into all three steering locks and turned all of them. "Triple Drill Attack!"

Suddenly, duplicates of the Triforce Drill Zord and Triforce Dino Zord appeared next to its current form. All three combined their drills into a massive drill attack and slammed into Osogain, hitting and destroying him.

"Incredible," said Emma.

"He did it," said Troy.

"That one was for you, Andresia!" exclaimed Orion. "That's a Super Mega Win!"

Days later, the core team entered the mall and headed toward Ernie's Brainfreeze.

"Orion handled those legendary powers pretty well," said Noah.

"His zord was impressive, too," said Emma.

"True, but there is still the mystery of how that morpher arrived on Andresia," said Troy.

"Maybe his ranger connection has something to do with it," said Jake.

"Possible," said Gia.

They eventually made it inside Ernie's Brainfreeze and sat down at a nearby table. Ernie and Orion, holding a tray of parfaits, soon approached their table.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Orion, my newest employee," said Ernie. "Today is his first day. I believe you've bumped into him before."

"Literally," said Gia.

"Go ahead and serve them," said Ernie. "I will check on you later."

Ernie quickly left the table.

"This explains our meeting the other day," said Gia.

"Yeah, I was looking for work with little success due to the language barrier," said Orion. "That has changed since joining you guys."

"Speaking of which, you did a good job today," said Troy as he shook Orion's hand.

"Thanks," said Orion.

"Orion, maybe you can show me your ship later," said Noah. "Is Sunday okay?"

"Wait a minute. Gia and I are taking him to the amusement park this weekend," said Emma.

"I hoped I could teach him some soccer moves instead," said Jake.

"Hold on. While the Armada is here, I'm not leaving anytime soon," said Orion. "We can do all of that."

Orion began serving the parfaits to the other rangers.

"For now, how about some frozen yogurt?" asked Orion.

"All right!" they exclaimed.


	6. Pirated Origin

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro, Inc. and the Toei Company.

 **Author's Notes** : First, this is an adaptation of "Wings are Eternal", the twenty-eighth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, without any references to Choujin Sentai Jetman. Second, Sonavett is my name for Kiaido, the MOTW from the above episode.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

 **"Pirated Origin"**

by C. Z. Mack

Aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar had returned to the throne room and began discussing the rangers with Argus and Levira.

"Thanks to the appearance of that annoying slave, the rangers have gained a new ally," said Prince Vekar. "We must remove this problem immediately."

"Boss, allow me to suggest someone," said Argus.

"Who did you have in mind?" asked Levira.

"The infamous bounty hunter, Sonavett," said Argus. "Throughout his career, he captured various criminals and traitors."

"True, but his only loyalty is the money he receives for each creature he brings in," said Levira.

"No matter. Argus, summon him immediately!" exclaimed Prince Vekar.

"Yes, boss. He is on his way as we speak," said Argus.

Meanwhile, the rangers were walking through a park and were heading for the Command Cave.

"I wonder why Gosei wants to see us," said Troy.

"Usually, Tensou is the one contacts us," said Orion.

Suddenly, a red-armored creature with a cracked skull insignia on his chest appeared in front of them.

"So you are the prey I am hunting," said the creature.

"Who are you?" asked Jake.

"I am Soravett, and that's all you need to know," said Sonavett.

"I am guessing that you are another Armada commander," said Gia.

"More like hired gun," said Sonavett as he drew a sword.

"It will take more than a bounty hunter to defeat us," said Noah.

The rangers all drew their morphers and their Super Megaforce ranger keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed.

The core team placed their keys into their morphers and turned their keys. Next, Orion opened his morpher, placed his Super Megaforce key inside it, closed the morpher, and pressed a button. The rangers then transformed into their respective Super Megaforce suits.

"Take this," said Troy as the core team fired their blasters at Sonavett.

Sonavett, however, blocked their blasts with his right hand. Sonavett ran toward the rangers and sliced them with his sword, causing significant damage to the rangers and knocking Troy to the ground.

"Be careful, guys," said Troy as he struggled to get to his feet.

The remaining rangers continued to fight Sonavett into the park center, eventually sending Noah to the ground. Next, Orion and Jake paired up to stop Sonavett. Sonavett soon overwhelmed them and sent Orion into a wall.

"I'm coming," said Troy as Gia and Emma paired up.

Just as Emma and Gia were pinned down by Sonavett, Troy ran toward Sonavett and fended him off. Unfortunately, Sonavett blocked Troy's saber, slashed him several times, and kicked him onto the ground. The core team soon regrouped.

"Let's try some Aquitar power," said Jake as he drew a Black Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Emma drew a White Ranger key from her belt buckle while the other three rangers drew their correspondingly-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles. The core team then drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Aquitar!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Powers of Aquitar, activate!"

The core team turned their keys. A silver stretched lightning bolt appeared in front of them, transforming them into the Aquitian Rangers.

"Power Rangers Aquitar!" the core team exclaimed.

They jumped up, flipped, and dropkicked Sonavett; however, Sonavett blocked their kicks and sent them rolling to the ground.

"It's not over yet," said Gia as she drew a Lightning Force Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle and her morpher.

The remaining rangers drew their correspondingly colored Lightning Force Ranger keys and their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightning Force!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Aura Charge!"

The core team turned their keys. Blue and yellow energy emerged from the ground and transformed the core team into the Lightning Force Rangers.

"Power Rangers Lightning Force!" the core team exclaimed.

"More tricks, huh?" asked Sonavett.

"Zai!" exclaimed Troy as he opened his hand and placed his index fingers and thumbs together.

"Jin!" exclaimed Jake as he brought all his fingers together into a fist.

"Sha!" exclaimed Emma as she brought her fingers together except for her index fingers into a fist.

"Retsu!" exclaimed Noah as he brought his fists together with his left hand's index finger stuck out.

"Tou!" exclaimed Gia as she brought her fingers together except for her ring fingers and pinkies into a fist.

"Aura Blast!" the rangers exclaimed.

The rangers fired a column of white energy at Sonavett; however, Sonavett used his sword to not only block the blast but dissipate it.

"That was extremely weak," said Sonavett. "My turn."

Sonavett dashed toward the rangers and slashed them, demorphing everyone back to their Super Megaforce suit except Troy. Then, Sonavett slashed Troy, forcing him to his knees.

"Stay down. I clearly have the advantage over you," said Sonavett.

"No way," said Troy as he managed to get on his feet.

As Troy tried to punch Sonavett, Sonavett quickly grabbed his arm.

"I wanted you," said Sonavett as he punched and kicked Troy onto the ground.

Troy was immediately demorphed to his Super Megaforce suit.

"Time to finish you off," said Sonavett.

Suddenly, a golden streak appeared from out of nowhere and caused all of the rangers to vanish.

"I knew he would show up," said Sonavett.

The rangers soon themselves back in the Command Cave, recovering.

"Are you alright?" asked Tensou.

"We're fine," said Orion.

"How did we get here, Gosei?" asked Troy.

"The last thing I remember is us getting beaten by a bounty hunter named Sonavett," said Emma.

"He must have attacked you to drag me out of hiding," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Jake.

Suddenly, a man wearing the Gold Zeo Ranger suit appeared in front of them.

"May I introduce you to Trey, lord of Triforia and the original Gold Zeo Ranger," said Gosei.

Each ranger stepped up and shook Trey's hand.

"I know a lot about you. According to our database, your people are galactic peacekeepers. In fact, you fought Rita and Zedd's forces during the United Alliance of Evil's invasion," said Noah.

"That's correct," said Trey.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Tensou.

"I'm here for two reasons. I was evading destruction at the hands of Sonavett, who was hired by a corrupt world leader," said Trey.

"What's the second reason?" asked Gia.

"I want to know why you are using those powers to fight this Armada," said Trey. "They were meant for exploration and power reclamations."

Meanwhile, Sonavett had returned to the main Armada ship.

"You imbecile. You had the rangers at your mercy, and you let them escape," said Prince Vekar.

"Don't worry. They were simply a means to draw out another target, the legendary Gold Zeo Ranger," said Sonavett. "His bounty is much larger than the rangers."

"I warned you that he couldn't be trusted," said Levira.

"Relax. I can take care of both problems," said Sonavett. "It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Sonavett soon left the throne room. Meanwhile, Trey was still talking to the rangers.

"They didn't have a choice. The rangers lost their original powers prior to the Armada's arrival," said Gosei.

"You seem to know a lot about these powers," said Jake.

"I should. After Zordon's sacrifice, Demetria, Phantom Ranger, myself, and several others developed those powers as a unique way to preserve his legacy," said Trey. "It allowed us to reclaim any ranger powers that had lost due to some kind of mindwipe or catastrophe by forging them into keys."

"That explains why teams like Star Force, Prism and Battalion had very little backstory written in our database," said Noah.

"Did he say Battalion?" asked Trey.

"Yes. In fact, Noah used the Battalion Blue ranger's powers against some X-Borgs," said Emma.

"Interesting," said Trey.

"One more thing. We recently met Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, and learned that he couldn't morph to defeat a group of Nighlok demons. We have a theory why," said Jake.

"The reason he couldn't morph is in the morpher itself. They have a built-in safety protocol to prevent glitches in the Morphin Grid via shared terrestrial powers," said Trey. "If that was close to your theory, you're correct."

Suddenly, an alarm ranged out throughout the Command Cave..

"What's going on, Tensou?" asked Orion.

"That bounty hunter has reappeared near Grayson Bridge," said Tensou.

Emma suddenly got a good look around the Command Cave.

"Hey, where did Troy go?" asked Emma.

"I don't know, but we better hurry to that bridge," said Troy.

The rangers immediately left the Command Cave. Meanwhile, Sonavett and several X-Borgs were underneath the Grayson Bridge when someone approached them.

"I knew you would show up," said Sonavett as he turned around and saw Trey downfield.

"Of course I would. By the way, tell your boss that I won't stop helping others in need," said Trey.

"You won't be around for very long," said Sonavett.

Sonavett drew his swords and slashed two nearby X-Borgs.

"Attack!" Sonavett exclaimed as he pointed his sword toward Trey.

The X-Borgs immediately ran toward Trey. Trey drew his Golden Power Staff and began slashing the X-Borgs.

"Time for a gold rush," said Trey as he pressed a button on his Golden Power Staff.

The Golden Power Staff's hilt lowered. Trey soon ran through the X-Borgs at high speed, electrocuting and destroying them.

"Let's see if you are worth of your bounty," said Sonavett.

Trey and Sonavett approached each other and began fighting. Each time Trey tried to slash Sonavett, Sonavett blocked each swipe with his sword.

"Not bad, but you are no match for me," said Sonavett as he briefly grabbed Trey's staff.

Sonavett and Trey continued to fight until Sonavett slammed into Trey and sending him into the side of the bridge, causing significant damage to Trey.

"Now, time to collect my reward," said Sonavett.

"Not so fast, metalhead," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Sonavett.

Sonavett turned his head and saw the rangers approaching.

"Excellent. Two bounties for the price of one," said Sonavett.

The rangers stood in front of Trey.

"If you want him, you have to go through us first," said Noah.

"Not a problem," said Sonavett.

"Let's power up, " said Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher.

The other rangers drew their morphers and their Super Megaforce ranger keys as well

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed.

The core team placed their keys into their morphers and turned their keys. Next, Orion opened his morpher, placed his Super Megaforce key inside it, closed the morpher, and pressed a button. The rangers then transformed into their respective Super Megaforce suits. Suddenly, more X-Borgs appeared next to Sonavett.

"Let's take these creeps down," said Troy as the core team fired on the X-Borgs.

The rangers and the X-Borgs ran toward each other and began fighting.

"Hey, keep the X-Borgs busy. I'll take Sonavett," said Troy as he stopped fighting and ran toward Sonavett.

"You got it," said Noah as he fought X-Borgs.

Troy fought Sonavett with both his blaster and saber. Sonavett managed to fend Troy off and knocked him to the ground.

"Enough games," said Sonavett.

Just as Sonavett prepared to attack Troy on the ground, Troy flipped out of the way.

"Take this," said Troy as he jumped up.

Sonavett tried to block Troy; however, Troy hit Sonavett with a downward slash, causing extensive damage to Sonavett. After finishing the remaining X-Borgs, the remaining core team regrouped with Troy.

"Why don't use the Battalion powers to finish him off?" asked Trey.

"Good idea," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Jake drew a Black Ranger key from his belt buckle while the other three rangers drew their correspondingly-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles. The core team then drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Battalion!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Dyna Blast!"

The core team turned their keys. Battalion emblems appeared in front of them, transforming them into the Battalion Rangers.

"Power Rangers Battalion!" the core team exclaimed.

Each ranger drew a blue and white staff with red and yellow trim from their holsters.

"Battle Batons!" the core team exclaimed.

The core team surrounded Sonavett and slashed him with their Battle Batons from all directions.

"Pyra Blades!" exclaimed Troy as he drew two red and white swords with curved hilts. "Burning Slash!"

Troy combined his swords into a spear-like weapon, jumped up, and slashed Sonavett, causing significant damage to Sonavett and sending him to the ground.

"I'm not through yet," said Sonavett as he quickly stood up.

"Fire Storm Blast!" the core team exclaimed.

The rangers jumped up, spun themselves, combined into a giant fireball, and slammed through Sonavett, destroying Sonavett. Then, the rangers reformed back on the ground.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Hours later, Trey and the rangers had regrouped outside the Command Cave.

"I am truly sorry for bringing my problems to your world," said Trey. "It was done out of desperation."

"We totally understand," said Troy.

"We, at least, stopped that bounty hunter from collecting you," said Gia.

"It's worth the risk to do the right thing as a ranger," said Trey. "I have to go. More people out there may need my help."

"Before you leave, could you explain why did you suggest using the Battalion powers on Sonavett?" asked Emma.

"Basically, I want to see them in action. The Battalion Rangers are the reason my people became peacekeepers," said Trey. "They were an ancient ranger team from my world."

"Were the Battalion Rangers a resistance group?" asked Troy.

"Actually, the Battalion Rangers were military officers who served under the Jashinkan empire, Triforia's original rulers," said Unfortunately, they were court-martialed for the assassination of Emperor Nonius, the Jashinkan leader, and sentenced to death via gladiatorial combat."

"How did they survive?" asked Jake.

"Thanks to the Battalion technology they developed secretly in prison, the Battalion Rangers escaped execution and sought out the actual assassin, " said Trey.

"Did they ever find the assassin?" asked Gia.

"It turns out that their former commander, Marchioness Octavia, conspired with the emperor's son, Quintus, to not only assassinate Nonius, but to gain possession of Hexasabe, a powerful weapon capable of destroying worlds," said Trey. "At the cost of their memories, they managed to defeat Octavia and Quintus and to clear their names."

"Their minds may have wiped, but I doubt their exploits will ever be forgotten," said Orion.

"I agree," said Trey as he pressed a button on his wrist.

Suddenly, a giant pyramid-shaped spaceship appeared in front of them.

"Pyramidas and I must go. Thank you, Megaforce Rangers," said Trey.

"Goodbye, Trey," said Troy as the rangers each shook his hand.

Trey boarded Pyramidas, which quickly lifted off the ground and left Earth's atmosphere.


	7. The Perfect Storm

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro, Inc. and the Toei Company.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

" **The Perfect Storm version 2.0"**

by C. Z. Mack

Aboard the main Armada ship, Vekar and Damaris were observing the earth when they detected a storm gathering over Harwood County.

"Excellent, the atmospheric conditions are perfect for my brother Vrak's power-mid device," said Vekar. "We must take advantage of this before the storm dissipates."

Vekar turned to Damaris.

"Damaris, send someone to activate it immediately," said Vekar.

"Yes, sire. Commander Sirjinkor will be dispatched along with the final component for the power-mid," said Damaris.

"Good," said Vekar. "Once activated, its destructive force should be more than enough to not only conquer this world but to destroy those rangers as well."

Meanwhile, Orion was working at Ernie's Brainfreeze when Noah walked inside with a wet umbrella in his hand. Orion quickly walked over to Noah.

"The rain must be really coming down out there," said Orion.

"No kidding," said Noah as he shook his umbrella off. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"No problem. Just give me a second," said Orion.

Orion quickly served some customers and joined Noah at a nearby table.

"Gosei told us a while ago that each one of us has a connection to a past Ranger team," said Noah. "I am sure that you have one as well."

"Basically, finding that key and that morpher wasn't a coincidence. It seems that I was meant to find them," said Orion.

"Precisely," said Noah. "Let's start our investigation with what we know."

"Ok," said Orion.

Noah pulled out Gosei's laptop, opened it, and turned it on.

"Since you are not from this planet, it is a high probability that you have no connection to any earth-based Ranger teams," said Noah as he typed on the laptop. "Maybe you are connected to these three teams."

Noah and Orion faced the screen. Three group shots, which consecutively featured the Space rangers, the Galaxy rangers, and the Aquitian rangers, suddenly appeared on screen.

"Your connection to any one of these teams could be familial," said Noah. "Just like Emma and Princess Shayla."

"Unfortunately, none of my relatives lives on KO-35, Mirinoi, and Aquitar," said Orion. "The only other option is one of those lost teams that you guys mentioned."

"Wait a minute. While you were fighting Gorgax, you said something about preventing this world from losing its protectors as yours did," said Noah.

"Are you saying that my world had its own set of Power Rangers?" asked Orion.

Before Noah could answer him, his morpher gave off an alarm. Noah immediately got it out of his pocket and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Noah.

"We have an emergency. Come to the Command Cave immediately," said Tensou.

"We are on our way," said Noah as he closed his morpher. "Let's hurry."

"I'll right there as soon as I clock out," said Orion as he headed behind the counter.

Then, Orion and Noah both left Ernie's. Moments later, all six rangers arrived at the Command Cave.

"What's going on?" asked Gia.

"We detected abnormally high energy levels throughout the city," said Gosei.

"Could it be Robo Knight?" asked Troy.

"Possible," said Tensou.

"We can cover more ground if we split up," said Noah.

"Good idea," said Troy.

"You can use your morphers to track the energy," said Tensou.

"Thanks. We are on our way," said Emma as they left the Command Cave.

Emma took her bike and rode through the city while the others walked around the city. Noah and Orion soon found themselves venturing through a nearby railyard while Jake found himself outside Hodges Park. Suddenly, his morpher began beeping.

"I must be getting close," said Jake as he began parkouring through the park.

Jake suddenly saw rising smoke coming from the middle of the park.

"That's impossible. It was just raining," said Jake.

Jake immediately pulled out his morpher and contacted the others.

"Everyone, I found something odd in Hodges Park," said Jake. "I think it is connected to those energy surges Tensou detected."

"Emma and I are nearby. We meet you there," said Troy as they closed their morphers.

A few minutes later, Emma and Troy arrived at Hodges Park, teamed up with Jake, and headed toward the smoke. When they arrived, a medium-sized crater had been burned into the ground.

"Whatever did this must have very powerful," said Emma.

"I agree," said Jake.

Meanwhile, Noah and Orion were walking past several trains when their morphers began rapidly beeping.

"We must have found something like what Jake found," said Noah.

Noah and Orion followed the signal to the other side of the railyards. Suddenly, Sirjinkor and several X-Borgs appeared from around the corner.

"It figures that the Armada had something to do with this," said Orion.

Noah immediately pulled out his morpher and contacted the others.

"Everyone, a monster has appeared at the railyard, and it is emitting the same energy we have been tracking," said Noah.

"We are on our way," said Troy.

"Good," said Noah as he closed his morpher.

"That last lightning charge should be enough to activate the weapon," said Sirjinkor.

Noah and Orion quickly walked toward Sirjinkor, cutting him off.

"Hold it right there," said Noah.

"Out of my way, you grògrakymàzhloxi," said Sirjinkor. "I, Sirjinkor, have a mission to complete on Mount Edenova."

"Sorry, but you have to get past us first," said Noah.

"Crushing a pathetic human and an Andresian grògrakymàzh should be easy," said Sirjinkor.

"Enough name calling," said Orion as he drew his Super Megaforce key from his belt buckle and his morpher.

Noah drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher as well.

"Super Mega Mode!" exclaimed Noah and Orion.

Noah placed his key into his morpher and turned his key. Orion opened his morpher, placed his Super Megaforce key inside it, closed the morpher, and pressed a button. Both Noah and Orion transformed into their respective Super Megaforce suits.

Sirjinkor turned his head toward the X-Borgs.

"Crush them!" exclaimed Sirjinkor.

Noah drew his saber and blaster while Orion drew his Super Silver Spear. The X-Borgs ran toward Noah and Orion. Noah and Orion managed to fight off the X-Borgs, leaving Sirjinkor behind.

"It's your turn now," said Noah.

"Don't bet on it," said Sirjinkor.

Sirjinkor fired an electrical beam from the horn on his head at Noah and Orion, but they quickly dived out of the way.

"Let's go legendary," said Orion as he drew a Green Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Good idea," said Noah as he drew a Blue Ranger key from her belt buckle.

Both Noah and Orion drew their morphers.

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he opened his morpher and placed the key inside it. "Mighty Morphin' Green!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder!" Noah exclaimed as he opened his morpher and placed his key into it. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Noah turned his key and morphed into the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. Orion closed his morpher and pressed a button on it. Orion's morpher scanned the key, which transformed Orion into the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger.

"Let's get this creep," said Noah as he drew his Thundermax Saber.

"I'm right behind you," said Orion as he drew his Dragon Dagger.

Noah and Orion ran toward Sirjinkor and began attacking him. Sirjinkor fought them hand to hand until Noah and Orion managed to slash him in the chest, causing partial damage.

"If that is all you got, you both still no match for me," said Sirjinkor as he fired another electrical beam at Orion.

"Look out!" exclaimed Noah.

Noah quickly drew his Tricera Shield, moved in front of Orion, and used his Tricera Shield to block Sirjinkor's attack.

"Thanks," said Orion.

"I got you back," said Noah.

"I'm not done yet," said Sirjinkor.

"Noah, give me a boost!" exclaimed Orion.

"You got it," said Noah.

Noah stretched out his arms. Orion jumped up and briefly stepped on Noah's shoulders.

"Dragon Dagger Blast!" exclaimed Orion.

While in mid-air, Orion fired a green energy beam from his Dragon Dagger, causing partial damage to Sirjinkor. Orion quickly returned to the ground in front of Noah.

"Dino Thunder Tricera Shield!" exclaimed Noah as Orion moved out of his way.

Noah rammed the Tricera Shield into Sirjinkor, partially damaging him and sending him to the ground. As Sirjinkor fell to the ground, the power prism fell out of his hand.

"Where is it?" asked Sirjinkor as he frantically searched for the power prism.

"He's distracted. We can finish him in standard mode," said Noah.

"I'm with you," said Orion.

Noah and Orion demorphed back to their Super Megaforce suits.

"I got it," said Sirjinkor as he quickly recovered the power prism.

Sirjinkor quickly stood up.

"I have business elsewhere, but the end of your world is eminent," said Sirjinkor as he used his electrical blast to create a smoke cloud.

Orion ran toward him just as the smoke cleared, but Sirjinkor had vanished.

"He got away," said Orion. "We have to find him now."

"Take it easy. We'll catch up with him," said Noah.

Suddenly, the other rangers appeared next to Orion and Noah.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Troy.

"Other than an Armada warrior insulting us and running away, we're fine," said Orion angrily.

"That creature also had an odd stone with him," said Noah. "He said that he was headed for Mount Edenova."

"Unfortunately, Mount Edenova and the surrounding mountains are vast," said Emma. "It would take too long to search on foot."

"Let's head back to the Command Cave so we can get a broad scan of Mount Edenova," said Noah.

"Great idea," said Jake.

The rangers left the trainyard and soon arrived back at the Command Cave.

"Tensou, did you find any traces of that energy around Mount Edenova?" asked Gia.

"Very faint amounts, but not enough to accurately pinpoint where on the mountain he is," said Tensou.

"I hope you find that creep soon," said Orion angrily.

"Still upset after he called us that word?" asked Noah.

"Yeah. That word, grògrakymàzh, means _weak child_ in Andresian," said Orion. "I constantly heard that word while working in that quarry. Speaking of Andresia, I never did answer your question about Andresia's protectors."

"Did a group of Power Rangers exist on your world?" asked Noah.

"According to some stories my grandfather Gevàn told me, I think they were called Zajurnmulo," said Orion.

"Zajurnmulo?" asked Noah.

"It means _lightning force_ ," said Orion.

"Wait a minute," said Noah as he quickly retrieved his laptop.

Noah opened the laptop up and typed a few keys, unveiling the group shots of the Battalion rangers, the Blitz rangers, the Lightning Force rangers, the Supersonic rangers, and the Prism rangers.

"Any of these groups look familiar, Orion?" asked Noah as the other rangers gathered around the laptop.

"I think this one is the Zajurnmulo," said Orion as he touched the Lightning Force rangers' group shot.

The Lightning Force rangers' group shot replaced the others and covered the entire screen.

"What did your grandfather tell you about this _Lightning Force_?" asked Noah.

"He said that their biggest challenge was the subterranean empire known as Ácleja," said Orion.

"I've heard of Ácleja. They were once a peaceful society led by the Roecajmaçub family until somebody named Emperor Juravtacyge usurped the throne and enslaved the underground people. His goal was to cover the surface world in darkness, allowing him and his followers to conquer it," said Gosei.

"That's awful," said Emma.

"It gets worse. He also said that Emperor Juravtacyge was actually the humanoid disguise of Fizhajavléjavizò, the son of a terrible monster destroyed by the Roecajmaçub family years earlier," said Orion. "Thankfully, the Zajurnmulo used various forms of martial arts and aura, a mystical energy source, to not only defeat Emperor Juravtacyge but also restore the true heir, Princess Casofórlèjaphmázh, to the throne."

"One more thing. Why didn't this _Lightning Force_ come to Andresia's aid when the Armada attacked?" asked Jake.

"Unfortunately, they died prior to that. After a devastating meteor shower hit the planet, the Zajurnmulo saved countless lives at the cost of their own," said Orion. "At least that's what my grandpa told me."

Various Lightning Force images, featuring their arsenal and fights, suddenly appeared on the laptop screen.

"That explains a lot," said Noah.

"What's going on?" asked Orion.

"Something interesting happened aboard the Sky Ship after we defeated a monster called Cybax," said Noah.

"Of course. The Star Force file had been updated in the database without Gosei's intervention," said Jake.

"I believe that the Morphin' Grid itself updates the database as each power is used or discussed," said Noah.

"Since I used the Pink Prism Ranger key during our fight with that monster Matacore, does that means the Prism file was updated as well?" asked Emma.

"I believe so," said Noah. "The Battalion file was updated during that fight as well."

Suddenly, an alarm ranged out through the Command Cave.

"What's going on, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"I've pinpointed the source of that energy to the easternmost peak of Mount Edenova," said Tensou.

"We're on our way," said Noah as the rangers left the Command Cave and headed for Mount Edenova.

Meanwhile, Sirjinkor and two Bruisers had reached the summit of Mount Edenova and reached a black crystalline structure atop a stone pillar.

"So, this is the weapon Vrak never finished," said Sirjinkor.

Sirjinkor pressed a button on his right hand.

"Prince Vekar, I have found the power-mid device intact," said Sirjinkor.

"You know what to do, commander," said Vekar. "Insert the power prism now."

"As you wish, your highness," said Sirjinkor as he placed the power prism into the power-mid device. "The power-mid is activated."

Sirjinkor placed his arms on the sides of the power-mid. Suddenly, electrical surges emerged from the power-mid and flowed into Sirjinkor.

"Such incredible power!" exclaimed Sirjinkor.

Meanwhile, the rangers had reached Mount Edenova, fully morphed.

"I hope we made in time," said Noah.

Suddenly, they saw electrical surges slowly rising from the summit.

"He's still charging up," said Troy.

Suddenly, a group of X-Borgs appeared on front of them.

"Those creeps are stalling for time," said Jake.

"Let's clean their clocks," said Gia as they drew their weapons.

The rangers began fighting the X-Borgs, eventually wiping them out.

"Let's hurry!" exclaimed Orion.

The rangers continued up the mountain. Meanwhile, Sirjinkor was still charging himself with the power-mid.

"Soon I'll be the mighty creature in the universe," said Sirjinkor.

Eventually, the power-med's power faded, leaving Sirjinkor's midsection aglow.

"I'm full. Full of power," said Sirjinkor.

As Sirjinkor turned around, several laser beams blasted both Bruisers and destroyed them. The rangers soon appeared in front of Sirjinkor.

"Hold it right there," said Orion.

"Human. Grògrakymàzh. It makes no difference to me," said Sirjinkor.

Sirjinkor fired several electrical blasts at the rangers, causing significant damage to the rangers and sent them to the ground.

"You are no match for my increased power," said Sirjinkor as the rangers slowly stood up.

"We'll see about that," said Noah as he drew a Blue Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion got a good look at Noah's key.

"Is that whom I think it is?" asked Orion.

"I thought we could some Andresian assistance," said Noah.

"Good idea," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Emma and Gia drew their correspondingly colored Ranger keys while Jake drew a Black Ranger key from his belt buckle. The core team then drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightning Force!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Aura Charge!"

The core team turned their keys. Blue and yellow energy emerged from the ground and transformed the core team into the Lightning Force rangers.

"Impressive, but it won't help you," said Sirjinkor as he fired several laser blasts at them.

"Tou!" exclaimed Gia as she brought her fingers together in a fist except for her ring fingers and pinkies.

"Jin!" exclaimed Jake as he enlaced his fingers into a fist.

"Aura Shield!" exclaimed Jake and Gia.

Just as Sirjinkor's beams reached the rangers, an energy wall appeared in front of the rangers and absorbed the blasts.

"Not bad," said Sirjinkor.

Suddenly, Emma and Troy jumped toward Sirjinkor, wielding a red and white whip and a red and white sword respectively.

"Lightning Whip!" exclaimed Emma as she hit Sirjinkor in the shoulder.

"Lightning Blade!" exclaimed Troy.

As both Troy and Emma landed on the ground. Troy slashed Sirjinkor two times in the chest before kicking him, staggering Sirjinkor forward.

"Lightning Blaster!" exclaimed Noah as he drew a red and white pistol from its holster.

"Super Silver Spear!" exclaimed Orion as he converted his weapon to blaster mode.

Noah and Orion fired several shots at Sirjinkor, causing significant damage to him.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sirjinkor

"This guy is just plain tough," said Jake.

"As tough as he is, that power increase he received must have a limit," said Noah.

"Good point. Let's try to overwhelm him with the Star Force's powers," said Troy as he drew a different Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

The other rangers drew their corresponding Star Force Ranger keys from their belt buckles and their morphers.

"I'm with you. Based on what I've learned from the database, I'll go Mighty Morphin'," said Orion as he drew a White Ranger key from his belt buckle and his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Star Force!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed the keys into it. "Stellar Power!"

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he opened his morpher and placed the key inside it. "Mighty Morphin' White!"

The core team turned the keys, transforming them into the Star Force rangers. Orion closed his morpher and pressed a button on it. Orion's morpher scanned the key, which transformed Orion into the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger.

"Power Ranger Star Force!" the core team exclaimed.

"Mighty Morphin' White Ranger!" exclaimed Orion as he jumped toward Sirjinkor with a white saber raised. "Saba!"

Orion slashed Sirjinkor several times with Saba. Meanwhile, the other rangers each drew a red and gold chakram.

"Orion, duck!" the core team exclaimed.

"Whoa," said Orion as he quickly sat down.

"Circle Blade Strike!" the core team exclaimed.

The core team turned the Big Circle Blades sideways and launched them at Sirjinkor with their palms, causing significant damage to Sirjinkor.

"This can't be happening," said Sirjinkor very staggered. "I'm invincible."

"Apparently not," said Gia.

"I think tapping into the Zeo Crystal should finish him off," said Orion as he drew a Gold Ranger key from his belt buckle and his morpher.

The core team agreed and drew appropriately-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles and their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "It's Morphin' Time."

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he opened his morpher and placed the key inside it. "Zeo Gold!"

The core team turned their keys. Orion closed his morpher and pressed a button. Orion's morpher scanned the key. Five shapes, which consecutively included a pink circle, a green square, a golden kanji symbol representing the word _king_ , a red star, a blue triangle, and two yellow rectangles positioned parallel to each other, appeared in the front of the rangers and transformed them into the Zeo rangers.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Why don't we try the Zeo Rangers' ultimate attack?" asked Jake.

"Good idea," said Troy. "Let's go for it."

The rangers ran toward Sirjinkor and jumped up. While in mid-air, they spun themselves and combined themselves into a giant energy ball.

"Zeo Spinning Power Kick!" the rangers exclaimed.

The energy ball flew down from the sky and slammed through Sirjinkor, causing him extensive damage. Suddenly, the energy ball converted back into the rangers.

"You may have weakened me, but I still have enough energy to do this," said Sirjinkor very staggered.

Sirjinkor created an energy ball and threw it into outer space. The energy ball hit a nearby asteroid, causing it to fall to Earth. Suddenly, Troy's morpher went off. Troy took his morpher off and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"We detected a meteorite headed on a crash course with the Earth," said Tensou.

"Not good at all. Things just became ten times worse," said Troy.

Meanwhile, abroad the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar was observing Sirjinkor's fight with the rangers.

"Vrak's power-mid has more surprises than I expected," said Vekar.

"What about Sirjinkor, sire?" asked Levira.

"Maximize him!" exclaimed Vekar.

"Your highness?" asked Levira.

"His squandering of that power has reduced him to a mere distraction for the meteorite," said Vekar.

"As your wish," said Levira as she pulled out and fired the Maximizer controller.

Suddenly, purple beams fired from the Armada ship and hit Sirjinkor, causing him to become gigantic.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he pulled out his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship appeared from behind a blanket of clouds. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Release the zords!" the core team exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Take this," said Troy as he spun his steering wheel.

The Legendary Megazord jumped up and kicked Sirjinkor, sending him to the ground. Sirjinkor quickly recovered.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sirjinkor.

"Not even close," said Orion as he opened the morpher. "Summon Triforce Drill Zord." said Orion.

Orion placed the Quantum Ranger key inside his morpher and closed it. After pressing the code, the Triforce Drill Zord emerged from the future. Orion quickly teleported inside the zord.

"Triforce Megazord, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he drew the White Dino Thunder Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion placed the White Dino Thunder Ranger key into the center lock and turned it. The Triforce Drill Zord transformed into its Megazord form.

"Triforce Megazord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

"We can't hold anything back," said Noah. "Let's use our Samurai formation against this guy."

"Good idea," said Jake.

"Red Lion, descend and combine!" exclaimed Troy as the core team placed their Wild Force Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

The Red Lion Zord descended from the Animarium and immediately combined with the Legendary Megazord's upper portion to form the Legendary Wild Force Megazord.

"Samurai power, activate!" exclaimed Troy as the core team placed their Samurai ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

The Red Lion Zord fully combined with the Legendary Megazord to form the Legendary Samurai Megazord.

"Legendary Samurai Megazord, ready!" the core team exclaimed as the Legendary Samurai Megazord grabbed its naginata and spun it over its head.

"I still got enough power to take you both down," said Sirjinkor.

"We'll see about that," said Orion.

Sirjinkor ran toward both Megazords; however, the Triforce Megazord fended him off and punched him twice, causing significant damage.

"Your turn," said Orion as the Triforce Megazord stepped aside, revealing the Legendary Samurai Megazord.

"Savage Flame Attack!" exclaimed the core team.

A huge column of flame emerged from the Red Lion Zord's mouth and hit Sirjinkor, seriously burning him.

"No time to waste. We need to finish him now," said Noah.

"Samurai Fire Smasher!" exclaimed the core team as the Fire Smasher appeared in the Legendary Samurai's right hand.

"This doesn't look good," said Sirjinkor.

"Samurai Strike!" exclaimed the core team.

The Legendary Samurai Megazord used the ignited Fire Smasher to slice Sirjinkor in half.

"Foolish rangers. You may have stopped me, but you'll never stop the meteorite in time," said Sirjinkor as he pointed to the sky.

Sirjinkor immediately fell backwards and exploded.

"He's right," said Noah as an image of the meteorite appeared on their front monitors. "If we don't act soon, all life on Earth will be extinguished."

"Can we use the cannon to take it out?" asked Gia.

"Worth a try," said Troy as he drew his standard key.

The core team drew their standard key, placed them into their steering wheel locks, and turned them.

"Super Mega Starburst!" exclaimed the core team.

The Red Lion Zord's head lowered, unveiling the cannon. The Legendary Samurai Megazord then fired a volley of cannonballs at the meteorite; however, the meteorite was unaffected.

"I can't believe that it failed," said Jake.

"Now, what can we do?" asked Emma.

Orion thought about for a second and came up with an answer.

"I can use my drill to break through the meteorite," said Orion.

"How are you getting up here?" asked Gia.

"Simple. I can convert my zord back to its basic mode and fly it up there," said Orion.

"Good idea, but it is dangerous," said Noah. "Remember, your drill strike must be precise, or you will be crushed."

"Understood," said Orion.

Orion drew the Quantum Ranger key and placed it into the center lock.

"Triforce Ship Mode, activate!" exclaimed Orion.

The Triforce Megazord reverted to its original form.

"Here goes," said Orion as he spun his steering wheel.

"Be careful," said Emma.

The Triforce Drill Zord flew straight up toward the meteorite, eventually leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"Almost there," said Orion as he approached the meteorite.

The Triforce Megazord was soon within 10 inches of the meteorite.

"Now!" exclaimed Orion as he turned the Quantum Ranger's key. "Triforce Drill Strike!"

The Triforce Drill Zord moved rapidly into the meteorite's path with its drill bowsprit rotating, eventually cutting through and destroying the meteorite.

"All right. It worked," said Orion emphatically.

"I knew he could it," said Emma.

"Nice job," said Orion.

"Fellow rangers, that is a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Orion.

Unbeknownst to both the rangers and the Armada, a pair of eyes was observing the Rangers' fight with Sirjinkor.

"I knew that fool Vekar couldn't resist using that power-mid device," said a voice. "Unfortunately, Sirjinkor paid the price because of his arrogance."

The mystery voice turned off his monitor.

"It's time to gather the building blocks I need to not only destroy the Power Rangers but to prove to the emperor that I should be leading his Armada," said the voice.


	8. Echoes of the Past

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro, Inc. and the Toei Company.

 **Author's Notes** : First, Heliovil is my name for Kursuniigo of 5000°C, the MOTW from "Hyde's Partner" (the tenth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger). Second, I am also using bits of Luka Milfy's backstory featured in "People's Lives are the Future of the Earth" (the twenty-third episode of Kaizoku Sentai Goseiger).

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

 **"Echoes of the Past"**

by C. Z. Mack

Noah was in his kitchen scrolling through the ranger database when the doorbell rang.

"Noah?" asked a woman.

"I got it, grandma," said Noah as he closed the laptop.

Noah immediately headed through the living room and opened the front door, revealing Gia.

"Hi, Gia. What's going on?" asked Noah.

"I need to use the database," said Gia.

"Come on in," said Noah as Gia entered the house.

Noah closed the door behind her.

"There are two teams I want to learn more about, Supersonic and RPM," said Gia.

"Do you feel a connection to either one?" asked Noah.

"Maybe RPM," said Gia.

Noah and Gia continued talking when Noah's grandmother entered the living room, startling them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," said Noah's grandmother.

Noah turned to Gia.

"Gia, this is my grandma, Joan Carver," said Noah.

Noah turned to Joan.

"Grandma Joan, this is Gia Moran from school," said Noah.

"Nice to meet you, dear," said Joan.

"Same here, ma'am," said Gia.

Joan and Gia shook each other's hands.

"You're Cecilia's daughter, aren't you?" asked Joan.

"Yes, ma'am," said Gia.

"I've known your family for a very long time," said Joan. "I am sorry for what happened to your sister, Bianca."

"You never told me you had a sister," said Noah.

Before Gia could explain, their morphers gave off an alarm. Gia pulled her morpher from her pocket.

"Sorry, but I need to take this call," said Gia

"No problem," said Joan.

Gia stepped away from Noah and Joan and headed into the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, Gia opened her morpher.

"What's wrong, Tensou," said Gia.

"We have an emergency. Please hurry to the Command Cave," said Tensou.

"We'll right there," said Gia as she closed her morpher.

Gia quickly returned to the living room with Noah's laptop in tow.

"Were you able to resolve your problem?" asked Joan.

"Mostly, but I need your grandson's help to finish it," said Gia.

"I think I understand," said Joan.

Joan turned to Noah.

"Please be careful out there, dear," said Joan.

"I will," said Noah as he hugged Joan.

"Let's go," said Gia as she and Noah left through the front door.

Eventually, all the rangers arrived in the Command Cave.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Orion.

"Mariner Bay is under attack," said Tensou.

"Noah, isn't Mariner Bay the hometown of the Lightspeed Power Rangers?" asked Jake.

"Correct," said Noah.

"First, Panorama City. Now, Mariner Bay," said Emma.

"Do you think that the Armada know about the design flaw in our morphers?" asked Troy.

"I highly doubt it since the Armada isn't actually attacking Mariner Bay," said Tensou. "Look at the monitors."

The rangers turned toward the monitors and saw lime green creatures, which were armed with silver daggers, attacking people.

"What are those things?" asked Orion.

"They are called Loogies, the Warstar aliens' footsoldiers," said Gosei. "They arrived on this planet prior to the Armada invasion."

"I thought we wiped them out," said Noah.

"Apparently, one of them survived," said Jake.

"No time to lose. You must stop them before they cause any more damage," said Gosei.

"You got it," said Troy and he and the other rangers left the Command Cave and boarded the Sky Ship.

Meanwhile, the Loogies and a white weevil-like creature with opening areas exposing red skin underneath marched through Mariner Bay and blasted random civilians.

"These humans aren't worthy of living on this planet. The Armada should rule instead," said the monster.

Suddenly, several laser blasts appeared from nowhere and knocked the Loogies to the ground.

"What in the world was that?" asked the monster.

"Your worst nightmare," said Troy as the rangers descended from the Sky Ship's ropes and landed in front of the monster.

"So, you are the Power Rangers," said the monster. "I was expected someone more ornate and impressive."

"Don't underestimate us, monster," said Orion.

"Monster? The name Heliovil, and I will burn everyone of you to a crisp," said Heliovil.

"We'll see about that," said Jake.

Heliovil turned his head toward the Loogies.

"Attack!" exclaimed Heliovil.

The Loogies ran toward the rangers. The core team drew their blasters and sabers while Orion drew his Silver Silver Spear. The rangers managed to destroy all the Loogies, leaving Heliovil behind.

"You're strong enough to handle peons, but I doubt you fools can handle this," said Heliovil as his open sections suddenly gave off a reddish glow.

Heliovil fired several fireballs at the rangers, causing significant damage to them and sending to the ground.

"You are not even worth my time, " said Heliovil as the rangers gradually rose to their feet.

"We still have a few tricks up our sleeves," said Gia as she drew a Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle.

The core team then drew their morphers. Jake drew a Black Ranger key from his belt buckle while the remaining core team drew their correspondingly-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Supersonic!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Sonar Charge!"

The core team turned their keys. Yellow V's appeared in front of each core team member, transforming the core team into the Supersonic rangers.

"Power Rangers Supersonic!" the core team exclaimed.

"Do you believe new outfits will save you?" asked Heliovil.

"Yes, we do," said Troy.

The core team pulled black and white pistols with red and yellow trim from their holsters while Orion converted his Super Silver Spear to blaster mode.

"Sonar Blaster!" the core team exclaimed.

The core team fired several white blasts at Heliovil while Orion fired his weapon as well.

"Nice try," said Heliovil.

Heliovil ignited again and create a flame shield around himself, absorbing their blasts.

"Is that all you got?" asked Heliovil.

"Not even close,"" said Gia.

Gia drew a yellow flute with white and red accents.

"Sonic Flute!" exclaimed Gia as she separate her Sonic Flute in half.

Yellow energy emerged from both halves of the Sonic Flute and wrapped Heliovil in yellow ribbon-like rope.

"Sonic Baton!" exclaimed Emma as she drew a white staff with a semicircular pink hilt.

Gia reconnected her Sonic Flute. She and Emma jumped toward Heliovil with their weapons raised.

"I don't think so," said Heliovil.

Just as Emma and Gia reached Heliovil, he broke free of the rope and fire a flame column at them, knocking Emma and Gia to the ground. The other rangers ran over to Emma and Gia.

"Are both of you okay?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," said Gia as she and Emma rose to their feet.

"If that's the extent of your power, why is the Armada having so much trouble?" asked Heliovil.

"How do you know the Armada?" asked Orion.

"The Warstars were allies to the Armada. I've survived this long to avenge their destruction," said Heliovil.

"You will have to get pass us first," said Troy.

Troy drew a red and white longsword with a triangular hilt.

"Sonic Blade!" exclaimed Troy.

"Sonic Striker!" exclaimed Noah as he drew a blue, bladed, and dumbbell-shaped weapon.

"Sonic Claw!" exclaimed Jake as he drew a black gauntlet with curved blades at its front edge.

Emma and Gia redrew their Supersonic weapons while Orion converted his Super Silver Spear back to spear mode. All six rangers ran toward Heliovil. Heliovil fended off the rangers until Troy and Jake slashed Heliovil with their respective weapons, partially damaging him.

"Not bad, but not good enough," said Heliovil

Heliovil ignited again.

"Flame Meteor!" exclaimed Heliovil as he fired several fire blasts into the sky.

Several fireballs then fired down onto the rangers, causing significant damage to them.

"This is getting boring. I am out of here before I fall asleep," said Heliovil as he teleported out of the area.

The rangers then demorphed back to their normal clothes.

"He escaped for now, but he will return," said Noah.

"Yes, we barely made a scratch on him," said Troy.

"In the meantime, what can we do now?" asked Orion.

"You can come with us," said a male voice.

"Who said that?" asked Gia.

"We did," said another male voice.

The rangers quickly turned around as a tall man and a shorter man wearing black suits and sunglasses approached them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Jake.

"That is not important. We were told to bring all of you to the Lightspeed Aquabase," said the shorter man.

"Who sent for us?" asked Troy.

Suddenly, a yellow humvee pulled up next to the two mean. The left door opened, and a brown-haired man with green eyes wearing a red and black jacket stepped out of the vehicle.

"I did," said the man.

Emma suddenly remembered.

"I recognize you from our database," said Emma. "You're Ryan, the Titanium Ranger."

"That's correct," said Ryan.

"I thought that the Aquabase was heavily damaged during your team's final team with Queen Bansheera," said Troy.

"It took some time, but we manage to restore it to full working order," said Ryan.

"What do you want with us?" asked Jake.

"One of our senior scientists would like to talk to your group," said Ryan.

The rangers thought about this for a moment.

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Noah.

All of the rangers followed Ryan into the humvee and drove toward the coast. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Heliovil stood in front of Prince Vekar and Damaris, discussing his fight with the rangers.

"Why didn't finish them off when you had the chance?" asked Prince Vekar.

"I agree. You clearly had an advantage over them," said Damaris.

"Don't worry, your highness. I was merely toying with them," said Heliovil.

Heliovil turned to Damaris.

"If they couldn't defeat me at half strength, what chances do they have when I used my full power?" asked Heliovil.

Meanwhile, the rangers and Ryan had arrived inside the Lightspeed Aquabase.

"Megaforce Rangers, I welcome you to the Lightspeed Aquabase mark two," said Ryan as they all exited the humvee.

"This place is amazing," said Orion.

"Please follow me," said Ryan.

As the rangers followed Ryan, they soon saw various staff members typing on keyboards and testing new weapons. The rangers soon came upon a black-haired older gentleman shooting a high-tech gun at a target.

"Dr. Percuson?" asked Ryan as he touched Dr. Percuson's shoulder.

Dr. Percuson suddenly jerked and pulled the gun's trigger, sending an energy blast toward the rangers. The rangers quickly ducked the blast.

"Sorry about that. This weapon needs more adjustments," said Dr. Percuson.

Dr. Percuson quickly gave the weapon to a nearby lab assistant.

"I'm Dr. Bernie Percuson, mentor to Dr. Angela Fairweather. You are also probably wondering why I invited you here," said Dr. Percuson.

"That's true," said Orion.

"The reason you were brought here is because your ranger team appears to be the only team capable of morphing," said Ryan. "My entire team can't."

"Your fight with that fire monster, Heliovil, confirmed this," said Dr. Percuson.

"I think I can explain what happened," said Noah. "Our morphers allowed us to morph into any ranger team that came in contact with the Morphin' Grid; however, they disabled any other active ranger's morphing abilities to deter any glitches to the Morphin' Grid."

"I had no idea that my team was connected to the Morphin' Grid," said Dr. Percuson.

"Which team are you talking about?" asked Noah.

"I was the leader of the Supersonic Rangers, the origin of those powers you used against Heliovil," said Dr. Percuson.

"Doesn't that mean you aren't from Earth?" asked Gia.

"Yeah, the Supersonic Rangers has never been before on this planet," said Emma.

"Ok. I was originally from the planet Tokigynth in the Rècosdèn dimension," said Dr. Percuson.

"How did you become a ranger?" asked Ryan.

"My teammates and I were among survivors of planets conquered by the Siza Empire, a group who wanted to restore their leader, Empress Kaphani, by gathering life energy," said Dr. Percuson. "If I hadn't discovered my late father's experimental Supersonic technology, the Siza Empire would have succeeded."

"Late father?" asked Gia.

"My father, Wolgan Percuson, was a soldier and scientific advisor in the Tokigynthian Knight Corps, my home's military. Unfortunately, Adènna, the Siza Empire's scientist and weapon researcher, defeated all of them including my father single-handedly," said Dr. Percuson with tears in his eyes. "I still miss him."

"How did you arrived here?" asked Jake.

"We eventually defeated the Siza Empire and destroyed their main ship, Dèsebé. Unfortunately for me, Dèsebé's destruction created a shockwave that threw me into this dimension with no way for me to return home," said Dr. Percuson.

"I'm sorry about your father, Dr. Percuson," said Gia. "I lost someone as well."

"I remember. My grandmother brought it up when you came over earlier," said Noah. "I must have something tragic."

"More like unexpected. One moment, I was babysitting her. The next moment, she collapsed," said Gia. "My parents raced her to the hospital, but we were too late. She was gone."

"I'm so sorry to hear this," said Jake.

"Same here," said Dr. Percuson.

"One good thing did come out of this," said Emma.

"What's that?" asked Gia.

"We wouldn't have become friends if not for her," said Emma.

"I almost forgot. You and your uncle were in the waiting room while you dad was taking a physical exam," said Gia.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" asked Troy.

An intern soon ran toward the rangers, Dr. Percuson, and Ryan.

"We detected abnormal temperature changes near the coast," said the intern.

'That fire monster could be back," said Orion.

"We have to stop him," said Troy.

"Follow me back to the surface," said Ryan.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Percuson," said Gia as she shook Dr. Percuson's hand. "I wish I knew a way to get your back home."

"Don't worry about it. You got a monster to stop," said Dr. Percuson.

Ryan and the rangers headed toward the humvee. Meanwhile, Heliovil had appeared on a beach on the outskirts of Mariner Bay, heating the ocean with a column of flame.

"It's warming up," said Heliovil. "Soon, this planet will be dry as a bone."

Suddenly, several blasts appeared from nowhere and blasted Heliovil from behind.

"Hold it right there, flame head," said Troy.

Heliovil quickly turned around and saw the rangers approaching him.

"Welcome back. I guess you people are gluttons for punishment," said Heliovil.

"We'll snuff you out before any punishment came even occur," said Jake.

"We'll see about it," said Heliovil as several X-Borgs and Loogies appeared in front of him.

"X-Borgs and Loogies, the worst of two worlds," said Emma.

Heliovil turned his head toward the X-Borgs and Loogies.

"Crush them!" exclaimed Heliovil.

The Loogies and the X-Borgs ran toward the rangers.

"Let's get them!" exclaimed the rangers.

The Loogies, the X-Borgs, and the rangers began fighting each other. Eventually, only Heliovil remained.

"Now to cool you off," said Orion.

"Don't bet on it," said Heliovil. "I got more tricks up my sleeve."

"Flame Vortex!" exclaimed Heliovil.

Heliovil spun himself into a fire tornado and launched himself at the rangers, causing significant damage to them. The rangers slowly rose to their feet.

"Maybe we need a home field advantage against this creep," said Emma as she drew a Pink Ranger key from her belt buckle. "Let's use Lightspeed Rescue!"

The other rangers drew their correspondingly-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles and their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue!" the rangers exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he opened his morpher and placed the key inside it. "Lightspeed Titanium!"

The core team turned their keys. Orion closed the morpher and pressed a button on it. Orion's morpher scanned the key. A shield-like structure painted white and their individual color appeared in front of the core team while a silver V-shaped shield appeared in front of Orion. The shields transformed them into the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" exclaimed the rangers.

"This old trick again. I'm not impressed," said Heliovil.

Heliovil then fired a column of fire at the rangers; however, the rangers evaded it.

"V-Lancers!" exclaimed the core team.

"Titanium Laser!" exclaimed Orion.

Once the flames cleared, Orion drew his Titanium Laser while the core team drew bladed staffs with a V-shaped hilt near the blade.

"Impossible," said Heliovil.

The rangers ran toward Heliovil. First, Troy, Noah, and Orion slightly rotated their weapons and slashed Heliovil while Jake slashed him directly. Then, Gia and Emma slashed Heliovil slashed him three times. The combination of these attacks caused extensive damage to Heliovil.

"Nice attack, but I'm far from done," said Heliovil as he struggled to stand up.

Heliovil ignited again.

"Flame Meteor!" exclaimed Heliovil.

"V-Lancers, Blaster Mode!" exclaimed the core team.

The core team retracted the tail end of their V-Lancers and attached the handles of their Rescue Blasters to them, retracting the blades. Heliovil fired several fire blasts into the air.

"Spectra Blast!" exclaimed the core team.

The fireballs soon rained down on the rangers. The core team quickly fired laser beams from the V-Lancers and destroyed the fireballs.

"Take this," said Troy as the beams combined into a V-shaped blast.

The core team then moved their V-Lancers downward, sending the blast into Heliovil and destroying him. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar and Levira were viewing Heliovil's fight.

"That hothead's arrogance cost him a victory," said Prince Vekar.

"Don't worry, sire. I'll add more fuel to his fire," said Levira as she pulled out and fired the Maximizer controller.

Suddenly, purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit Heliovil, causing him to become gigantic.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship emerged from a blanket of clouds. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Summon Triforce Drill Zord." said Orion.," said Orion as he drew his morpher and the Quantum Ranger key.

Orion placed the Quantum Ranger key inside his morpher and closed it. After pressing the code, the Triforce Drill Zord emerged from the future. Orion quickly teleported inside the zord.

"Release the zords!" the core team exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Triforce Megazord, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he drew the White Dino Thunder Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion placed the White Dino Thunder Ranger key into the center lock and turned it. The Triforce Drill Zord transformed into its Megazord form.

"Triforce Megazord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

"Soon your zords will be piles of smoking metal debris," said Heliovil as he ran toward them.

"We'll see about that," said Emma.

"You got that right," said Gia.

"Let's take him down," said Orion as he turned his steering wheel.

The Legendary Megazord and the Triforce Megazord headed toward Heliovil. Heliovil slashed both Megazords, causing significant damage to them. The Legendary Megazord then swiped Heliovil with the sword in his right hand while the Triforce Megazord used its drill to spear in the chest, knocking Heliovil to the ground. Heliovil quickly stood up.

"Let's see if you can take this heat," said Heliovil as he ignited again.

Heliovil fired a huge column of fire at both Megazords, causing significant damage to them and overheating their cockpits.

"It's so hot that I can't hold the control," said Jake as he shook his hand loose.

"There is more where that came from," said Heliovil as he ignited once again.

"Not this time," said Orion.

Orion spun his right steering wheel to the right.

"Drill Shield!" exclaimed Orion.

Heliovil unleashed a second fire column at them; however, the Triforce Megazord's trident shield deflected the flames.

"I got him distracted, but I don't know how long I can hold the heat back," said Orion.

"We definitely need a plan," said Troy.

Suddenly, the Lightspeed Ranger keys began glowing and floating in front of them. They immediately grabbed their designated key.

"Looks like we got Ryan's and the Lightspeed team's approval," said Emma.

"Let's put them to good use," said Gia as the rangers placed the Lightspeed Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

The Legendary Megazord's compartments opened up, revealing five red and silver water cannons.

"Go for it. Cool this loser down," said Orion.

"Lightspeed Aqua Blast!" the core team exclaimed.

The water cannons lowered and fired highly-concentrated water at Heliovil, dousing his attack and stunning Heliovil.

"Lightspeed Cross Slash!" the core team exclaimed.

The Legendary Megazord rotated its right arm and used both swords to slash Heliovil with an X-shaped slash, causing extensive damage to Heliovil.

"Impossible," said Heliovil as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"It's your turn, Orion," said Emma.

"You got it," said Orion as he drew the Quantum Ranger key, the Dino Thunder White Ranger key, and the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion placed all three keys into all three steering locks and turned the keys.

"Triple Drill Attack!" exclaimed Orion.

The Triforce Drill Zord and The Triforce Dino Zord appeared next to its current form. All three combined their drills into a massive drill attack and slammed into Heliovil, hitting and destroying him.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Gia.

The next day, Gia had found Noah in the Command Cave typing on the laptop.

"Still researching ranger teams?" asked Gia.

"Actually, I am looking through the Supersonic file," said Noah. "It is really quite sad. Thanks to the Siza Empire, each one lost someone they cared about. In fact, it took them a long time to recover for that."

"Hopefully, we can stop the Armada before any more lives are lost," said Gia.


	9. Exchange of Heart

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro, Inc. and the Toei Company.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

 **"Exchange of Heart"**

by C. Z. Mack

In the Command Cave, Noah was working on several laptops when Jake walked in.

"Looks like you've been busy," said Jake as he saw Noah's messy workstation.

"After seeing the combination weapons of the previous teams in the database, I figure that we could use something like that," said Noah. "Check this out."

Jake quickly moved next to Noah and faced the largest laptop's monitor.

"I modified a blaster to use two keys instead of one, doubling its attack power," said Noah.

"That's cool," said Jake. "I need your help on another matter."

"Something wrong?" asked Noah.

"You know how I feel about Gia, right?" asked Jake.

"It's so obvious you have a crush on her," said Noah. "Instead of stressing about it, you could just simply ask her out on a date."

"Before I do this, I need to know more about Gia," said Jake. "Maybe Emma can help since she is Gia's best friend."

Suddenly, Emma arrived in the Command Cave.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Emma.

"Noah was showing me an upgrade to our arsenal," said Jake.

"Do you think I could borrow your assistant, Noah?" asked Emma.

"What do you need from me?" asked Jake.

"I wanted to go to the butterfly sanctuary with Orion, but he is working at Ernie's today," said Emma. "I was hoping you could take his place."

"I don't know," said Jake reluctantly.

"Man, this is your chance," said Noah quietly.

"You got a point," said Jake.

Jake turned to Emma.

"That's no problem," said Jake.

"Excellent," said Emma. "I hope you have no problem carrying some equipment."

"How much equipment are we talking about?" asked Jake.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Emma.

Emma and Jake then left the Command Cave. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar and Damaris were having a discussion.

"Is the infiltration plan proceeding on schedule?" asked Prince Vekar.

"Yes, sire. Commander Tranceferer and several X-Borgs are being dispatched as we speak," said Damaris.

"Good. If intimidation won't work on these humans, maybe manipulation will," said Prince Vekar.

Moments later, Jake and Emma were heading for the butterfly sanctuary. Jake was carrying several photography equipment bags while Emma walked ahead of Jake.

"Are you sure you need all of this?" asked Jake.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to miss any photo opportunities," said Emma as she snapped some photos of Jake and some nearby birds.

"Speaking of opportunities, I need your advice in asking your friend Gia out on a date," said Jake. "Tell me a little bit about her."

"Well, she is a bit of a bookworm and very smart," said Emma.

"She's strong, too," said Jake.

"Exactly," said Emma. "Just start with that, and you'll be fine."

Suddenly, Jake's and Emma's morphers went off. Emma got hers out and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Emma.

"A monster has been spotted downtown," said Tensou. "You must hurry."

"We're on our way," said Emma.

Emma immediately closed her morpher.

"Jake, we got an emergency. Let's hurry," said Emma.

"Right," said Jake as he set Emma's equipment on the ground.

Jake and Emma quickly ran off and soon found themselves outside a conference center, overwhelmed by X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Let's power up!" exclaimed Emma as she and Jake drew their keys and morphers.

"Super Mega Mode!" exclaimed Jake and Emma.

Both rangers placed their keys into their morphers and turned their keys. Both Jake and Emma transformed into their respective Super Megaforce suits.

"I wonder why these creeps are here," said Emma as she sliced through some X-Borgs.

"Keep an eye out," said Jake as he fought some X-Borgs as well.

Meanwhile, a younger man and an older gentleman in suits exited a parked limo near the conference center's front doors.

"Come on. We have to get you out of here, ambassador," said the younger man.

"Right," said the ambassador.

"Going somewhere?" said a nearby Bruiser as he knocked the younger man down.

The Bruiser then grabbed the ambassador and dragged him toward a yellow and blue creature.

"Look over them," said Jake as he pointed toward the monster.

"Let me go, you creeps," said the ambassador.

"Sorry, but that is not an option. You, or at least your body, is crucial for my leader's plan," said the monster. "Ready to mentally switched by me, Tranceferer?"

"We don't think so," said Troy as he and Noah jumped toward Tranceferer.

Noah and Troy slashed both Tranceferer and the Bruiser, freeing the ambassador. They were soon joined by Gia and Orion respectively.

"Orion, you get the ambassador and his bodyguard to safety," said Noah as he continued to fight X-Borgs.

"Right," said Orion.

Orion slashed through several X-Borgs until he reached the ambassador and his bodyguard.

"Follow me, gentlemen," said Orion as he slashed a nearby X-Borg. "Please hurry."

The ambassador and the recovered bodyguard quickly shook their heads and followed Orion.

"Since they are safe, we can wipe these creeps without holding back," said Gia as she evaded a X-Borg attack.

"You're right," said Troy as he blocked and slashed a X-Borg next to Gia.

The core team quickly regrouped.

"Let's see what you got," said Tranceferer as several X-Borgs approached the rangers.

"Let's see if you can handle this," said Emma as she drew her Pink Prism Ranger key from her belt buckle.

The other rangers then drew correspondingly-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Prism!" the rangers exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Prism Flash!"

The core team turned their keys. Five Prism emblems appeared in front of them, transforming them into the Prism rangers. The X-Borgs and the rangers ran toward each other and fought each other.

"Prism Blade!" exclaimed Troy as he kicked two X-Borgs.

A thin, red, and crystalline sword appeared in Troy's right hand. Troy immediately slashed several X-Borgs with it.

"Prism Gauntlets!" exclaimed Jake as he flipped over the trunk of a nearby car and kicked a X-Borg down onto the car's roof.

First, Jake's hands and lower arms were encased in green crystal. Then, Jake began punching various X-Borgs.

"Prism Shooter!" exclaimed Noah as he drew a small white shield with red accents and an attached saber.

Noah drew the saber from his Prism Shooter and hit various X-Borgs with the shield.

"Prism Sphere!" exclaimed Noah as he somersaulted toward more X-Borgs.

Noah suddenly changed into a large ball of blue energy, which bounced and dashed through X-Borgs.

"Prism Boots!" exclaimed Emma as she resummoned her Prism Boots.

Emma then kicked and tripped several X-Borgs.

"Prism Batons!" exclaimed Gia as a yellow crystalline baton appeared in each of her hands.

Gia then used the batons to not only fend off the X-Borgs but rapidly hit one of them in the chest.

"Take this," said Gia as she rotated one of her batons and knocked a X-Borg to the ground.

Soon, only a few X-Borgs and Tranceferer remained.

"This doesn't look good," said Tranceferer ran off.

"Jake, let's take this guy," said Gia.

"I'm with you," said Jake.

Jake and Gia quickly demorphed to their Super Megaforce suits and pursued Tranceferer. They caught up with Tranceferer, slashed, and drop-kicked him. Suddenly, Tranceferer grabbed Jake from behind.

"If you want me, you would have to hurt your friend," said Tranceferer as he holds Jake like a human shield.

"I don't think so," said Gia. "Let's switch weapons, Jake."

"Good thinking," said Jake.

Jake and Gia swapped a saber and a blaster through the air and grabbed each other's weapon.

"Take this," said Jake.

Jake fired both blasters behind him, freeing himself from Tranceferer's grip. Jake continued firing on Tranceferer while Gia began slashing him with both sabers, causing significant damage to Tranceferer.

"Time to show you to what a real swap is like," said Tranceferer as Jake and Gia approached him.

Tranceferer twisted his arms and simultaneously fired a yellow electrical surge at Gia and a green electrical surge at Jake. The blasts spun Gia and Jake and tossed them onto the ground, demorphing them back into their regular clothes.

"This will the perfect distraction to make my escape," said Tranceferer as he left the scene.

The other rangers finished off the remaining X-Borgs and demorphed as they approached Jake and Gia.

"Gia, are you alright?" asked Emma.

"Other than feeling a little dizzy, I'm fine," said Jake as Gia slowly stood up.

"Wait a minute. What's going on?" asked Noah.

"You tell me," said Gia as Jake slowly stood up.

Once both Jake and Gia got back on their feet, they quickly looked at each other and immediately screamed.

"You're me, and I'm you!" exclaimed Jake and Gia and they touched their faces and arms.

"How is this possible?" asked Emma.

Noah thought about for a minute and came with a solution.

"That monster must have switched their minds," said Noah.

"How are we going to fix this?" asked Jake/Gia.

"Let's head back to the Command Cave. Maybe Tensou and Gosei can help," said Troy.

"Good idea," said Emma.

The core team immediately left the conference center and headed for the Command Cave. When they arrived, Tensou immediately scanned both Jake and Gia.

"Having Jake and Gia's spirits swapped can't be a fluke. It must be part of a bigger plan," said Troy.

"Except for the personality changes, both of you are fine," said Tensou.

"I wanted to get closer to Gia, but this is ridiculous," said Jake/Gia.

Noah suddenly came to a conclusion.

"Of course. The Armada wanted Trancerferer to switch the minds of that ambassador and a Bruiser, thereby infiltrating global governments," said Noah.

"Unfortunately, that monster is long gone by now," said Emma.

"The only thing we can now is wait until he reappears in the city," said Jake/Gia.

"This will be definitely awkward since I have to babysit my cousin Ben tonight," said Gia/Jake.

"Don't worry. I got it covered," said Jake/Gia.

"Ok. Fine," said Gia/Jake nervously.

Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Tranceferer was being called out by Prince Vekar.

"I know that I didn't finish the mission. At least, I swapped two of the rangers," said Traceferer nervously.

"Not good enough," said Prince Vekar.

Prince Vekar quickly turned to Damaris.

"Damaris, what should we do to this idiot?" asked Prince Vekar.

"Spare him, sire. It's just a minor setback," said Damaris. "The plan will be successful."

"I don't know how. The rest of them will be looking for me to undo my technique," said Tranceferer.

"Good point," said Prince Vekar.

Prince Vekar quickly came up with a solution.

"Damaris, send a second commander down!" exclaimed Prince Vekar.

"Of course. I just happened to have someone in mind," said Damaris.

Suddenly, the throne room doors opened. A purple and green reptilian creature with shell-like arm guards entered the room.

"Commander Turtlelini, at your service," said Turtlelini.

"Ahh, our defensive expert," said Prince Vekar.

"How may I be of assistance?" asked Turtlelini.

"Go with Tranceferer to earth and keep the rangers occupied," said Prince Vekar.

"As you wish," said Turtlelini.

Both Turtlelini and Tranceferer left the throne room. The next day, Jake and Gia had arrived outside the Command Cave, wearing different clothes.

"Nice outfit," said Gia/Jake.

"Thanks. Your mom and cousin helped me out with it," said Jake/Gia. "Especially, your cousin. He may be young, but he knows fashion."

"Your mom, Farrah, is great, too. She is a bit of a goofball," said Gia/Jake.

"Now, you know where my sense of humor comes from," said Jake/Gia.

"Let's see if Tranceferer has reappeared," said Gia/Jake.

Both Jake and Gia entered the Command Cave. They soon found Noah modifying a Super Mega Blaster with Emma and Troy looking on.

"Looks like your new weapon is coming together nicely," said Troy.

"Thanks. It needs a few more adjustments," said Noah as he programmed the Super Mega Blaster with his laptop.

"By the way, has Tranceferer reappeared?" asked Jake/Gia.

"Nothing yet. In fact, Orion has been keeping a close eye on that ambassador we saved earlier. Tranceferer may try again," said Emma.

"That should just about do it," said Noah as he disconnected the modified Super Mega Blaster from his laptop. "Time to put it to the test."

Noah grabbed the modified Super Mega Blaster, and everyone left the Command Cave. They soon arrived in a nearby valley, fully morphed.

"Ready to try it out, Jake . . . Gia?" asked Noah as he gave Gia the modified Super Mega Blaster.

"You got it," said Green Gia as she consecutively drew two Green Ranger keys from her belt buckle. "Two keys equal double the power."

Gia placed the two keys into the blaster's locks and turned the keys.

"Super Mega Dual Blast!" exclaimed Green Gia as she fired the blaster.

A huge yellow energy ball emerged from the modified Super Mega Blaster and destroyed a huge rock nearby.

"Good job, Gia," said Noah.

"Thanks," said Green Gia as she withdrew the keys from the blaster. "This will definitely help us against the Armada."

Suddenly, blasts came from nowhere and startled Green Gia. She quickly looked up and saw Turtlelini and several X-Borgs on a high cliff.

"Who are you?" asked Green Gia.

"The name's Turtlelini, and I was sent to destroy you," said Turtlelini.

"Bad timing as usual," said Green Gia.

Turtlelini turned his head toward the X-Borgs.

"Destroy that ranger!" exclaimed Turtlelini as he pointed toward Gia.

"I can save this for later," said Green Gia as she withdrew the modified Super Mega Blaster and drew her saber.

Green Gia began fighting the X-Borgs with just her saber and was soon overwhelmed, forcing her to the ground.

"Back off!" exclaimed Troy as several blasts hit a X-Borg approaching Gia.

The other rangers flipped toward Gia and landed next to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. No offense, Jake, but I am still getting used to your body," said Green Gia as she quickly recovered.

The core team fought the remaining X-Borgs until Turtlelini remained.

"Now, it's your turn," said Yellow Jake.

"We'll see about that," said Turtlelini.

The core team and Turtlelini raced toward each other. Turtlelini managed to fend them off, sending everyone but Troy to the ground.

"He's too strong," said Emma.

"We're not done yet," said Troy as he jumped up and fired his blaster at Turtlelini.

Turtlelini received minor damage and knocked Troy onto the ground.

"Prepare to be shellshocked!" exclaimed Turtlelini.

"Think again," said Troy as the core team quickly stood up.

The core team quickly prepared their sabers for a final attack.

"Give me your best shot," said Turtlelini.

"Super Mega Strike!" the rangers exclaimed as they swung their sabers at Turtlelini.

Just as the attack reached Turtlelini, Turtlelini brought his arm guards together and formed a shield. The shield, in turn, blocked and reflected the core team's attack, causing them significant damage.

"If that was your best shot, it was pretty weak," said Turtlelini as he separated his shield.

"There must be a way to crack that shell," said Yellow Jake.

"I'll try our new weapon. Hopefully, twice the power is enough," said Green Gia as she redrew the upgraded Super Mega Blaster.

Gia drew two different Green Ranger keys from her belt buckle, placed them into the blaster's locks, and turned the keys.

"Super Mega Dual Blast!" exclaimed Green Gia as she fired the blaster.

Just as the blast reached Turtlelini, Turtlelini used his arm shield again to block and dissipate the attack.

"I don't believe it. Even Noah's new blaster couldn't pierce that shield," said Green Gia.

Sparks suddenly appeared on the modified Super Mega Blaster, causing a minor explosion.

"Not good. It must have overloaded," said Green Gia as she noticed the burned locks.

"Even more ineffective. Now, it's my turn," said Turtlelini as sparks flowed across his body.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Yellow Jake.

"Take this!" exclaimed Turtlelini as he raised his left hand to the sky.

Lightning bolts suddenly rained down on the core team, causing significant damage to them.

"Time to finish you rangers off," said Turtlelini

"He's too much. We need to retreat for now," said Troy as he drew a Red Alien Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Next, Emma drew a White Alien Ranger key from her belt buckle while Gia drew a Black Alien Ranger key from her belt , Noah and Jake drew their correspondingly-colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles. Finally, the core team drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Aquitar!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Powers of Aquitar, activate!"

The core team turned their keys, transforming them into the Aquitian Rangers.

"Aquitar Steam Escape!" the core team exclaimed as they moved their right hand toward the ground.

The rangers suddenly vanished in a steam cloud.

"They managed to escape. No matter," said Turtlelini. "They can't hide from me forever."

Turtlelini teleported away. The rangers eventually returned to the Command Cave, demorphed.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Emma.

"That monster is the perfection distraction for Tranceferer. We need to stop them both," said Jake/Gia.

"We can't do that with this. It's badly damaged," said Noah as he placed the blaster on its stand. "It will take some time to repair."

Gia/Jake came up with an idea.

"Instead of repairing it, let's upgrade it," said Gia/Jake. "We can use the Zeo Rangers' Zeo Cannon or the Jungle Fury Rangers' Claw Cannon as inspiration."

"For spare parts, how about our blasters?" asked Troy.

"Ok. Let's get to work," said Noah.

The other rangers placed their blasters near the broken one. While Emma, Troy, and Jake built the cannon's framework, Noah and Gia programmed the locks. Eventually, they created a double-barreled cannon with five keys locks on top on it.

"One more calibration, and we're done," said Noah.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"Not good," said Jake/Gia. "One of the monsters has returned."

"Which one, Turtlelini or Trancerferer?" asked Emma.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go," said Troy.

"You go ahead without me. I can handle the cannon's final adjustment," said Gia/Jake.

"Good luck," said Emma

Every ranger except for Gia left the Command Cave. Meanwhile, Turtlelini and two Bruisers had returned to the valley.

"Patience, Bruisers. The rangers will be here soon," said Turtlelini. "They are too pathetic to accept defeat."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" asked Troy as the rangers flipped forward and landed in front of Turtlelini.

"Since only four of you showed up, your fifth member must be the genius of the group," said Turtlelini.

"We're more than enough to take you down," said Noah.

"Bruisers, attack!" Turtlelini exclaimed.

The Bruisers fired blue blasts at the rangers, but they avoided the blasts.

"Since we can't use our blasters, let's use this power," said Troy as he drew a Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Noah and Jake drew their correspondingly colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles while Emma drew a White Ranger key from his belt buckle. The core team then drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!" the rangers exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The core team turned their keys. The core team transformed into the Jungle Fury rangers and ran toward the Bruisers. Troy and Emma took on one Bruiser while Noah and Jake took on the other one.

"Go for it, Jake," said Noah as he stepped out of Jake's way.

"You got it," said Yellow Jake as he blocked a Bruiser's arm.

Yellow Jake rapidly punched that Bruiser in the stomach. Then, Emma karate chopped the other Bruiser nearby. Yellow Jake and Emma stepped aside.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" Troy exclaimed as he performed a brief kata.

"Spirit of the Jaguar!" Noah exclaimed as he performed a different kata.

Troy launched an astral projection of the Jungle Fury Tiger Zord while Noah launched an astral projection of the Jungle Fury Jaguar Zord. Each projection overpowered and destroyed a Bruiser.

"Two down, and one to go," said Troy.

The other rangers began fighting Turtlelini. Meanwhile, Gia/Jake had completed the final touches to the cannon.

"Now, I need a set of keys to test it with," said Gia/Jake.

"How about these?" asked Tensou as he brought five keys to Gia.

"The Zeo Ranger keys. Appropriate choice," said Gia as she quickly grabbed them.

Meanwhile, Emma and Jake attempted to punch Turtlelini, but Turtlelini had brought his shield together again.

"Time to punch a hole in his defense," said Yellow Jake.

Troy grabbed Emma's left shoulder from behind while Noah grabbed Jake's right shoulder.

"Jungle Fury Claw Booster!" the rangers exclaimed.

An energy burst flowed from Noah and Troy into Jake and Emma's fists. Unfortunately, Turtlelini's shield reversed the blast and sent them into the ground.

"That attack didn't even scratched my shield," said Turtlelini as he released his arms.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take," said Noah.

"We need to give Gia more time," said Yellow Jake.

"What's our next move?" asked Emma.

"Let's try one of the new powers," said Troy as he drew a different Red Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Noah and Emma drew their correspondingly colored Ranger keys from their belt buckles while Jake drew a White Ranger key from his belt buckle. The core team then drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Blitz!" the rangers exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Blitz Power!"

The core team turned their keys. Four mythological creatures, which consecutively included a pink phoenix, a red dragon, a blue pegasus, and a white mermaid, appeared in front of the rangers and transformed into the Blitz rangers.

"Power Rangers Blitz!" the rangers exclaimed.

The rangers jumped up.

"Dragon Attack!" Troy exclaimed.

"Pegasus Attack!" Noah exclaimed.

"Phoenix Attack!" Emma exclaimed.

"Mermaid Attack!" Yellow Jake exclaimed.

The mythological creatures, now made of white light, reappeared behind the rangers. Troy, followed by Noah, Emma, and Jake, flew toward Turtlelini with their hand crossed.

"Not a chance," said Turtlelini.

Just as the rangers reached Turtlelini, Turtlelini brought his shield together, deflected the attack, and sent the rangers backwards onto the ground. Meanwhile, Gia placed the Zeo Ranger keys into the cannon's locks.

"Ok. Here goes nothing," said Gia/Jake as she turned each key.

Once Gia turned the fifth key, the entire cannon began to give off a blinding light. When the light dissipated, Gia got a good look at the cannon.

"That defensive creep won't be expecting this kind of offense," said Gia/Jake as the rangers struggled to get to their feet.

"Nothing can shield you from this attack," said Turtlelini as he raised his left hand to the sky again.

Lightning bolts rained down again on the rangers, causing significant damage to them and demorphing them back to their Super Megaforce suits.

"Time to finish you off, once and for all," said Turtlelini.

Suddenly, blasts came from nowhere and stunned Turtlelini. Turtlelini quickly put up his shield to avoid any damage.

"What was that?" asked Yellow Jake.

"Hang on, everyone. I'm coming," said Gia as she came from over the hill, fully morphed.

As Gia ran toward the other rangers, she was firing a double-barrel cannon with the shape and colors of the Sky Ship. Eventually, she caught up with them.

"Sorry, I took so long," said Green Gia.

"It looks amazing," said Yellow Jake.

"Troy, want to take it for a test drive?" aske Green Gia as everyone else got back on their feet.

"You got it," said Troy as Gia gave him the Super Mega Cannon. "This feels powerful."

"You can think the Zeo Crystal for that," said Green Gia as Troy aimed the Super Mega Cannon at Turtlelini.

"You fools weren't listening at all. I told you that nothing can penetrate my shell," said Turtlelini.

"We'll see about it," said Green Gia.

Troy pulled back on the level underneath it, deploying the sail on top and the locks on both sides of the cannon.

"What's next?" asked Troy.

"Just like our sabers and blasters, insert your standard Ranger keys into it," said Green Gia.

The core team drew their standard Ranger keys from their belt buckles and flipped them up. Noah and Jake placed their keys into the left-side locks while Gia and Emma placed their keys into the right-side locks. Troy then placed his key into the center lock and turned the key. The key slots suddenly flipped up to the top, and the cannon began charging.

"Take your best shot," said Turtlelini as he closed his shell.

The other rangers placed their hands on each other's shoulders and backs as the Super Mega Cannon performed a targeting scan of Turtlelini.

"Hang on, everyone. It's got a bit of a recoil," said Green Gia.

"Super Mega Burst!" the rangers exclaimed as Troy pulled the cannon's trigger.

The Super Mega Cannon fired a yellow energy blast shaped like the Sky Ship's bowsprit, creating small cracks on Turtlelini's shell and inflicting extensive damage to it and Turtlelini himself.

"Impossible. My defense was perfect," said Turtlelini as he fell down and exploded.

Suddenly, their morphers gave off an alarm. Troy immediately got his out and opened it up.

"What is it, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"Orion has spotted Tranceferer inside a conference center," said Tensou.

"We're on our way," said Troy as he closed his morpher. "Let's hurry."

Inside a conference room, Tranceferer, several X-Borgs, and Bruisers had surrounded several ambassadors and officials.

"So many important people. So little time," said Tranceferer. "Hold them still, X-Borgs, while I prepare to swap them."

Just as Tranceferer twisted his arms, a hole appeared in the ceiling. Then, the rangers lowered themselves through the hole. The ambassadors and officials quickly left the room.

"This stops right now," said Troy.

"Thanks for the lift, everyone. Now, let's stop this jerk," said Orion.

"You are going to switch us back immediately," said Yellow Jake.

"You got that right," said Green Gia.

"You can't make me do anything," said Tranceferer.

"This should convince you," said Green Gia.

Gia blasted Tranceferer, sending him to the ground.

"Let's get these creeps out of here," said Yellow Jake.

The core team fired upon Tranceferer, the X-Borgs, and the Bruisers, forcing them out of the conference room and the building's front doors. Once outside, the rangers began fighting X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Jake, let's go after Tranceferer," said Green Gia.

"I'm with you," said Yellow Jake.

Jake and Gia broke off from the group and confronted Trancerferer.

"Going somewhere?" asked Yellow Jake as he and Gia surrounded Tranceferer.

"As far away as possible," said Tranceferer.

"You have to get past us first," said Green Gia.

Gia and Jake began fighting Tranceferer, but Tranceferer managed to fend them off and kicked Gia to the ground.

"Take this," said Yellow Jake.

Jake jumped up and dropkicked Tranceferer from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Enough playing around," said Tranceferer as he quickly stood up.

As Tranceferer danced in place, blue and yellow tentacles emerged from his head and damaged both Gia and Jake, causing significant damage to them and sending them to the ground.

"Let's switch weapons," said Green Gia.

"Good idea," said Yellow Jake.

Gia and Jake swapped a blaster and a saber through the air and quickly grabbed each other's weapon. Jake ran toward Tranceferer and rapidly fired both blasters. Just as Tranceferer attempted to strike Jake, Jake ducked Tranceferer's hand, dove between his legs, and kicked him from behind. Gia then jumped over Jake and slashed Tranceferer several times, causing significant damage to Tranceferer.

"Saber Whip!" exclaimed Green Gia as Jake flipped over Gia and landed in front of her.

Gia performed her Saber Whip technique on Tranceferer while Jake sat on the ground, firing on Tranceferer. Gia and Jake switched positions and continued the attack. The combination of the two attack waves caused extensive damage to Tranceferer.

"I'm not through yet," said Tranceferer.

"You soon will be," said Green Gia as she consecutively drew her standard Ranger key and a second Green Ranger key from her belt buckle.

Jake then consecutively drew his standard Ranger key and a second Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle. Gia placed her keys into her saber locks while Jake placed his into his blaster locks. As Gia stood behind Jake, they turned their keys and placed each other locks back in place.

"Super Mega Blast!" exclaimed Yellow Jake as his blasters began charging.

"Super Mega Strike!" exclaimed Green Gia as her sabers began charging.

Jake fired his blasters, releasing two yellow energy bullets at Tranceferer. Next, Gia swung her sabers toward Tranceferer, releasing two green energy blades at him. The combination of the two attacks created an energy blast that overpowered and destroyed Tranceferer. Energy bursts suddenly emerged from both Gia and Jake and traded bodies.

"That was weird," said Jake.

"No kidding," said Gia.

Jake and Gia got a quick look at each other.

"It worked," said Gia.

"We're back to normal," said Jake as he gave Gia a quick hug.

The rest of the rangers regrouped with Gia and Jake after finishing off the remaining X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Hey, are you two back in the right bodies?" asked Orion.

"Yeah, I feel good to be myself again," said Jake. "No offense."

"None taken," said Gia.

Suddenly, purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit Heliovil, causing him to become gigantic.

"No time to waste. Summon Triforce Drill Zord." said Orion.," said Orion as he drew his morpher and the Quantum Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion placed the Quantum Ranger key inside his morpher and closed it. After pressing the code, the Triforce Drill Zord emerged from the future. Orion quickly teleported inside the zord.

"Triforce Megazord, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he drew the White Dino Thunder Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion placed the White Dino Thunder Ranger key into the center lock and turned it. The Triforce Drill Zord transformed into its Megazord form.

"Triforce Megazord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship emerged from a blanket of clouds. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Release the zords!" the core team exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"You can't intimidate me with those tin cans," said Tranceferer.

The Legendary Megazord and the Triforce Megazord headed for Tranceferer.

"Maybe just a little," said Tranceferer as he briefly held his hand up.

The Legendary Megazord sliced Tranceferer with its swords while the Triforce Megazord punched him with its drill arm.

'Let see how you like this twist," said Orion as he turned the Dino Thunder White Ranger Key.

After punching Tranceferer again, the Triforce Megazord grabbed Tranceferer with its trident, spun Tranceferer in mid-air, and tossed him onto the ground.

"I may be dizzy, but I'm not done yet," said Tranceferer as he quickly got up.

"Time to show him some Ninja Storm power," said Gia as she drew the Yellow Wind Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Let's do it," said Jake as he drew the Crimson Thunder Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Emma drew the Navy Thunder Ranger key from her belt buckle while Troy and Noah drew correspondingly-colored Wind Ranger keys.

"Mini Zord, emerge and combine!" exclaimed Troy as the core team placed their Ninja Storm Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

A green humanoid zord with yellow trim, who was wielding two shurikens and was riding a larger shuriken, emerged from a dark cloud. It suddenly stopped above the Legendary Megazord and changed into five energy shurikens, which entered the Legendary Megazord. The Legendary Megazord's arm and leg compartments opened up, revealing shurikens extending from the inside. The Legendary Megazord's chest compartment then opened up, replacing its orginal helmet with the Mini Zord's and revealing a green chest piece with the Ninja Storm insignia.

"Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed as the Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord drew a giant shuriken.

"Do you really think a bunch of spikes will stop me?" asked Tranceferer as he ran toward the Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord.

"Of course, but this should sent you flying as well," said Jake as he turned his steering wheel.

As Tranceferer reached the Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord, the Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord spun its shuriken and created huge wind gusts that blew Tranceferer toward the Triforce Megazord.

"Hello and goodbye," said Orion as the Triforce Megazord grabbed Tranceferer with its drill arm in mid-air.

The Triforce Megazord spun Tranceferer again and tossed him into the sky.

"Ninja Storm Final Attack!" the rangers exclaimed as they turned the Ninja Storm Ranger keys. "Star Blazer!"

The Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord converted to its standard mode and opened its compartments. The five pieces of the Mini Zord emerged from those compartments and reassembled itself. The Mini Zord then moved its arms in a circular motion, creating multiple copies of itself. Every Mini Zord drew a shuriken and flew into Tranceferer, slashing and ultimately destroying him.

"Rangers, that is a Super Mega Win!" the rangers exclaimed.

The next day, all of the rangers were walking through a park discussing their encounter with Turtlelini.

"I was nervous when the first version of the cannon malfunctioned," said Gia.

"I know, but it took a team effort to make it stronger," said Noah.

"Actually, Gia, you made the difference in defeating Turtlelini," said Troy. "I had no idea you had some knowledge in engineering."

"I can explain that. Gia inherited that trait from her grandfather. In fact, he designed a lot of the landmarks around here," said Jake.

"I see you learned a lot from living my life for a day," said Gia.

"In fact, I want to take you out to see a movie," said Jake. "I know you like action movies."

"Wait a minute. You promised to go with me to the butterfly sanctuary," said Emma.

"That's right. I totally forgot," said Jake. "Maybe we can reschedule."

"I'll hold you to it," said Gia as Jake and Emma walked off.


	10. Forgotten Ranger

_**Legal Disclaimer**_ _: Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro, Inc. and the Toei Company._

 _ **Author's Notes**_ _: First, this is an adaptation of "Just a Lone Friend's Soul", the thirtieth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, without any references to Choujuu Sentai Liveman. Second, Branowa is my name for Zaien, the MOTW from the above episode. Third, I gave the Blitz Rangers the Liveman weapons since they didn't have individual weapons._

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

 **"Forgotten Ranger"**

by C. Z. Mack

Aboard the main Armada ship, Argus, Damaris, and Prince Vekar were talking to Levira.

"Levira, have there been any new developments in your energy signature project?" asked Vekar.

"Yes, sire. With an exception of a few outliers, most of their powers are earth-based," said Levira. "In fact, two of the powers derived from planets we've conquered."

"Which ones?" asked Damaris.

Levira typed a few keys. First, a video playing Sirjinkor's fight with the core team, morphed as the Lightning Force Rangers, appeared on the front display. Then, a second video playing Turtlelini's fight with the core team, morphed as the Blitz Rangers, appeared next to the first one.

"According to my analysis, Lightning Force's powers derived from Andresia while Blitz's powers derived from a planet called Merle," said Levira as she pointed to each screen.

"Wasn't Andresia the home of that annoying slave?" asked Vekar.

"Yes, boss," said Argus.

"As for Merle, it could be some random world. Probably minor in the grand scheme of things," said Levira.

Suddenly, the throne room doors near Levira opened up. A creature with its exposed brain in a glass dome, who was wearing a metallic teal long coat equipped with teal and gray shoulder pads and fuchsia tentacle-like structures along his body, entered the room.

"Forgive the interruption," said the creature as he walked past Levira.

Prince Vekar quickly looked up and saw the creature.

"Why is Branowa, the Armada's leading scientific genius, gracing us with his presence?" asked Vekar.

"It's been a long time, your majesty," said Branowa as he bowed his head toward Vekar.

"I hope the emperor didn't send you here to replace me," said Levira.

"Relax, Levira. I'm not here to usurp the authority of one of my best students," said Branowa. "I'm simply here to check on the status of Argus, my best creation."

"So far, he had shown no signs of glitches," said Damaris.

"Argus has also shown unwavering loyalty," said Vekar.

"Excellent," said Branowa.

Branowa quickly looked up at the front display.

"It's impossible," said Branowa.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Damaris.

"Those suits in the far right video looks familiar," said Branowa.

"You know something about these Merlean rangers, don't you?" asked Levira.

"Yes, I lead the Armada forces that conquered that planet and destroyed that team," said Branowa. "In fact, that ranger team _inspired_ Argus' design. How those powers arrived on this planet is beyond my comprehension."

Prince Vekar thought about Branowa's words for a while and came up with an idea.

"Branowa, you just gave me an ingenious idea to not only bolster our forces but to finish off the rangers," said Vekar.

Meanwhile, Noah and Emma were walking through the center of Harwood County, talking about Noah's visit to Ocean Bluff.

"How did your training with Master Finn go?" asked Emma.

"It went well. In fact, he helped me develop a new technique based on my animal spirit that could be useful against the Armada," said Noah.

Suddenly, Noah's and Emma's morphers went off. Noah got his out and opened it up.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Noah.

"X-Borgs have appeared at Cranston Stadium," said Tensou. "Please hurry."

"No problem. We're on our way," said Noah.

Noah immediately closed his morpher.

"We got an emergency," said Noah.

"Let's hurry," said Emma.

Noah and Emma ran off and eventually found themselves outside Cranston Stadium with people running out the doors.

"Obviously, the monster must be inside," said Emma.

Noah and Emma quickly entered the building. Inside the main arena, they saw a X-Borg holding a boxer in the ring while a monster performed a scan on him.

"Extensive strength. Impressive speed," said Branowa. "You'll make an excellent soldier for the Armada."

"Hold it right there," said Noah as Branowa turned and faced him and Emma.

"Excellent. More humans to experiment on," said Branowa.

"Think again," said Emma as she drew her Super Megaforce key and morpher.

Noah drew his Super Megaforce key and morpher as well.

"Super Mega Mode!" the rangers exclaimed.

Noah and Emma opened their morphers, placed their keys into their morphers, and turned their keys. Both Noah and Emma transformed into their respective Super Megaforce suits.

"So you are the rangers of this world. I'm Branowa, and I've dealt with your type before," said Branowa.

Branowa grabbed the ring's ropes.

"X-Borgs, capture them!" Branowa exclaimed.

Noah and Emma drew their sabers and blasters and began fighting the X-Borgs, eventually freeing the boxer. Soon, only Branowa remained.

"Despite your interruption, my experiment will continue," said Branowa.

"Maybe this will change your mind," said Emma as she drew a Purple Ranger key from her belt buckle and her morpher.

``I'm with you," said Noah as he drew an Aqua Ranger key from her belt buckle and his morpher.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury!" Noah and Emma exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Noah and Emma turned their keys. Noah morphed into the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger and Emma morphed into the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. They flipped into the ring and surrounded Branowa as he tried to escape.

"Going somewhere?" asked Noah.

Noah and Emma began fighting Branowa. Although Branowa fended them off and received very little damage, Noah and Emma managed to knock him out of the ring and into the stands. Branowa quickly stood up.

"That was the test run. The real battle will begin later," said Branowa as he teleported away.

Noah and Emma quickly demorphed. Later, the rest of the rangers arrived at the stadium and walked toward Noah and Emma.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Noah.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Emma.

"We would have been here sooner, but we had to deal with multiple X-Borg sightings," said Troy.

"I wonder if those attacks are connected to that monster Branowa," said Noah.

"Branowa?" asked Jake.

"He is an Armada commander that tried to kidnap a boxer from this ring," said Emma.

"What's that by your foot, Noah?" asked Gia.

Noah quickly looked down and picked up a triangular object.

"Branowa must have dropped it," said Noah. "It may give us a hint of what he is planning."

Noah pressed a few buttons on the device as the others gathered around him. Suddenly, various technical specs appeared on the device's display.

"Amazing," said Noah. "It appears to be blueprints for some kind of machine. Unfortunately, it's highly encrypted and very advanced."

"We definitely need some help here," said Orion.

Troy suddenly had an idea.

"I know someone who can help," said Troy. "We need to head back to the Command Cave first."

The rangers quickly left the stadium and soon arrived at the Command Cave.

"Gosei, have you been able to break the Armada's communication lockdown?" asked Troy.

"To a limited capability," said Gosei.

"We managed to restore communication for at most two hours at a time," said Tensou.

"I think two hours will be enough for this situation," said Noah.

"What's going on, rangers?" asked Gosei.

"Branowa left this device behind," said Noah as he held it up. "We need a second opinion on the specs located on this."

"Whom did you have in mind?" asked Gosei.

"Cam Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger," said Troy. "His technical skills would be a big help."

"Agreed," said Gosei. "Tensou, open the communication channels."

"You got it," said Tensou as he began working.

Within twenty minutes, Cam appeared on all of the monitors.

"Hello, everyone. Long time no see," said Cam.

"Good to see you, too," said Troy.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Cam.

"We found a highly encrypted device belonging to a monster, and we need help deciphering it," said Noah.

"No problem. Just download the files to me, and I'll take a look at it," said Cam.

Noah connected Branowa's device to the Command Cave's mainframe, transmitting the device's contents to Cam.

"Very complex, but this should be too hard to figure out," said Cam as he began typing on his keyboard.

Within 30 minutes, Cam managed to open the files.

"Amazing," said Cam.

"You must have found something interesting," said Noah.

"No kidding. The monster who created this must have been either an eccentric genius or a total psychopath," said Cam.

"Please explain," said Jake.

"Recognize this person?" asked Cam as a profile image appeared on the screen.

"I do," said Jake. "Noah and I fought him alongside Dustin when Shimazu reappeared."

"He was an Armada general who called himself Argus," said Noah.

"According to these schematics, the monster can convert any sentient being into a machine just like Argus," said Cam.

"Are you saying that Argus was once alive?" asked Emma.

"Not just alive. This device also states that Argus was once a Power Ranger," said Cam. "He was the leader of a group that called themselves Blitz."

"Did you say Blitz?" asked Noah.

"Yes, I did," said Cam as the link disconnected.

"I'm sorry, but we just lost communication with him," said Tensou.

Noah quickly retrieved his laptop.

"That name sounds familiar," said Noah as he opened his laptop.

Noah quickly typed on his laptop. Suddenly, the Blitz rangers' group shot appeared on the monitor. The other rangers quickly gathered around Noah.

"I can't believe one of these rangers became a servant for the Armada," said Jake.

"The Armada probably conquered their world for the same reasons mine was," said Orion.

"Wait a minute. I think I know why Branowa was trying to kidnap that boxer," said Gia as she interrupted Orion. "Branowa is creating more soldiers like Argus."

"You're right," said Noah as he quickly close the laptop.

"Tensou, have there been any reports of missing athletes?" asked Troy.

"I'll check," said Tensou.

Tensou began typing on the Command Cave's computer. Suddenly, various images of people appear on all the monitors.

"I knew it. Various boxers, martial artists, football players, etc. have gone missing," said Gia.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out through the Command Cave.

"Based on that sound, Branowa must have resurfaced," said Jake.

"Correct, rangers," said Tensou. "He has been spotted near Kwan Caverns."

"We're on our way," said Jake as the Rangers left the Command Cave.

Meanwhile, at Kwan Caverns, Branowa and several X-Borgs and Bruisers had several men enchained.

"You gentlemen should be honored. You will soon be a part of the greatest military force in the universe," said Branowa.

Several laser blasts suddenly hit Branowa, causing partial damage to him.

"Where did that come from?" asked Branowa.

"That would be us," said Troy as all the rangers approached Branowa, fully morphed.

"The pests have returned," said Branowa.

Branowa turned to the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Let's exterminate them!" exclaimed Branowa.

The X-Borgs, Bruisers, and Branowa ran toward the rangers and began fighting them. During the fight, Emma cut through the athletes' chains and set them free.

"Get them out of here," said Emma as she turned to Noah. "We'll deal with these creeps."

Noah ran off with the athletes in tow. Eventually, only Branowa and three Bruisers remained.

"Time to end your insane experiment," said Troy.

"I doubt you'll be able to stop me if you're frozen solid," said Branowa as two tentacles rose from his back.

The tentacles fired a white mist at the rangers, encasing them in ice. Branowa turned his head toward the Bruisers.

"Blast them!" exclaimed Branowa.

The Bruisers fired several laser blasts at the rangers, freeing them from the ice and causing significant damage to them.

"Compared to the other rangers I faced, you are pathetic," said Branowa as he grasped his metallic arm. "Nevertheless, you will make excellent Armada soldiers."

"Not a chance," said Noah as he flipped toward Branowa.

Noah slashed Branowa several times, causing Branowa significant damage. As Branowa recovered and escaped, the Bruisers fired upon the rangers. The rangers, however, deflected the blast.

"I'll deal with these creeps while the rest of you take care of Branowa," said Orion.

Orion redrew his morpher and drew a gold anchor-shaped key from his belt buckle.

"Super Mega Silver, Gold Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he inserted the key into the bottom of his morpher.

First, an anchor-shaped armor formed on Orion's chest and thighs with the helmets of the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, the Gold Zeo Ranger, the Silver Space Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, the Wild Force Silver Ranger, the Green Samurai Ranger, the Dino Thunder White Ranger, the Omega Ranger, the Solaris Knight, the Mercury Ranger, the RPM Gold Ranger, the RPM Silver Ranger, and the Samurai Gold Ranger, along the chest and shoulders. Finally, Orion's helmet pushed down, and the Super Silver Spear's head switched to an anchor shape. Orion soon began fighting the Bruisers. Meanwhile, Branowa was running off when he was hit from behind.

"Going somewhere?" asked Noah.

Branowa quickly turned around.

"Time for a blast from your past," said Noah as he drew a Blue Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Emma and Troy drew their correspondingly-colored Ranger keys. Jake drew a Black Ranger key from his belt buckle while Gia drew a White Ranger key from her belt buckle. The core team then drew their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, Blitz!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "Blitz Power!"

The core team turned their keys. A black griffin appeared in front of Jake, transforming him into the Black Blitz Ranger. The other rangers transformed into their respective Blitz Ranger.

"I remember this team. Even though they defeated the Rodnok Society and their leader Kobin, me and my Armada forces wiped them out with ease," said Branowa. "Defeating you should be no problem."

"We'll see about that," said Troy.

The core team and Branowa ran toward each other and began fighting each other. The core team soon overwhelmed Branowa and sent him to the ground. Branowa quickly stood up.

"Take this," said Branowa as the core team regrouped.

Branowa's eyes glowed and tired a beam at the core team, causing partial damage to them.

"Syrikan!" exclaimed Gia as she drew a white and pink-trimmed hand cannon.

"Supowa!" exclaimed Noah as he drew a blue and gold-trimmed recurve bow.

Noah, Gia, and Branowa ran toward each other. Noah and Gia evaded Branowa's attack and blasted Branowa's midsection, causing him significant damage.

"Apexonis!" exclaimed Emma as she drew a silver bo staff.

"Fogymi!" exclaimed Jake as he drew a pair of black and gold-trimmed boomerangs.

"Now, it's our turn," said Emma as she used Apexonis to lift Jake into the air.

While in midair, Jake threw Fogymi at Branowa. Emma also fired several energy blasts from Apexonis. The combination of the two attacks caused significant damage to Branowa. Jake reclaimed Fogymi and jumped toward Branowa, slashing him.

"Nagasa!" exclaimed Troy.

Troy drew a silver sword with a red hilt.

"My turn," said Troy.

Troy slashed Branowa several times with Nagasa.

"Draco Slash!" exclaimed Troy as Nagasa's blade gave off a red glow.

Troy jumped up and hit Branowa with a downward slash, causing extensive damage to him and sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, Orion was finishing off the Bruisers.

"Gold Mode Final Strike!" exclaimed Orion as he redrew his standard Ranger key and placed it into his spear's lock.

Orion turned his key and rotated his spear, charging it.

"Auxiliary Strike!" exclaimed Orion.

Suddenly, energy constructs of the Silver Space Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, the Wild Force Silver Ranger, the Solaris Knight, the Mercury Ranger, the RPM Gold Ranger, and the RPM Silver Ranger appeared alongside Orion. All eight rangers fired an energy blast at the Bruisers, which converted into energy constructs of the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, the Gold Zeo Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Green Samurai Ranger, the Dino Thunder White Ranger, the Omega Ranger, and the Samurai Gold Ranger. Each ranger individually slashed the Bruisers with Orion ultimately finishing them off.

"Not bad, but I'm far from finished," said Branowa as he struggled to stand up.

Orion then regrouped with the core team, and everyone demorphed to their original Super Megaforce suits.

"I'll finish him off," said Noah as he drew his saber.

Orion tried to help Noah, but Troy held him back. Branowa got on his feet and fired several energy balls at Noah. As Noah approached Branowa, Noah deflected each energy ball.

"Take this," said Noah as he rotated his saber.

Noah fired a X-shaped energy slash at Branowa, overpowering and destroying him. Meanwhile, aboard the main Armada ship, Prince Vekar and Levira were viewing Branowa's fight.

"I can't believe Branowa failed to stop those rangers ," said Prince Vekar.

"Not to worry. His experiment hasn't concluded ," said Levira with a slight smirk on her face.

Levira pulled out and fired the Maximizer controller. Suddenly, purple beams fired from the main Armada ship and hit the ground where Branowa was destroyed. Branowa and three Bruisers were revived and became gigantic.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he drew his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship emerged from a blanket of clouds. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the core team grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Summon Triforce Drill Zord," said Orion as he drew his morpher and the Quantum Ranger key.

Orion placed the Quantum Ranger key inside his morpher and closed it. After pressing the code, the Triforce Drill Zord emerged from the future. Orion quickly teleported inside the zord.

"Release the zords!" the core team exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Triforce Dino Zord, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he drew the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger key from his belt buckle.

Orion placed the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger key into the center lock and turned it. The Triforce Drill Zord transformed into its dinosaur form.

"Triforce Dino Zord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

"Your primitive technology is no match for my genius," said Branowa.

"We'll see about that," said Noah as the Legendary Megazord and the Triforce Megazord approached Branowa.

The Bruisers quickly moved in front of Branowa.

"Blast them into atoms!" exclaimed Branowa.

The Bruisers fired several energy blasts at both the Legendary Megazord and the Triforce Dino Zord, causing significant damage to them.

"He's using those creeps as a shield," said Troy.

"Time to give them a refresher course in history," said Noah as he drew the Blitz Blue Ranger key.

"Good thinking," said Troy as he drew the Blitz Red Ranger key. "Let's see what these keys can do."

The rest of the core team drew their individual Blitz Ranger key. Everyone placed their keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys. The Legendary Megazord's back gear turned, unveiling its standard cannon. Suddenly, energy constructs of a red dragon, a blue pegasus, a black griffin, a white mermaid, and a pink phoenix appeared in the sky behind the Legendary Megazord.

"Blitz Final Attack!" the core team exclaimed as the Legendary Megazord's cannon started charging. "Blitz Bomber Blast!"

Once the constructs faded and entered the cannon, it fired several cannonball-shaped energy blasts at the Bruisers. The Bruisers were instantly destroyed, leaving Branowa behind.

"Let's use Ninja Storm to finish him off," said Noah as he drew the Blue Wind Ranger key from his belt buckle.

The other rangers drew their corresponding Ninja Storm Ranger key from their belt buckles.

"Mini Zord, emerge and combine!" exclaimed Troy as the core team placed their Ninja Storm Ranger keys into their steering wheel locks and turned the keys.

The Mini Zord emerged from a dark cloud and combined with the Legendary Megazord to form the Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord.

"Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord, ready!" the core team exclaimed as the Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord drew its main weapon.

"Don't leave me out of this," said Orion.

Orion drew the White Dino Thunder Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Triforce Megazord, activate!" exclaimed Orion as he placed his key into his steering wheel lock and turned the key.

The Triforce Dino Zord converted to its megazord mode.

"Triforce Megazord, ready!" exclaimed Orion.

"I'm just getting started," said Branowa.

Branowa, the Legendary Megazord, and the Triforce Megazord ran toward each other and began fighting. Branowa was eventually overwhelmed and was sent crashing to the ground.

"I'm not done yet," said Branowa.

"You soon will be," said Noah as he turned his steering wheel.

The Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord slashed Branowa with its whip, causing significant damage to Branowa.

"Star Barrage!" exclaimed Noah as he turned his steering wheel in the opposite direction.

The Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord's compartments fully opened and fired several shurikens at Branowa, causing extensive damage to him.

"Ninja Storm Final Attack!" the core team exclaimed as they turned the Ninja Storm Ranger keys. "Star Blazer!"

"Super Mega Final Strike!" exclaimed Orion as he redrew the Mighty Morphin' Green key, the Dino Thunder White Ranger key, and the Quantum Ranger key, placed all three keys into all three steering wheel locks, and turned all of them. "Triple Drill Attack!"

The Mini Zord emerged from the Legendary Megazord's compartments and copied itself. Every Mini Zord drew a shuriken and flew toward Branowa. Duplicates of the Triforce Drill Zord and the Triforce Dino Zord appeared next to its current form. All three combined their drills into a massive drill attack. The combination of the two attacks overwhelmed and destroyed Branowa.

"Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

The next day, the core team were sitting at a table at Ernie's Brainfreeze, discussing Argus.

"Isn't there a way to restore Argus to his original form?" asked Jake.

"Afraid not. According to Cam, Branowa's program only preserves any physical abilities the victim had," said Noah. "The person behind the skills is lost forever."

"Basically, Argus is a robotic zombie," said Gia.

"Maybe the only way to free Argus from Armada control is to destroy him," said Troy.

"I feel sad about it, but I guess we have no alternatives," said Emma.


	11. In the Driver's Seat

**Legal Disclaimer** : Power Rangers Super Megaforce and any characters, villains, zords, etc. associated with Power Rangers are copyrighted by Hasbro Inc. and the Toei Company.

 **Author's Notes** : First, the Paleo Max Rangers were never adapted in RPM and only existed in the RPM toyline. I like those suit designs, and I thought it would be a fun Easter egg. Second, I decided to call the RPM Gold/Silver key the RPM Hybrid key since the writers didn't give it an official name. Third, I decided to give Ziggy a middle name and Doctor K a full name since they were never revealed in RPM.

 **Power Rangers Super Megaforce**

 **"In the Driver's Seat version 2.0"**

by C. Z. Mack

Outside Harwood County, a strange distortion suddenly appeared in the sky, alerting Gosei and Tensou.

"Tensou, we just received an extradimensional signal!" exclaimed Gosei. "Contact the rangers immediately!"

"Right away, Gosei," said Tensou.

The distortion suddenly widened to form a wormhole. Minutes later, all the Megaforce rangers had arrived in the Command Cave.

"What's going on, Gosei?" asked Gia.

"We are receiving an emergency signal from the city of Corinth," said Gosei.

"Corinth? That place sounds familiar," said Troy.

Noah quickly scanned through the database and found the RPM file.

"Here it is. Corinth is a domed city in an alternate dimension and the home of the RPM rangers," said Noah.

"A wormhole leading there has just opened in the sky," said Gosei. "However, something is off."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"Corinth has been at peace for a long time," said Gosei. "This could easily be a trap. If you left, it would leave the earth vulnerable to Armada attacks."

"Even so, we can't ignore a call for help," said Troy.

"I have an idea to resolve it. What if we split our forces a bit?" asked Orion. "Emma and I could stay behind while the rest of you head to Corinth."

"Good idea, Orion," said Emma.

"Besides, if anything comes up, contact us as soon as possible," said Jake.

"All right then. We'll go with Orion's idea," said Gosei. "Take the Sky Ship through the wormhole and investigate. Please be careful."

Troy, Noah, Jake, and Gia left the Command Cave.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he dialed the Sky Ship code on his Super Megaforce morpher.

The Sky Ship soon appeared. The rangers grabbed the ship's ropes and climbed aboard. Suddenly, a ball of energy exited the wormhole and reformed into Professor Cog and several Grinders.

"Excellent. I've arrived on this earth undetected, but this is only the beginning of my plan," said Professor Cog.

Professor Cog soon spotted the Sky Ship flying overhead and entering the wormhole.

"I knew those fools couldn't resist a chance to help someone," said Professor Cog as he fired an energy beam toward the wormhole. "Enjoy your new home, rangers, because you will never see your world again."

Professor Cog's beam hit the wormhole and closed it immediately.

"Now, for a way into the city," said Professor Cog.

Professor Cog turned to his Grinders.

"Grinders, transform!" exclaimed Professor Cog.

Several Grinders bent over and changed into steampunk motorcycles. The remaining Grinders and Professor Cog himself climbed onto the bikes and drove them into the city. Meanwhile, the Sky Ship and the rangers continue through the dimensional tunnel. Once they cleared the tunnel, Noah, Jake, and Gia quickly climbed to the crow's nest and soon saw a domed city in the middle of a vast green valley covered in sunflowers.

"That must be the city of Corinth," said Noah.

"It is hard to believe that area was once a barren wasteland," said Jake. "Thankfully, they had their own set of rangers to save their world and defeat that rotten computer virus Venjix."

"True, but we need to figure out why Corinth sent that distress call," said Gia.

Just as the Sky Ship neared the border of Corinth, an alarm sounded out in a military facility in the center of the city.

"Colonel Truman, our sensors are picking up a strange flying object approaching the city limits," said Corporal Hicks.

"How strange are we talking about?" asked Colonel Truman.

"Sir, it appears to be a flying red pirate ship," said Corporal Hicks.

Corporal Hicks quickly turned to Colonel Truman.

"Should I deploy Eagle Squadron to intercept it?" asked Corporal Hicks.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Colonel Truman. "Contact Doctor K instead."

Eventually, Professor Cog and his Grinders had arrived in the city where the wheeled Grinders returned to normal.

"With no ranger interference, conquering this dimension will be easy," said Professor Cog.

Meanwhile, Gosei, Tensou, Emma, and Orion were observing the city as the Grinders began blasting the downtown area.

"Gosei, someone is attacking the city; however, they don't look like anyone from the Armada," said Orion.

"Wait, that's Professor Cog!" exclaimed Gosei.

"Professor Cog from Corinth?" asked Tensou. "Wasn't he destroyed by the Samurai rangers two years ago?"

"That's correct. Somehow, he survived that encounter," said Gosei.

"Maybe his appearance has something to do with the wormhole appearance in the sky," said Emma.

"Tensou, quickly check on the wormhole!" exclaimed Gosei.

Tensou did a quick scan of the sky.

"Gosei, the wormhole is gone," said Tensou.

"I knew something was up. Cog must have the ability to not only appear in our dimension but seal the other rangers in his," said Gosei. "However, that still doesn't explain the signal from Corinth."

"What should we do now?" asked Tensou.

"Emma and Orion, head Professor Cog off before he destroys the city while Tensou and I try to contact the others," said Gosei.

"We're on it," said Orion as he and Emma left the Command Cave.

Meanwhile, at a Corinth school, Doctor K had just finished her lesson plans when an explosion came from the kitchen. She immediately ran into the kitchen and saw that Ziggy and the kitchen were covered in dough and floor.

"Do I really want to know what happened in here?" asked Doctor K.

"Sorry about this. I guess my measurements were a bit off," said Ziggy.

"I definitely would say so," said Doctor K. "I wonder sometimes why I put up with you."

"We're friends, obviously," said Ziggy.

"In case you forgot, we are so much more than that," said Doctor K as she showed off a diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

Suddenly, an alarm came from the computer lab.

"Sounds like Colonel Truman needs you," said Ziggy.

"Let's hurry," said Doctor K.

Ziggy and Doctor K quickly ran to the lab and turned on a nearby monitor. Colonel Truman's image appeared on the screen.

"Long time no see," said Doctor K.

"Same here," said Colonel Truman. "We got a bit of a unique situation."

"How unique?" asked Doctor K.

"A flying red pirate ship is approaching the city," said Colonel Truman.

"That's the definition of unique, all right," said Ziggy.

"Good to hear from you too, Ziggy," said Colonel Truman.

"I knew this day would come," said Doctor K quietly.

"Excuse me, doctor?" asked Colonel Truman.

"Sorry about that," said Doctor K. "Let the _pirates_ in. I'll be there soon."

Doctor K immediately turned off the monitor and gathered a few things.

"What did you mean by I knew this day would come?" asked Ziggy.

"If you want to know, follow me," said Doctor K.

"You got it, honey," said Ziggy.

"Don't _honey_ me," said Doctor K.

Doctor K and Ziggy immediately left the school and headed toward Colonel Truman's office. They eventually arrived next to Colonel Truman.

"There is the ship I was talking about," said Colonel Truman as he pointed toward the screen.

"Interesting," said Doctor K.

"Is that some kind of Zord?" asked Ziggy.

"Of course," said Doctor K. "Try to contact them."

"You got it," said Corporal Hicks as he typed on his computer.

Doctor K quickly put on a headset. Aboard the Sky Ship, her voice suddenly appeared on its intercom. Troy immediately stopped the Sky Ship.

"Attention, strangers. State your name and purpose," said Doctor K.

"We are Power Rangers, and we are answering your distress call," said Troy.

"We didn't send any distress call," said Doctor K.

"Our mentor, Gosei, detected an extradimensional signal coming from there," said Noah.

"Extradimensional?" asked Doctor K.

Doctor K covered her microphone and thought about it for a minute.

"Let them in, colonel," said Doctor K as she turned to Colonel Truman. "If this is what I think it is, their world could be in danger."

"You heard the good doctor," said Colonel Truman as he turned to Corporal Hicks.

"Yes, sir," said Corporal Hicks as he typed on his keyboard.

Suddenly, the shields around Corinth lowered.

"You may enter, Power Rangers," said Doctor K as she uncovered her microphone. "We have a lot to discuss."

The Sky Ship quickly flew into the city. Meanwhile, in the main universe, Emma and Orion confronted Professor Cog and his Grinders.

"Hold it right there, metalhead," said Emma.

Professor Cog immediately turned toward Emma and Orion.

"That's impossible. I sent you punk rangers to my world," said Professor Cog.

"Not really. It's a simple case of divide and conquer," said Orion.

"Fine then," said Professor Cog.

Professor Cog turned to the Grinders.

"Destroy both rangers!" exclaimed Professor Cog.

"Super Mega Mode!" Emma and Orion exclaimed as they drew their keys and morphers.

Emma placed her key into her morpher and turned the key. Orion opened his morpher, placed his Super Megaforce key inside it, closed his morpher, and pressed a button. Both Emma and Orion transformed into their respective Super Megaforce suits.

"Let's get these creeps," said Orion.

"Agreed," said Emma.

Emma drew her saber and blaster while Orion drew his Super Silver Spear. They both began fighting Grinders, eventually destroying a couple of them.

"These guys are tough as X-Borgs," said Orion.

"I agree. Let's power up," said Emma as she drew a Silver Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Good idea," said Orion as he drew a Gold Ranger key from his belt buckle.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" Emma exclaimed as she placed her key into her morpher and turned her key. "Get in Gear!"

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" exclaimed Orion as he opened his morpher and placed the key inside his morpher. "RPM Gold!"

Orion closed his morpher and pressed a button on it. Two silver stylized G's with silver wing like flares attached to them appeared in front of Emma and Orion, transforming them into the Gold and Silver RPM rangers, respectively.

"Jet Mode Attack!" Emma and Orion exclaimed as they drew their individual Cloud Hatchet.

Both Emma and Orion flipped all three switches on their Cloud Hatchets. The hilts on both hatchets became jets, allowing Emma and Orion to fly and to slash several Grinders. Meanwhile, the Sky Ship had just entered Corinth. Doctor K, Ziggy, and Colonel Truman headed outside just as the Sky Ship lowered its ropes. Then, the rangers descended to the ground.

"Welcome to Corinth, rangers. I am Colonel Mason Truman," said Colonel Truman as he turned toward Ziggy and Doctor K. "This is Ziggy, the former RPM Green ranger, and Doctor K."

"First, I met samurai rangers. Now, I meet pirate rangers," said Ziggy as he quickly shook their hands. "How awesome is this?"

"Quite interesting indeed," said Doctor K.

"I'm Troy, by the way," said Troy.

"I'm Noah," said Noah.

"Jake. I'm pleased to meet all of you," said Jake.

"My name is Gia," said Gia. "No offense, Doctor K, you almost look like my aunt Beatrice."

"Maybe you two are related," said Ziggy.

"Possible, but we need to proceed back to our school," said Doctor K. "My lab there could be useful. By the way, there seems to be only four of you. My team had seven members."

"Emma and Orion, our pink and silver rangers, chose to remain behind in case the Armada attacks," said Troy.

"The Armada?" asked Ziggy. "Invasion force, right?"

"Correct. An alien invasion force," said Noah.

"Enough discussion. Follow me," said Doctor K.

"Good luck and goodbye," said Colonel Truman.

"Thanks," said Troy.

Doctor K, Ziggy, and the rangers immediately headed back to the school. When they reached it, Doctor K begin typing on a nearby console.

"I love this part," said Ziggy.

"When we opened this school, I install a bio-thermal security scanner to not only protect our students but to keep the Ranger Operators' morphers safe," said Doctor K.

Energy beams scanned Doctor K's entire body, projecting a thermal image of her onto a nearby screen and sending it to the computer. One by one, everybody was scanned. Afterwards, the doors immediately opened, and everyone quickly headed inside. The rangers soon found themselves inside a massive lab with monitors surrounding the room.

"Impressive," said Noah.

"Thanks," said Doctor K.

"If you didn't send the distress signal, who or what did?" asked Troy.

"I have an interesting theory about that," said Doctor K as she quickly walked toward a nearby computer.

Doctor K began typing on the keyboard. Suddenly, an image of Professor Cog appeared on the screens.

"This whole problem began with him," said Doctor K.

"Who is he?" asked Jake.

"He's called Professor Cog, one of Venjix's high-ranking generals," said Ziggy. "He's the reason why we met most of the Samurai rangers."

"That explains why Jayden, the Red Samurai ranger, thought we came from your dimension," said Noah.

"He must have come to that conclusion after I morphed into the Red RPM Ranger," said Troy.

"How is that possible?" asked Doctor K.

"It all goes back to the Morphin' Grid," said Noah.

"Morphin' Grid? Is that something like the biofield we have here?" asked Ziggy.

"I believe so," said Noah.

Gia drew a Yellow Ranger key from her belt buckle.

"Our powers allow us to use special keys like this one to morph into any past or current ranger," said Gia as she held up her key.

"Really?" asked Doctor K.

"In fact, we just learned that the morphers themselves can forge new keys in contact with a ranger power," said Jake. "Scott's arrival in our dimension gave us the ability to use your ranger arsenal."

"I would love to see those powers in action," said Ziggy.

"No time for that. We need to figure out how to get these rangers home," said Doctor K.

"What are you talking about?" asked Troy.

"If my theory is right, Professor Cog somehow survived his fight with Scott and the Samurai Rangers and trapped you here," said Doctor K.

"Gosei, our mentor, was right. It was a trap," said Jake.

"It's more than that. Professor Cog is like a trojan horse, containing a portion of the Venjix virus," said Doctor K.

"According to our database, that virus was created by you, Doctor K," said Noah.

"I'll live with that mistake for the rest of my life; however, that virus must not be unleased upon your world," said Doctor K. "It nearly wiped out humanity here via destruction or robotic conversion a la Shifter and Kilobyte."

"Ok then. How did the Samurai Rangers return home?" asked Jake.

"It took the combination of biofield energy and the Samurai Rangers' kanji energy to break through the dimension barrier," said Doctor K. "Unfortunately, the kanji energy needed is in short supply."

Ziggy suddenly moved closer to Doctor K.

"What about that new zord you created?" asked Ziggy quietly in Doctor K's left ear.

"Are you kidding? That zord isn't fully tested," said Doctor K.

"What zord?" asked Gia.

"There is another way to get you home, but it is risky," said Doctor K as she quickly began typing on the keyboard.

Meanwhile, in the main dimension, Prince Vekar, Damaris, and Levira were observing the fight between Professor Cog, Emma, and Orion.

"Who is that fighting the rangers?" asked Vekar.

"I don't know, sire," said Damaris.

"However, he has managed to dispose most of the rangers," said Levira.

"Even so, I don't trust him. He might be up to something," said Vekar. "Teleport him up here immediately."

"As you wish," said Levira as she pressed a button on her console.

Orion and Emma were still fighting Professor Cog when he suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"This is not good. If Professor Cog somewhat manages to ally himself with the Armada, the world could be in serious trouble," said Orion.

"Let's hurry back to the Command Cave and see if Gosei got ahold of the others," said Emma.

"Good idea," said Orion.

Emma and Orion left the area. Minutes later, Professor Cog had arrived inside the main Armada ship's throne room.

"What is going on here?" asked Professor Cog.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Vekar. "I am Prince Vekar, supreme commander of the Armada fleet. We were impressed with your abilities."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I don't have any time to waste," said Professor Cog. "I have my own mission to complete."

"What is your mission exactly?" asked Damaris.

"I am the last remnant of the Venjix Computer Network, a group engineered to enslave humanity and convert them into machines like me," said Professor Cog. "My mission is to spread the Venjix virus across various dimensions."

"Perhaps, we can provide some assistance?" asked Levira.

"I don't need help from weak fleshy creatures," said Professor Cog.

"Hold your tongue," said Argus as he drew his sword. "Show respect to the prince."

"At ease, Argus," said Vekar as Argus retracted his sword. "I propose an exchange instead."

"Go on," said Professor Cog.

"We'll provide you with some X-Borgs to bolster your forces. In exchange, we need a copy of that Venjix virus," said Damaris.

"Do we have a deal or not?" asked Vekar as he held out his hand.

"Done," said Professor Cog as he grabbed Vekar's hand.

They quickly shook hands. Back in the RPM dimension, Doctor K had finished typing on the computer. A red and white Formula-1 race car with black trim appeared on every monitor.

"Nice car zord," said Jake.

"It's not just any car zord. It's called the Turbo Falcon Zord, one of my fiancé's brilliantly designed zords," said Ziggy.

"You're embarrassing me," said Doctor K as she secretly smiled. "Anyway, this zord has the capability to break through that barrier and get you home."

"That's great," said Noah.

"Unfortunately, it can only be manifested by the actual Ranger Operators," said Doctor K.

"What can we do now?" asked Gia.

Doctor K began thinking for a moment and came up with an idea.

"I am assuming that your Ranger keys also work with your pirate ship," said Doctor K.

"Yes," said Gia.

"I think we can use a set of Ranger keys to open a portal into the biofield itself," said Doctor K.

"Which ones do you need?" asked Jake.

"If your morphers can generate Ranger keys, why don't we create Ranger keys out of these guys?" asked Ziggy as he haphazardly typed on a nearby keyboard.

First, a crimson-colored ranger with silver trim along the collar and the number 10 near its left shoulder appeared on the far-left monitors. Next, a gray-colored ranger with red trim along the collar and the number 11 near its left shoulder appeared on the middle monitors. Finally, an aqua-colored ranger with silver trim along the collar and the number 12 near its left shoulder appeared on the far-right monitors. The crimson ranger was wielding a boomerang. The aqua ranger and the gray ranger were wielding a trident and two pistols, respectively.

"First of all, who are these rangers?" asked Troy.

"They are merely prototype suits I originally designed to work in conjunction with the Paleo Max Zords," said Doctor K. "Unfortunately, they were abandoned after the zords themselves couldn't properly sync up with the universal biofield."

Doctor K turned her head toward Ziggy.

"Why did you pick those suits, Ziggy?" asked Doctor K.

"I figure that these powers would be more useful helping others than sitting in a computer file," said Ziggy.

"That is one of the most brilliant suggestions I have ever heard," said Doctor K as she kissed Ziggy on his left cheek.

"Thanks," said Ziggy as he blushed.

"Will these suits work?" asked Doctor K.

"It's worth a try," said Noah.

Troy stepped back as Noah, Gia, and Jake placed their helmets back on and focused on the ranger suits. As their belt buckles began to glow, they pressed the button on top of them. Energy balls emerged from the buckles and landed in their hands, transforming into Ranger keys.

"It worked," said Noah as he held up an Aqua Ranger key.

Gia then held up a Gray Ranger key while Jake held up a Crimson Ranger key. They immediately gave the keys to Doctor K.

"One slight modification, and this should work," said Doctor K.

Hours later, Troy was at the Sky Ship's steering wheel while the others were in their individual zords.

"Are you ready to do this?" asked Ziggy over the intercom.

"As ready as we can be," said Troy.

"Remember, everything inside the biofield is just as real as you are," said Doctor K over the intercom. "Be careful."

"We will," said Noah.

"Okay. Let's get started," said Doctor K.

Noah, Gia, and Jake flipped up their individual Paleo Max Ranger key and placed them into their steering wheel locks.

"Paleo Max Ranger keys activate!" exclaimed Troy as the other rangers turned their keys.

A distortion suddenly appeared in front of the Sky Ship, forming a wormhole. Gia headed for the crow's nest while Jake and Noah headed to the bridge.

"It worked," said Gia.

"All right," said Ziggy.

"Good luck, everybody," said Doctor K.

"Thanks, Doctor K. Thanks, Ziggy," said Noah.

"You're welcome," said Doctor K.

"Hang on, everybody," said Troy as he turned the Sky Ship's steering wheel.

The Sky Ship quickly moved forward and entered the wormhole. After emerging from it, the rangers soon found themselves flying through a futuristic cityscape at night above a long road.

"It's amazing," said Noah helmetless. "This must be the physical embodiment of the biofield."

"Awesome," said Jake helmetless.

Suddenly, several streaking tires was heard.

"What was that?" asked Noah as he pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Noah looked around and saw a car moving at high speed underneath the Sky Ship.

"I think I found the zord," said Noah.

"Let me see," said Jake as he grabbed Noah's binoculars from around his neck.

Jake looked around and saw it too.

"Let's regroup," said Jake.

"You go and tell Gia while I contact Troy," said Noah.

"Right," said Jake.

As Jake headed toward the crow's nest, Noah pulled his morpher out of his pocket and contacted Troy.

"Troy, we found the Turbo Falcon Zord. You need to go faster to catch up to it," said Noah.

"No problem," said Troy as he turned the steering wheel.

Noah closed his morpher and headed for the crow's nest. The Sky Ship immediately sped up, eventually catching up with the Turbo Falcon Zord. Noah and Jake soon arrived in the crow's nest next to a helmetless Gia.

"Now we need a plan to get the Turbo Falcon Zord to join forces with us," said Troy.

Noah thought about it for a minute and came up with an idea.

"Maybe we can reason with it," said Noah.

"Is that possible?" asked Jake.

"It should be," said Doctor K over the intercom.

"It is good to hear from you, Doctor K," said Troy.

"I am glad you make it there safely," said Doctor K.

"That makes two of us," said Ziggy over the intercom.

"Anyway, it should be possible because the Turbo Falcon Zord is self-aware," said Doctor K. "This occurred because my fascination with Antonio's digital kanji power was combined with an AI system built into the zord. Your words may have a bigger impact than mine did."

"What do you mean?" asked Gia.

"During early testing, my voice somehow caused the Turbo Falcon Zord to go wild and nearly hurt me and some Corinth military personnel," said Doctor K.

"Therefore, she had it immediately locked away in the biofield," said Ziggy.

"Let me try something," said Jake.

Jake quickly grabbed a nearby megaphone.

"Turbo Falcon Zord, pull over! This is an emergency!" exclaimed Jake.

The Turbo Falcon Zord was unaffected.

"Guess that didn't work," said Jake.

"I'll take a shot at it," said Noah.

Noah grabbed the megaphone from Jake.

"Don't be afraid! We need your help to get home!" exclaimed Noah.

The Turbo Falcon Zord suddenly turned around and faced the Sky Ship.

"It's working," said Jake.

"My turn," said Gia.

Gia grabbed the megaphone.

"Please help us!" exclaimed Gia.

Suddenly, the Turbo Falcon Zord turned around and sped off.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Gia angrily.

Gia turned her head toward Noah and Jake.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Gia.

"Wait a minute. Doctor K said that happened during its initial testing," said Noah.

"Does that mean Doctor K and Gia have some kind of connection?" asked Jake.

"That could explain the similarity between her and my aunt Beatrice," said Gia. "We can't worry about that now. That zord is getting away."

The Sky Ship followed the Turbo Falcon Zord very closely. Suddenly, the Turbo Falcon Zord began firing several missiles from its tailpipes at the Sky Ship, rocking Troy at the steering wheel and the others in the crow's nest. After several blasts, the Turbo Falcon Zord increased its speed and soon outran the Sky Ship.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Troy.

"Yes, but I believe we got our answer about Gia's connection to Doctor K," said Jake.

"How do we stop it now?" asked Noah.

Gia thought about it for a moment and came up with an idea.

"If we can't reason with it, we have to subdue it," said Gia.

"Good idea," said Troy. "Everyone, head into your zords with your helmets on."

The other rangers quickly left the crow's nest.

"Release the zords!" exclaimed Troy as he spun his steering wheel.

The Sky Ship opened and released every other zords except for Emma's. The Super Mega Wheeler Zord and the Super Mega Racer Zord landed on the road while the Super Mega Jet Zord flew alongside the Sky Ship.

"Firing pulse cannons!" exclaimed Troy as he pressed a button.

The Sky Ship fired several cannon blasts at the Turbo Falcon Zord; however, the Turbo Falcon Zord evaded each blast as it drove through a barricade.

"It's too erratic to land a hit on," said Troy.

Moments later, the Super Mega Wheeler Zord and the Super Mega Racer Zord had caught up with the Turbo Falcon Zord.

"Don't worry, Troy. We got this," said Jake.

"Jake and I will try to pin the zord in," said Gia as the Super Mega Wheeler Zord and the Super Mega Racer Zord pulled up alongside the Turbo Falcon Zord.

Gia and Jake turned their steering wheels and began ramming their zords into the Turbo Falcon Zord. The ramming continued until the Turbo Falcon Zord opened slots on its sides and fired beams toward Gia's and Jake's zords. The Super Mega Racer Zord avoided the blast; however, the Super Mega Wheeler Zord took the full blast and was disabled.

"Gia, are you ok?" asked Jake.

"I'm fine," said Gia. "Stay on that zord."

"You got it," said Jake.

"I've got your back, Jake," said Noah.

"Great. I'm sending it your way," said Jake as he turned his steering wheel again.

The Super Mega Racer Zord rammed into the Turbo Falcon Zord again, shifting it to the left and briefly turning it around.

"Firing beam cannon," said Noah as he pressed a button on his console.

The Super Mega Jet Zord fired several blue energy beams at the Turbo Falcon Zord, causing the Turbo Falcon Zord some significant damage and a slight decrease in speed.

"I think it is working," said Noah.

Suddenly, the Turbo Falcon Zord lifted off the ground with its wheels folded down.

"Not good. Looks like it can fly as well," said Noah as he continued to fire at it.

"Luckily, you got some air support," said Troy.

"Thanks," said Noah.

"Fire portside cannons," said Troy as he pressed a different button.

Several cannon blasts rang out from the left side of the Sky Ship, causing partial damage to the Turbo Falcon Zord.

"There must be a better way to calm this zord," said Jake.

Troy thought about it for a moment and came up with a solution.

"Maybe some Megazord power would help," said Troy.

Troy then flew alongside the Turbo Falcon Zord.

"First things first," said Troy. "Time to ground this bird."

Troy turned his steering wheel, ramming the Sky Ship into the Turbo Falcon Zord. The Turbo Falcon Zord immediately unfolded its wheels to their original position and landed back on the ground.

"Noah and Jake, come back to the Sky Ship and form the Megazord!" exclaimed Troy.

Noah and Jake immediately turned their steering wheels, driving their zords back toward the Sky Ship.

"Zords combine!" exclaimed Troy.

The three zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord's upper section. The Legendary Megazord quickly landed on top of the Turbo Falcon Zord.

"This zord is going to be hard to hold down," said Troy.

"Don't worry. I got it covered," said Noah as he flipped up his Super Megaforce key.

Noah placed his key into his steering wheel lock and turned the key. A chain then appeared in the Legendary Megazord's hands. The Legendary Megazord quickly wrapped the chain around the Turbo Falcon Zord's front wing, using the chain like a set of reins. Suddenly, the Turbo Falcon Zord began bucking up and down.

"Whoa, it's acting like a wild horse," said Noah as he steadied his steering wheel.

"Hang tough," said Troy as the Legendary Megazord pulled tighter on the chain.

The Turbo Falcon Zord stopped bucking and started slowing down.

"Just a little bit more," said Troy as he slightly turned his steering wheel.

The Legendary Megazord yanked on the chain, forcing the Turbo Falcon Zord to turn around and make a complete stop.

"Easy, pal," said Troy as the Legendary Megazord tapped on the Turbo Falcon Zord.

Meanwhile, in the main universe, Emma, Orion, and Tensou were in the Command Cave trying to contact the other rangers.

"Any luck, Tensou?" asked Orion.

"I'm afraid not. Whatever Professor Cog did to that portal made us radio isolated from them," said Tensou.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Oh, this is bad. Real bad," said Tensou.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma.

"Professor Cog has returned, but he is not alone," said Gosei as the monitors turned on. "Take a look at the screen."

"Looks like Professor Cog had aligned with the Armada just as I feared," said Orion.

"Even so, we got work to do," said Emma.

"You're right," said Orion.

"Be careful, you two," said Gosei as they left the Command Cave.

Meanwhile, the other rangers had regrouped in the crow's nest of the Sky Ship facing the Turbo Falcon Zord.

"We manage to get the Turbo Falcon Zord under control, but something is bothering me," said Gia.

"What is it?" asked Troy.

"If Doctor K's voice caused the Turbo Falcon Zord to go crazy, why did my voice do the same thing?" asked Gia.

"I think I can explain," said Doctor K over the intercom.

"Go ahead," said Noah.

"After I locked the Turbo Falcon Zord up, I performed an extensive scan on it," said Doctor K. "I soon discovered that the digital kanji power not only made it self-aware but created a DNA lock that kept me from controlling it."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Gia.

"Remember the bio-thermal scan?" asked Doctor K.

"Yes," said Gia.

"According to the database, you and I have identical thermal scans," said Doctor K.

"Does that mean we're twins or something?" asked Gia.

"More like dimensional doppelgangers," said Doctor K.

The Turbo Falcon Zord suddenly began jumping up and down, interrupting Doctor K and getting the rangers' attention.

"What is it doing now?" asked Troy.

"Don't tell me it's going crazy again," said Jake.

"I don't think so," said Gia.

"How can you tell?" asked Noah.

"For some reason, I can sense that he wants to help us," said Gia.

The Turbo Falcon Zord suddenly turned around and flew away from the rangers. Once fit reached the sky above the broken barricade, the Turbo Falcon Zord began slamming into the sky.

"Looks like it's going crazy to me," said Jake.

"Just trust me. I know what I am talking about," said Gia.

As the Turbo Falcon Zord continued to slam the sky, electrical charges emerged from the slammed area. Eventually, the Turbo Falcon Zord opened a wormhole.

"You were right, Gia," said Noah.

"Yeah," said Jake.

The Turbo Falcon Zord quickly landed back on the road.

"Thanks, Turbo Falcon Zord," said Gia.

"No time to lose. If Doctor K's theory is true, we need to hurry back before Professor Cog can cause any more damage," said Troy as all of the rangers headed back into the Sky Ship.

The Sky Ship quickly flew into the wormhole as the Turbo Falcon Zord looked on. Meanwhile, Emma and Orion were fighting various X-Borgs and Grinders. Orion used his Super Silver Spear to sideswipe several X-Borgs and Grinders. Emma blasted several X-Borgs and used her saber to block two Grinders and to slash other ones. They quickly regrouped; however, they found themselves overwhelmed.

"They just keep coming," said Emma.

"We can't let up," said Orion.

"You two aren't enough to stop me. Give up," said Professor Cog.

A wormhole suddenly opened above Emma and Orion, releasing the Sky Ship into the main universe.

"I don't believe this," said Professor Cog as he looked into the sky.

Back in the Command Cave, Gosei and Tensou saw the Sky Ship's arrival as well.

"They made it back," said Tensou

"Thank goodness," said Gosei.

Suddenly, three new ranger keys appeared next to the RPM Ranger keys.

"Gosei, the rangers must have found some lost powers in Corinth," said Tensou.

"Interesting," said Gosei.

The Sky Ship stopped in mid-air, allowing the other rangers to jump down and to appear next to Emma and Orion.

"How is this possible?" asked Professor Cog.

"Simple. It took the valiant efforts of Ziggy Grover, our own Yellow Ranger, and the good Doctor K," said Troy.

"You dare to say the name of that loathsome witch!" exclaimed Professor Cog. "Take this!"

Professor Cog fired several laser blasts from his central cannon at the rangers; however, Troy deflected the blasts with his saber.

"If you hate Doctor K so much, you won't like her best creations," said Troy as he drew the Red RPM ranger key from his belt buckle and his morpher.

Gia, Noah, and Jake drew their corresponding RPM Ranger keys from their belt buckles. Emma drew the Black RPM Ranger key from her belt buckle while Orion drew a Ranger key that was gold on its left side and silver on its right side. All the rangers drew their morphers as well.

"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM!" the core team exclaimed as they opened their morphers and placed their keys into them. "RPM, Get in Gear!"

"Legendary Auxiliary Ranger Mode!" Orion exclaimed as he opened his morpher and placed his key inside it. "RPM Hybrid!"

The core team turned their keys, transforming them into the RPM rangers. Orion closed his morpher and pressed a button on it. Orion's morpher scanned the key, transforming Orion into an RPM suit with the left half colored gold and the right half colored silver.

"Power Rangers RPM!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Those suits really grind my gears," said Professor Cog as several X-Borgs and Grinders appeared next to him.

Professor Cog turned his head toward the X-Borgs and Grinders.

"Destroy them!" exclaimed Professor Cog.

The Grinders ran toward the rangers while the X-Borgs stood back.

"That includes you bit brains as well," said Professor Cog as he hit a nearby X-Borg on its head.

Soon, the X-Borgs joined the fray.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Troy as the rangers ran toward the X-Borgs and Grinders.

The X-Borgs, Grinders, and the rangers began fighting each other. Troy blocked a Grinder's dagger twice, punched a Grinder in the face, and kicked two other Grinders away.

"You tried to trap us in Corinth, but its power will take you down," said Noah as he rubbed down his arm.

Noah punched a Grinder, kicked a X-Borg, and sent two other Grinders into a pile of barrels.

"This is for Doctor K," said Gia.

Gia kicked a Grinder, jumpkicked two more Grinders, and punched a X-Borg from mid-air.

"If you think trapping my friends would stop us, you seriously have a screw loose," said Emma as she tripped a nearby Grinder.

Emma then kicked several Grinders and X-Borgs consecutively.

"Cloud Hatchets!" exclaimed Orion as he redrew both his and Emma's RPM weaponry.

Orion slashed various X-Borgs and Grinders until he caught two X-Borgs with his Cloud Hatchets.

"How's this for mach speed?" asked Orion.

Orion spun around, rapidly slashing every X-Borg and Grinder that surrounded him.

"Street Saber!" exclaimed Troy as he drew the Red RPM ranger's signature weapon.

Troy used his Street Saber to slice more Grinders. Eventually, only Professor Cog remained. The rangers then regrouped.

"You have no more minions to hide behind, Professor Cog," said Orion as he pointed his Cloud Hatchet at him.

"You pathetic humans should know to never underestimate your opponent," said Professor Cog.

Suddenly, Professor Cog's three eyes glowed.

"Sprocket Spiral!" exclaimed Professor Cog.

The three gears on Professor Cog's upper body glowed, moved, and fired several orange energy gears at the rangers, causing significant damage to them and knocking them to the ground.

"Take this!" exclaimed Professor Cog as he charged his screwdriver lance.

"Turbo Cannon!" exclaimed Noah as he drew his RPM weapon.

"Rocket Blaster!" exclaimed Emma as she drew her RPM weapon.

Just as Professor Cog fired a column of red energy, Noah and Emma fired their weapons to intercept Professor Cog's blast. Gia then moved beside Noah.

"Zip Charger!" exclaimed Gia as she drew her RPM weapon.

Gia launched her weapon at Professor Cog, disabling his laser and causing partial damage to him.

"Jet Mode Attack!" Orion exclaimed as he flipped all six switches on his Cloud Hatchets.

Orion flew toward Professor Cog and slashed him three times, causing significant damage to him. Troy redrew his Street Saber.

"Turbo Axe!" exclaimed Jake as he drew his RPM weapon.

Both Troy and Jake raced toward Professor Cog.

"Street Saber Strike!" exclaimed Troy.

"Turbo Axe Strike!" exclaimed Jake.

First, Troy slashed Professor Cog with his Street Saber. Jake slashed him afterwards. Finally, Troy slashed a second time. The combination of all three attacks sent Professor Cog flying and caused significant damage to him.

"Time to send this guy back to the scrap pile," said Troy as all the rangers demorphed back to their Super Megaforce suits.

Troy pressed the button on top of his belt buckle. An energy burst emerged from it, causing the Super Mega Cannon to materialize and fall into Troy's hands. Troy pulled back on the level underneath it, deploying the sail on top and the locks on both sides of the cannon.

"Let's use the RPM keys this time," said Gia.

"Sounds appropriate to me," said Troy.

The core team drew their RPM keys from their belt buckles and flipped them up. Noah and Gia placed their keys into the left-side locks while Jake and Emma placed their keys into the right-side locks. Troy then placed his key into the center lock and turned the key. The key slots suddenly flipped up to the top, and the cannon began charging. The other rangers placed their hands on each other's shoulders and backs as the Super Mega Cannon performed a targeting scan of Professor Cog.

"Super Mega Burst!" the rangers exclaimed as Troy pulled the cannon's trigger.

The Super Mega Cannon fired a white version of its main attack, creating small cracks on Professor Cog's body and inflicting extensive damage to him. Professor Cog quickly stood up and appeared to be smoking.

"It will take more than that to defeat me. Time to take this fight to the next level," said Professor Cog.

"You don't mean…," said Noah.

"Begin the download!" exclaimed Professor Cog as he interrupted Noah.

Professor Cog suddenly gave off a reddish glow and grew gigantic.

"That Venjix virus flowing through him is extremely powerful," said Jake.

"Let's give him the ultimate cure," said Gia.

"Summon Sky Ship!" exclaimed Troy as he pulled out his Super Megaforce morpher and dialed the code.

The Sky Ship appeared. Next, ropes appeared from the bottom of the Sky Ship, which the rangers grabbed and took inside the ship.

"Release the zords!" the rangers exclaimed as the other four zords emerged from inside the Sky Ship. "Zords combine!"

All five zords combined to form the Legendary Megazord.

"Legendary Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed.

"Do you really you can stop me with that outdated Megazord?" asked Professor Cog sarcastically.

"Of course, we can," said Troy.

"Take this. Gear Gatling!" exclaimed Professor Cog.

Professor Cog fired several blasts from his central cannon, causing significant damage to the Legendary Megazord.

"Sprocket Spiral!" exclaimed Professor Cog.

Professor Cog fired his signature attack, causing more damage to the Legendary Megazord. Meanwhile, in the Command Cave, an alarm sounded.

"Gosei, there is a message coming in from Corinth," said Tensou.

"Contact the rangers immediately," said Gosei.

An alarm soon rang out in the Legendary Megazord.

"What's wrong, Tensou?" asked Troy.

"We are receiving a transmission from Corinth," said Tensou.

"Patch it through," said Gia.

A female voice soon projected throughout the Legendary Megazord.

"Hello again, rangers," said Doctor K.

"Doctor K, nice to hear from you," said Noah.

"Is that the Doctor K who created the RPM morphers and zords?" asked Emma.

"The one and only," said Doctor K. "Enough pleasantries. The Turbo Falcon Zord is why I contacted you."

"The Turbo Falcon Zord?" asked Emma.

"It is a zord Doctor K designed that actually helped us escape Professor Cog's trap," said Jake. "It also revealed that Gia and Doctor K are dimensional counterparts."

"Really," said Emma.

"Has the Turbo Falcon Zord gone wild again?" asked Jake.

"Actually, the Turbo Falcon Zord wants to help you defeat Professor Cog," said Doctor K. "However, it doesn't have enough energy to enter your dimension."

"Maybe we can use the standard RPM keys to open the wormhole for it similar to how we used the Paleo Max Ranger keys in Corinth," said Noah.

"Worth a try," said Troy.

Each ranger drew their individual RPM Ranger key from their belt buckles and flipped them up. Next, everyone placed their keys into their steering wheel locks and turned their keys. The Legendary Megazord's back gear turned, opening its chest compartment. A smaller version of the Turbo Falcon Zord emerged from the compartment alongside a large red Engine Cell with a stylized number 13 in the middle of it. The Turbo Falcon Zord landed in the Legendary Megazord's left hand while the Engine Cell landed in its right hand.

"This is how the RPM rangers summoned their zords. All you have to do is put the Engine Cell inside the Turbo Falcon Zord to activate it," said Doctor K.

"Engine Cell, activate!" the rangers exclaimed as the rangers turned their steering wheels.

The Turbo Falcon Zord opened a right-side slot. The Legendary Megazord then inserted the Engine Cell into the Turbo Falcon Zord's slot. Once installed, the Turbo Falcon Zord raced out of the Legendary Megazord's hand, grew to its normal size, and came racing toward Professor Cog.

"I'm not afraid of Doctor K's little toy," said Professor Cog.

While driving back and forth, The Turbo Falcon Zord fired several red laser blasts at Professor Cog, causing significant damage to him and knocking him to the ground.

"While the professor is stunned, let's officially combine again with the Turbo Falcon Zord," said Troy as the Turbo Falcon Zord arrived next to the Legendary Megazord.

Troy turned his steering wheel.

"Turbo Falcon Zord, combine!" exclaimed Troy.

The Super Mega Wheeler Zord and the Super Mega Sub Zord detached from the Legendary Megazord. The Legendary Megazord's upper portion combined with the Turbo Falcon Zord to form the Legendary RPM Megazord.

"Legendary RPM Megazord, ready!" the rangers exclaimed as Professor Cog got back on his feet.

Legendary RPM Megazord raced toward Professor Cog.

"I'm far from defeated," said Professor Cog as he fired his Gear Gatling attack at the Legendary RPM Megazord.

The Legendary RPM Megazord evaded each blast, jumped up and slash Professor Cog with a curved slash, causing extensive damage to Professor Cog.

"Let's go airborne," said Gia as the Legendary RPM Megazord turned around.

The Legendary RPM Megazord folded its wheels down and flew toward Professor Cog.

"Cowards, come down here and fight me!" exclaimed Professor Cog as the Legendary RPM Megazord flew over his head.

"As you wish," said Troy as he turned his key.

One of the Legendary RPM Megazord's swords ignited with energy.

"RPM Final Attack!" the rangers exclaimed as Troy turned his steering wheel. "Grand Prix!"

The Legendary RPM Megazord bisected Professor Cog with an overhead slash and quickly unfolded its wheels to land safely on the ground.

"I wanted you to fight, not to win," said Professor Cog as he fell and exploded.

"Rangers and Turbo Falcon, that's a Super Mega Win!" exclaimed Troy.

Days later, Gia was sitting at a table in Ernie's Brainfreeze watching something on a computer. Jake suddenly arrived and sat next to her.

"Looking through the database again?" asked Jake.

"Actually, I am watching a wedding video," said Gia.

"Whose wedding is it?' asked Jake.

"Just watch and you'll see," said Gia as she and Jake watched the screen.

A version of the Bridal Chorus suddenly played, causing everyone in the church to stand up. Then, a young woman, who was wearing a modest white gown, a white silk veil covering her face, and a white floral wreath holding the veil in place, began walking down the church aisle escorted by Colonel Truman. Eventually, they made to the altar where the minister, several bridesmaids and groomsmen, and a young man wearing a tuxedo with an orange jacket trimmed with black. The young man lifted the veil from the young woman's face.

"Wait a minute. The bride is Doctor K," said Jake.

"Yeah. She and Ziggy decided to move the wedding date after meeting us and resolving her issues with the Turbo Falcon Zord," said Gia.

The minister soon began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the presence of friends and loved ones, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony," said the minister. "We must remember that marriage is built on a foundation of love and trust and must not be entered into lightly."

The minister soon turned his attention toward Summer, Doctor K's maid of honor and the RPM Yellow Ranger, and Dillon, Ziggy's best man and the RPM Black Ranger, who were standing beside Doctor K and Ziggy.

"The rings, please?" asked the minister.

Summer gave Doctor K a gold ring while Dillon gave Ziggy a silver ring.

"Would you two face each other and hold hands?" asked the minister.

Doctor K and Ziggy immediately faced each other and held each other's hands.

"Do you, Ziggy Gideon Grover, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister. "Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her through sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do," said Ziggy as he placed his ring on Doctor K's left hand.

"Do you, Doctor K…" asked the minister.

"No offense, sir. My name is Kaydence, Kaydence Minerva Moran," said Doctor K as she interrupted the minister.

"Ok then. Do you, Kaydence Minerva Moran, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister. "Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him through sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do," said Kaydence as she placed her ring on Ziggy's left hand.

"By the authority vested in me by the city of Corinth, I now declare you both husband and wife," said the minister. "Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

Ziggy and Kaydence immediately kissed each other on the lips.

"Everyone, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ziggy Grover," said the minister as everyone immediately applauded.

Meanwhile, Gia was still watching when she heard Jake crying.

"Are you ok?" asked Gia as she turned off the laptop.

"I'm fine. I just had something in my eyes," said Jake as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Come on. You don't have to act so tough around me," said Gia.

"However, I am confused about one thing," said Jake.

"What's that?" asked Gia.

"When did Doctor K's name become Kaydence Minerva Moran?" asked Jake.

"With the exception of her last name, it has always been that. Unfortunately, Doctor K forget this during her stint in Alphabet Soup," said Gia. "With help from Gosei, Kaydence and I manage to recover that information."

"What about her last name?" asked Jake.

"That information was unavailable, so I simply gave her my last name," said Gia.

"Wow. That's impressive," said Jake.


End file.
